Obsidian Sunday
by LadyYakamichi
Summary: It was a black day of pain, sorrow, and death. No matter how long she tried, she would never be able to forget it. For it had brought her to her place at his side, learning the art of stealing a soul. ItachiSakura, Rated M for Violence,Adult Situations
1. Colorless Beginnings

**A/n: It has been awhile! I hope you do enjoy this as it is a true work of devilishly dark delight. This disclaimer covers the whole story: I don't own Naruto. Now that it is taken out of the way, I would like to say that this is a TRIAL work right now. Based on the response I get, I may or may not continue this one shot. Now enough blabber. Enjoy!**

**Obsidian Sunday by LadyYakamichi**

"_Little girls are meant to be seen and not heard. They are meant to be art, beautiful to the beholders, but silent portraits. Like a portrait, when they have reached the proper age, they are then given to a man in exchange for their worth... there are none who could pass as killers."- The Painter_

Her fist clenched about the picture before it flew across the room to shatter against the wall. A silent scream echoed throughout the room as her body curled up defensively. _So close… I almost…_ The sobs never ceased even as the door opened to her room, a young man glancing inside to check on her before closing the door quietly behind him. There was no point in comforting her in this state of mind. Comfort would not bring the girl's mother or her father back to life.

Sitting up against the door, the boy sighed softly. Nothing could be explained. For one evening their parents had been alive, Sakura with them as he went on a small business venture. The next evening when he returned, blood coated the walls, dripping to the floor of the master room. There were no bodies, but it was clear from the guts resting on the floor that the Haruno Lord and Lady no longer walked among the living. He had found Sakura bound and unconscious in her room, covered in chrisom. Only the red branding mark of a spiral on her shoulder denoted who was responsible, the Rain shinobi. He was forced to manage the household affairs and bury what remained as she healed both emotionally and physically.

The day she had woken had been a day of muted joy; that day she swore revenge against the man who had killed their parents. He tried to keep her in check with her position in society and her manners, but Sakura would have none of it. And now with her continuous episodes of disappearance then emotional storms, he was no longer certain that he could handle the emotional creature his once demure sister had become. Yet as the thought crossed his mind, a burning pain entered his chest. Warm stickiness ran down his chest to pool on the floor as the eyes opened in horror.

"Sai?"

Soft green eyes stared at the portal to her room, her long pink hair hanging in long tresses down her back as she set aside her comb. The heavy thud like a knock had drawn her attention at the door. Concern drew her slowly from her bed to pull the wood structure open. Pinned to it, Sai's shocked eyes stared lifelessly into her own. A sword protruded from his heart; her eyes followed the blade up to its hilt where a hand still gripped. Slowly her eyes traced the hand up to the shoulder, the neck and then finally the merciless chrisom eyes.

Rage bubbled in the pit of her eyes as a feral scream ripped out of her throat. Charging the figure, the girl snatched the two blades from her sleeves to swipe at his midsection. Disembowelment seemed a fitting death for her family's murderer; he would be alive long after. The sword which had previously been embedded in Sai's heart now snaked out to parry the two shots, flickering snakelike in the man's grasp. "You ended the life of my family. You might end mine," the girl whispered as she continued to strike out with her pair of blades, parrying when necessary. "But I swear by everything sacred, your heart will cease to beat."

"Hn. Do not claim to know what fate has already decreed." He scoffed, striking her shoulder to jar one of the knives from her hand before disarming her of the other. With a well placed kick, he threw her small body up against the door, pinning her by her neck to its solid frame. "You are weak. Just like all the other Haruno's that Sakon boasted over. You're family does not even own the right to be called nobility."

The grip was not suffocating, but tight. The eyes were not enraged, but smoldering with other emotions of regret, pity. "You do not even know do you?" he continued. "The Haruno's were a great clan of assassins and kunoichi before your father inherited the title of Lord. No one could rival them, not the Uchiha, nor the Hyuuga, nor any clan in Konoha and he made sure that we never forgot what his father, the great White Fang had done to our kin. But he forgot that revenge is a fire that is only fueled by age; he grew soft with the peace and tried to extinguish the assassin skills in his own blood."

Shaking his head, he gestured to the still body beside her that had crumpled to the floor. "If your brother had not dabbled in the arts of your clan, I would have left him alive. Now with no provider it is mercy that I kill you now. For no other nobility will accept an orphan as a suitable match. It is a shame. I was only supposes to kill one tonight, but I ought to kill you to save you from the slow death of starvation. I suppose, if you were a boy that had ever learned even basic weaponry, our leader might accept you into training, but you are too weak…"

"Then make me strong; teach me the art of death." The words left the soft pink lips softly, but clearly. Jade pools were hardened emeralds as they stared at the obsidian orbs. "I have nothing left to lose. I can learn everything they can proficiently and become valuable. For as you say, I am not a boy and therefore, no one expects me."

"That is for the Leader to decide, Sakura." the velvet voice purred before sending her into the oblivion world.

It was the first day of the week, Sunday, one which was truely obsidian in its death, its failure, and sharp cuts of repromand. Her body registered the harsh strikes to her body, the stinging cuts of his blade to her form. It was nothing compared to her interrogation training. This was merely a reminder that she reflected upon him; her failures cast a shadow on his reputation. Enduring, the young woman stared at her black gloved hands, at her feet below them and her body garbed in colors of the night until he ceased, tilting her chin so that their eyes connected. There was bitter disappointment in those chrisom eyes. "So close, my blossoom, so close... but you know the rules. You run til dawn. If I catch you, we start again."

Determination flooded her senses. She would not fail her handler again. For his displeasure would be her death.

_Not what you likely expected... R&R_


	2. Emerald Storms

_**A/n: Suggested Listening is A Narnia Lullaby, No More Sorrow, and I will not bow. **_

_**Thank you to these people for their reviews:**_

TeenageCrisis: Now you get to see ;)

**Itachi'sBipolarLOVER: Here ya Go hun.**

**Clyde s Dale: Thanks for adding to your list.**

_**Now for part 2….**_

Emerald Storms by LadyYakamichi

"_Storms raged in her eyes, indecision of drawing her blade, and fleeing from the nightmare before her eyes. It was interesting, the way her mind and heart conflicted in a raging battle of fire behind those glassy orbs. But it was indecision that cost her… for she was just a little girl.__"- The Painter_

The moon was setting as her feet padded along the halls quietly, taking her through the halls cautiously. She could sense him near by, hunting her in the darkness of the other rooms, looking through the windows of the outer shells for her stray shadow. Dancing a slow step to the next wall, Sakura took a shuddering breath as she saw his shadows pass by outside.

Nimble feet took her to the rafters, her breath quickened. The Silvery Lady's light disappeared below her, darkening the depths that she stood in as the moon set. Halting for but a moment, the young woman crouched flat to the beams before springing lightly to the upper attic. This was a sanctuary of sacred measures for her; she was the only one who knew of its depths, its hiding places.

Removing her black gloves, she slid to a sitting position behind the trunks, closing her eyes. As soon as dawn rose, she would be safe from his wrath. The morning's daughter would be free of the obligation of the night's son. There was perhaps half an hour left until the sun touched the sky.

Reverently, the young woman reached beneath a piece of covering cloth to draw forth her wooden pan flute. Testing the sounds, she let her fingers weave a moving melody. It was similar to a dance song she had heard played at a folk festible. As she played the scenes of her parent's death flashed before her eyes. Her fingers paused as haunting steps sounded below. But soon the melody floated through the air, not from her own flute. He was calling her, drawing her like a puppet master. She could feel the strings tightening about her as he leapt up into the sanctuary, his thudding steps echoing with each beat.

A smile tilted her lips, as she played a soft humming note beneath him, adding harmony as she dropped down into lower levels. Running the length of the beam, the young woman dove out the open window a moment before her emerald eyes connected to the garnet depths. Approval burned in them, a feral hunting need for her to continue her flight.

Rolling to her feet, the young woman rose to look at the rapidly lightening sky before bolting as Itachi leapt after her. Flying as fast as her feet would allow her, the girl turned sharply at one of the roof corners, running for the Hyuuga manor. A plan was forming in her mind, one built off desperation. He was naturally faster than she was, with longer legs built for leaping where she was built for agility. Gaining height, she threw her body to the upper levels.

Luck set her scrabbling up the tiles over the mansion to its highest level. He was at her heels, snatching her cloak away as she made it up. Looking at the wall, too far a leap for her to get over, but not for Itachi, she smiled before running toward it and making the leap. At first it seemed she would make it, but as she flew through the air, her hands found the purchase she had been looking for. His body flew over head as she spun backwards over the metal pole before dropping to the ground. Fleeing through the gardens of the Hyuuga, she slid inside the first building with practiced ease before jumping up above the door to balance on the frame narrowly as footsteps came from inside the building.

The steps were smooth, sliding along the wood boards inquisitively. They were cautious, timed well. Watching curiously as a young man slid open the inner door, Sakura felt her eyes drawn to his pearl colored depths. His hand was held up in a battle stance, his feet well planted as he gazed about the room with a deep frown. There was something attractive about his long dark hair, his sharp, hawk-like profile. Neji Hyuuga, she recalled, was the heir of his clan and one of the sharpest Captain's. He was one to be wary of they had said.

"I know you are here," his low voice said softly in the darkness as he turned about. "I can hear you, even if I cannot find you. Run, little kit… the hawk has eyes for your hide. Unless it's you the weasel is hunting?"

Breathing softly as he approached beneath her hiding place, Sakura closed her eyes. If he found her, he would indeed take her skin. Trespassing warranted a flogging; trespassing in the Hyuuga's domain after having stolen from him constituted a whipping at the least. Touching her thigh, she glanced toward the door, wondering how long it had been. If the sun was up, then she merely need fear the one before her. If the sun still refused to rise, then she would be forced to run from both.

With no choice left as the pearl eyes suddenly connected with her startled green, the girl froze before leaping across the beam. This was a building she was unfamiliar with; her legs took her by guess as she headed out the door to hit the next door on her right. Sliding through the room she threw the window open and leapt through as hands slid off her sweat coated skin, unable to find a grip. Running for the high walls, she looked up to see the ruby eyes staring at her impassively as shouts rang out.

There was no way she would make it on her own, and dawn's pink light was tingeing the sky. Trusting her handler, the girl jumped… and began to fall as she missed the edge. A callous hand snatched her own from the air, halting her over the wall. There was a faint smile on his lips, hidden by the hardened gleam of steel in his eyes. "Home." Was all he murmured before the pair vanished into the shadows.

Leaning his head against the stone wall, he closed his eyes as she shifted restlessly in her sleep on the opposite side of the room. Her nightmares were his doing, but there had never been any alternative. Soon, he thought, there would be nothing left of the girl he had first encountered. She had too much of a soul to be completely erased. There would always be lingering hurt after a kill, scarring from the memories of death. She was its bringer and its fearer.

He should have never accepted her request. He should have ended her life that night, but the fire in her eyes had not allowed him to. She was a walking contradiction that elicited feelings he could not explain, nor dismiss. Though he forced her on rigorously, never letting his mask slip before her, Itachi could not deny that it was only for her protection.

When she had slid inside the Hyuuga's manor, he had cursed her, prowled waiting to thrash her for her sheer stupidity at moving into the home. But yet, he knew he had forced her to it. And she had survived. The girl had an uncanny knack for coercing him, for escaping the trouble she brought about. But he still feared for her. The Akatsuki were not pleased with her training so far; she had yet to kill. Yet he sensed a greater motive, a hate fueled at him. It mattered not. She was his.

The sound of paper on stone drew his attention to the door as a sheet came under it; he scanned its contents quickly before burning it. So they had seen it fit to put out a final test for her. How interesting.

_A/n: So another chapter is complete. I want to know which characters you would like to see integrated into this story. Let me know in your reviews. _


	3. Auburn Danger

**A/n: Thank you to all who reviewed! Your comments encourage me to continue to write and actually write faster as you give me ideas.**

**TeenageCrisis: Your wish is partially granted. Thanks for being a steady reviewer!**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha: It'll only get better; I promise.**

**MyLifeNotYours and Viven: Thanks for adding to your updates list.**

**Now…. On to the story!**

_Recap:_

_The sound of paper on stone drew his attention to the door as a sheet came under it; he scanned its contents quickly before burning it. So they had seen it fit to put out a final test for her. How interesting…_

_**Auburn Danger **_

"_Lose your mind, lose it now…."- Kesha_

The simple shift of his hand over top her eyes, drew the viridian orbs open warily. Rising silently, she dressed in the simple black garb of her trade belting on two dirks to her forearms. The eyes were muted, obedient to him as sleep wore off. Sleep had brought with it restless nightmares, but she could afford no more of it. His waking of her before sunset meant there was business at hand; business did not wait. Complicated details did not escape her focused mentality as he read to her the information before pausing to add a short comment.

"Sasori will be accompanying us for this mission."

She hissed slightly in revulsion to the name of the hated puppet master before his chrisom eyes silenced her. A hatred that bored on loathing brewed in her mind; the man had tormented her many long nights through her training. Her fear, her wrath bubbled as she remembered the katana he carried always for her, should she choose to defy him. "This is a test isn't it?" she snarled softly, shouldering her bow and quivers as he did likewise. "That's the only reason they would send him to us."

His lackadaisical "hn" confirmed her suspicions. Tying back her hair, the young woman stared in the burnished shield on the wall, tensing as a knock on the door sounded. Itachi rose to open it, allowing in the black and red cloaked man. His brown eyes were flat auburn, dangerously observant. Chrisom hair stood out beneath the material, a foreboding combination. "I do not like to wait. Let's go."

Following a pace behind, she checked her cloak hood twice to ensure her pink locks were hidden beneath. It was not uncommon for travelers to wear them during the day; the guards would have no suspicion of the three as they shifted through the crowded streets silently. Keeping her eyes on her sensei, the young woman took her time to insure that she touched no one as they shifted through the masses.

To kill was not her choice mission; she preferred gathering information, working under the guise of a healer, or thieving. Murder was another ghost to torment her dreams; the others were temporary discomfort. The corpse's lifeless eyes always engraved themselves into her mind, so accusing, so surprised. Today was to be a killing of a particular troublesome alchemist who seemed to be responsible for fingering their workers, known commonly as the Snake Man.

"Sakura," Sasori called softly, sounding almost like a concerned, loving brother except for the undertone of threat. Understanding the command in his voice, the young girl slid to take the forward position beside him. His low voice penetrated even through the chatter as he whispered into her ear. "You will kill Orochimaru and take the scroll he holds on his person. We will not be waiting for you."

Nodding once to show she understood, the assassin remained beside him as he steered her toward the rundown, vile shop. Even from ten paces the smell of rotting flesh pervaded her nose; the stench gagged her before she forced her body to acclimate to it. Walking into the shop as the others disappeared around back, she smiled as a young man with silvery blonde hair looked up from whatever he was dissecting. "Oh you must be Oragami. Lord Orochimaru is waiting for you in the back," he remarked idly.

With a smile, she shifted back toward the inner room, measuring her steps. Every sense was warning her to flee this dark abode, yet duty forced her forward like a leash. Taking a calming breath, Sakura opened the door and stepped in to close it behind her. What met her eyes was horrific at best; body parts sat stewing unrecognizably in alcohol, several worm like creatures with ring like teeth swimming within a tank of brine, and a python wound about the support beam, hissing softly as she entered. Yet the man before her scared her the most.

Orochimaru's skin was a porcelain white, years of no sleep had brought purple to surround his eyes like eyeliner. And the eyes themselves were the gold of a devil, power hungry, vicious and yet smooth. "Ah, come in, come in. I have been waiting most _excitedly_ for your arrival young one," he cackled. "After all you are the apprentice to Itachi aren't you? Why not remove your hood? You won't be leaving; they know I don't give up my secrets that easily."

Her blood chilled as she stared at him. The fact he expected her, his predatory stare set her on edge. Fear sent adrenaline through her veins; she was a cornered fox. Her eyes darted to the walls, but there was no hopeful ray of light. They were solid. Forcing herself to keep a tone of unconcern, she asked, "And if I wanted one of your secrets, how would I get you to give it to me?"

The gold eyes suddenly focused on her as her higher pitch voice gave away her youth and femininity, narrowing thoughtfully as they eyes studied the shifting cloak she wore. "Come here young one and I shall tell you," he replied with a small smirk.

Approaching cautiously, Sakura kept her cloak hood up, forcing herself to ignore the smell and the creatures whose eyes followed her every motion. Every step away from the door felt wrong; she wrenched them from her reluctant body with the thoughts of what would happen should she fail. Stopping two feet from the infamous scientist, the girl kept her eyes on his.

But with the striking speed of a snake, she found herself spun and pinned to the table. His body weight on her upper body limited her movements as his hands tore her cloak hood from her face. A blow sent her mind spinning as Orochimaru pinned her wrists above her head, stabbing knives to outline her slender arms and hold them down as two others pinned her by her collar bone. Staring up at him, Sakura felt her body tense. _Gotta go. Gotta run. Not strong enough. Itachi. Vulnerable. _Fragmented thoughts ravaged her mind as fear shook her limbs under the predatory gaze.

"So Itachi took on a girl. I should expect no less from the unpredictable Uchiha." Chuckling, Orochimaru skimmed his hands down her curved, slender form. "Kabuto, bring my surgical kit. I want to see what makes this little girl tick."

"Of course Lord Orochimaru. I assume you do not want the anesthetic?" the young man replied, a malicious glint behind his round glasses.

With a dark smile, Orochimaru glanced down at the trembling form. "No… I prefer it when they _scream_."

_Author's note: And so things continue. This is your one and only warning: the story is rated M for a reason. Next chapter will be bloody. If torture or assault offends you, I suggest you halt here. Please leave your reviews._


	4. Mottled Blue

**Author's Note: Ok. I have warned you in the summary. I am warning you for the second time right now. This chapter is not fit for you if you are under 16 because its content holds implied rape, blood, and torture. That is not to say that it will always be dark in this manner, but that it will be at the moments necessary for the story. **Please do not complain saying you weren't warned; I will laugh at you.**Thank you to the following people who reviewed before this chapter was put up:**

**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha: Yes, she is. Thanks for the review and for being a steady reviewer**

**Cowgirl 101: Thanks for adding to your alerts.**

**((The rest of you who review for chapter 3 will be added next chapter ;) ))**

**3****rd**** Warning and Final: This story is rated M for violence and adult situations. If torture, implied rape, blood, or incineration offend you, you should not read this chapter. **

_**Chapter 4: Mottled Blue**_

Her body struggled against him, but it did no good; the knives sliced her deeper each time she tried sending blood down her wrists as he set about binding her more securely to the table. Sakura flinched as a belt suddenly bit into the skin just beneath her chest, a second following on her knees that slammed them into the rough wood. A third held her just above the shoulders, nearly suffocating tight against her throat and harsh to her strained shoulders. The last went about her wrists, cruelly binding them down above her head as the Snake removed two of the thin knives.

Fear was coursing through her, but her mind could find no way to over power it. Her throat felt tighter, her breath came in short, gasping pants that had her vision clouding. Yet as she would approach that welcoming darkness, a sharp slap would yank her consciousness into the nightmare one more. Crying out as a syringe suddenly slammed into her thigh, Sakura grit her teeth as a burning sensation entered her legs. It spread slowly like a fire through her body. Her muscles twitched with need to move, her mind suddenly focused on the smiling scientist as he held up a small vial of amber liquid. "I can't have you falling asleep... So lean, but not sickly," he mused, setting it down to take thin rectangles of ice and line her body with them, "You will make a lovely test subject."

A burning sensation seared her shoulders forcing her to bite into the leather to hold in her scream of agony as his scalpel created a thin opening along her collar bone. Blood streamed from the deep cut slowly, chrisom red against the white of her skin. Shuddering with suppressed pain as he drew the knife away, she took a deep breath, staring with unadulterated hate at the man. "So you suppress your pain…." he observed with a wicked smile, tearing open the thin fabric which had been cut as well to expose her upper chest and neck. "It will be a challenge to break you… but I enjoy games…"

Her pants were cut off at the tops of her thighs, her shirt once more at the edge of the strap which bound her. It was violating to be revealed those evil lusting eyes which wanted only to see her body turned inside out, she felt more exposed before him than before. Itachi had trained her on how to cope through these situations, how to detach her mind and hide her fear. But she had never felt fear like this. This was a fear that screamed at every touch, that wanted to hide her body, that was feeling the almost sexual desires radiating in his eyes. And from the look in his eyes, he knew it.

"Kabuto, bring the heated senbon and the newest serum." Orochimaru ordered. Her body relaxed against the restraints; there would be a bit of time before the needles could appear before tensing as a scalpel stabbed between her shoulder and collarbone, twisted cruelly and dug into the table. Her nails dug into her palms, drawing blood down. She could feel the hot liquid sticking to her skin with sweat.

As the white haired assistant set down the small parcel he carried, she closed her eyes as she saw the four inch needles resting on the leather, steaming with heat. Prepping her mind, the girl began a slow meditation count. She could do this; she had had worse. The first took her through the palm like a slow crucifixion hanging, pinning it down as a burning sensation of alcohol coursed through the slender wound. Forcing her mind to ignore the agony, she withheld the scream as one of the four inch needles began its slow journey into her sensitive fingers toward her palms, making it conform to the needles straight structure. Nine others followed in the same fashion until her hands could no longer clench.

The pain was beginning to dull all other feelings from the sheer overwhelming sensations in her extremities. He was merely playing, she realized with growing horror. None of the wounds were enough to allow her to bleed out, each carefully spaced so as to not hit her major veins and arteries. He wasn't going to kill her. He was going to break her, shred her, burn her into bits and then kill her only after he had his pleasure from her torture.

She lost count of the needles he pinned through her body. Time had no meaning as he injected her with concoctions that excited her muscles and then another that froze them so her body was in constant conflict, forced to cause her greater pain. Tears streamed down her cheeks; their salt stinging in the fresh wounds. Eventually she was stripped completely, left to shiver as ice kept her body alert to the violating ministrations of the scientist and his assistant as they took any semblance of innocence from her ravaged form. But this waged nothing to when they slowly roasted various parts of her flesh; she hated these sessions more than any other torture. They asked no questions; she could not give them anything for they were not looking for information but pleasure from her slow incineration.

Eventually the Snake left her in the hands of his assistant; her mind could no long process his words. She only knew he was gone. Her body ached with the strain of being bound for such a lengthy period of time, for being pinned to the table. Some of the needles he withdrew until she hung freely, blood being the only covering for her naked skin as he tied her like freshly slaughtered meat from the rafters off the ground before placing one final injection in her system.

She smelt a strange concoction being released into the air as he moved throughout the shop collecting items. There was the small scent of sulfur and then smoke began to pour throughout the building, choking her. He was going to burn her alive. The flames raged about her, slowly consuming the various concoctions with hisses, small explosions as it grew in heat and power. Screaming as a glass shattered to send its small shards into her exposed skin, Sakura jerked at her bonds weakly. This could not be the end. She had worked too long to be allowed to die at the mercy of another.

A frustrated scream tore from her smoke ravaged throat to echo throughout the evacuated wooden structure.

Wood suddenly splintered as the door flew open to strike the wall opposite. "Where are you!" The deep voice was clear, alarmed as the figure shifted around the burning shelves, searching before spotting her. With a flick of his sword he cut her down, hefting her over his shoulder.

Weaving through the raging tongues of flames, he cursed as a beam fell behind them. The structure was going to go soon. Running for the door as he pulled the heavy cloak around them, he swore as the over head floor began to fall towards them. Time slowed, darkness seemed before him as he leapt forward, tucking his body protectively around the broken figure. The door fell to his shoulder as he carried her out the door to the streets. Shouts rang out around them; he paid them no mind as he ran through the stone alleys with his bundle. Her skin was a mottled blue, her eyes closed as her breathing came in shallow pants. Time was limited if he was going to get her to the only one who could save her now.

Cradling her to his chest, the young man threw open the gates as he headed to the back room. The old woman looked up, her white hair plaited. Her eyes widened in shock as he set the broken form down on the table silently. And then they began to work on bringing the death ridden child to life.

_A/n: Ah so who is her mysterious rescuer? Tell me who you think in your reviews! If I get 10 Reviews I will put up the next chapter early. If not, it will be out on Sunday or next Monday as per usual._


	5. Pearlescent Steel

**Special thanks to all who reviewed! Only one person got it right and you know who you are ;) Enjoy the chapter loves.**

_Her skin was a mottled blue, her eyes closed as her breathing came in shallow pants. Time was limited if he was going to get her to the only one who could save her now. Cradling her to his chest, the young man threw open the gates as he headed to the back room. The old woman looked up, her white hair plaited. Her eyes widened in shock as he set the broken form down on the table silently. And then they began to work on bringing the death ridden child to life._

_Obsidian Sunday, Emerald Storms, Aurburn Danger, Mottled Blue, Pearlescent Steel_

**Chapter 5: Pearlescent Steel**

"_They told me how I should be, but I broke the mold some how"- My Life for Hire_

Alcohol. She remembered its distinct, pure smell. It seemed to be everywhere around her. Her body felt scorched by pain, stiff and immobilized. Her eyes fluttered open to see nothing but black. There was a clothe about them, she realized slowly, feeling the whispery fabric brush against her lashes. A tear trailed down her cheek as the reality of the horrors became apparent.

Though her body was unseen, her mind could recognize the signs of the abuse it had taken. There was a distinct lack of movement in her hands, a trend that echoed to her shoulders when his heated senbon had pinned her joints. He had taken away every basic control she had; tortured her in everyway possible. And still he had not seen it fit to let her die yet. The weight which drowned her slowly grew as she lay in misery before noise caught her ears.

It was the rustling of fabric as light feet moved, the clink of a bowl being set down on a wooden table before gurgling water was poured into it. "She is in bad condition, my lord… I don't know if she will pull through," a woman sad softly. A soft clothe suddenly ran over Sakura's forehead as the sheets were pulled back. A draft passed over her form, causing her to shudder as it licked her bare skin.

"She does not seem to have woken yet." The voice was a baritone, nearly tenor and young. It was contradictory, holding both tension and calm in its tone. Frustration seemed evident, yet there was a note of darker patience. "But that is hardly a surprise given what was done to her."

As the clothe shifted down her torso, Sakura couldn't help but flinch away, turning to face the wall as she curled up defensively. Too much pain there. Too many scarring memories. The blankets were quickly over her sobbing form once more. "Kakashi! Out!"

"But-"

"OUT!" The tone left no room for refusal and there was a pause before the door shut. Gentle hands ran over the trembling form, soothing with light touches. "Shh…" the motherly voice crooned. "Everything's alright dear. You're far away from that vicious snake. Settle down, little one, everything is going to be ok. I don't want to have to put you out again. You're body needs time to heal."

Slowly calming, Sakura allowed the figure to coax her to her former position. As the clothe resumed its ministrations, the girl listened to the woman's soft humming. It was a lullaby like tune, soft and gentle to the ears. "Your throat is going to be dry; you've been asleep almost a week…" Kiri said as a cup was placed against her lips. "Drink what you wish, dear. Do you have a name?"

Swallowing the water gratefully, Sakura nodded before hesitating. Could she reveal her name to these people? Itachi had always warned her that a name could end with the death of innocents, as it had in the case of her own clan. Contracts only required a name. Yet it seemed wrong to lie to this woman. Searching her mind, she remembered the name Itachi had called her at times. "Kit," she croaked softly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kit. My name is Kiriashi Hatake and my son is Kakashi," the woman replied softly. "He found you in Orochimaru's place right before it collapsed. Do you remember how you got there?"

A flash of betrayal stabbed her, sending a flash of pain through her chest. She remembered as though it had been engraved upon her soul. They had sent her there with Itachi and Sasori. She was supposed to kill the alchemist and steal the scroll his had on him. But the tables had turned rapidly, leaving her at the mercy of the Snake and his cruel assistant. Itachi had never come. Shaking herself from the flood of memories and bitter anger, Sakura merely nodded once silently, her hands fisting painfully. Remembering the blind fold she frowned, shifting uncomfortably as she tugged at the material for a moment before the hand lightly took her own away.

"You're eyes aren't used to the light, Kit. That will have to stay until this evening," Kiri admonished softly. "Lord Hyuuga wishes to pay you a visit as well later in the week."

Panic welled in her throat, closing it off as she thought over that. The Hyuuga would recognize her easily after her stunt in the Hyuuga mansion not more than a week ago. Biting her lip, she merely nodded. Picking up on her nervousness, the older woman was quick to reassure her. "He just wants to find out what happened to you dear and make sure other girls aren't also in danger," Kiri continued. "I'm sure he has your best interest in mind."

"I-I can't talk about that, now." She stuttered, feeling like a caged kitten. As weak as her body was, there would be no escaping the hawklike Captain of the Guard; the lash pillar would have her naked top to it faster than an eagle could eat a snake, if she was even lucky enough to bypass the gallows. "I don't want to see him. I don't want to see anyone right now from outside."

"I understand dear…. My son wants to talk to you. I can hear him pacing in the halls. He's mad he's been thrown out, but he knows he isn't allowed to see patients naked," Kiri remarked, finishing with the rag before setting the cloth back down into the bowl. "Do you want to talk to him? As one of the Guard, he can probably help you get back on your feet or let your family know…"

The mere remark was like a senbon returning to her tender wounds; her head bowed under the weight of the simple. "I don't have a family," she said softly. "I lost them a year ago… but I wouldn't mind talking with him. I just want to be able to see him first."

The older woman gently rested a hand on the assassin woman's shoulder. "You will tonight. Take this and it will help you sleep dreamlessly."

Obeying, Sakura downed the bitter liquid in a single swallow feeling it slowly pull her senses into darkness. She was not one to avoid pain, but the lack of anything was pleasant. Hours passed as her body rested before her eyes opened. There was no clothe about them now, the room's faint outline came into view. Looking at the gentle silver light that spilled over the floor, she observed that it was simple in design, a healer's ward. Herbal scents assaulted her nose pleasantly, but not overpowering.

The soft glow to the room left her feeling secure as she slowly sat up, groaning under her breath. Her muscles were not so sore now though there were many areas that still resented the movement. But there was no more time to remain idle. A week would never have been permitted to her by Itachi and she had sustained worse injuries, her mind reasoned as she slid to her feet.

With a soft sigh of relief as her legs held, she tried an experimental pivot. Everything seemed sound. Glancing about the room, the kunoichi noted that her clothes and weapons must have been destroyed in the fire. She would have to get another set of dirks, and her blacks. But for now she would settle for anything to cover the scarred, scabbed flesh. Exploring the room, she finally found a closet of basic tunics and pants. Slipping one on, she belted it neatly around her, cuffing the large pants to her knees. They were slightly loose, but not dangerously so.

Quietly, the young woman opened the window, glancing out at the silent streets below before a hand caught her shoulder. "Admiring the view?"

The young man smiled at her dazzlingly. His eyes were the strangest shade of silver, nearly the shade of a newly crafted blade. Casually, he was leaning against the wall beside the window watching her, having crept up with feet softer than a shadow. Yet the eyes, despite his lackadaisical appearance were sharp as the sword at his hip. He was dressed as all members of the watch, with a loose jerkin of black and silver and loosely fitted pants.

"Yes ," she replied softly, shifting from under the heavy hand as she fought to speak with her damaged vocal cords. "Thank you for all of you and your mother's care. It was most charitable of you, especially after… everything."

Her smirked slightly beneath his scarf. She noted that it never moved past his mouth, nor did he make a move to take it off. It concealed from his nose to his neck, yet all of his expressions were clear through those eyes. "Think nothing of it, Kit," he remarked, relaxing slightly further. "You ought to be resting though. A frail body is not accustomed to sustaining the damage you did… especially a girl of your age. You're weak right now."

Suddenly she was back in the burning labs, staring at her tormentor as he cackled, stabbing her, burning her. The mantra wove in her mind over and over as sharp pains wracked her body as though the torture was continuing. _You're weak. You are a disgrace to your clan, just a feeble little girl looking for revenge when she doesn't even know how to kill. You don't even have the strength to stop this._ "Kit!" His sharp voice drove her into reality when she noticed she was shaking violently, her nails gorging the window sill. Kakashi stared at her, his eyes worried noticeably. "Let's take you down to Kiri. She'll be able to settle you," he said softly.

Allowing him to direct her toward the door, Sakura feebly opened it to stare at the pair of pearlescent steel eyes as Neji Hyuuga smiled triumphantly. "Hello, _kit,_" he greeted, stepping forward to catch her by the arm.

Flinching back, a keening whimper left her throat as she pressed herself against Kakashi. The young Guardsman pulled her close protectively, his low voice rumbling slightly as he squared off with the Captain of the Guard. "I told you that she would be ready to talk to you next week. As you can see, she's still very skittish," he stated, half relaxed, half growling in frustration. "And having you here doesn't help that, Hyuuga."

"Careful Hatake," Neji warned, his voice almost ice like though equally relaxed. "The Council sent me to gather your report on the fire to see if there was anything about the Akatsuki. Lady Hatake sent me here and I figured I may as well check up on the girl. I'm surprised to see her up and about, especially as she bears a striking resemblance to the girl who was in my home not but a week ago."

Meeting the smirking official's gaze, Kakashi drew a scroll from his shirt and handed it over. "She had been in our care a week, Captain Hyuuga. I doubt she is the same. You have now done both your duties. Please excuse us she needs to see my mother for another treatment."

Gratefully following as he headed through the other halls, Sakura repressed a shiver as the pearl eyes stared at her, promising revenge.


	6. Dappled Rush

**Longest chapter yet! Enjoy it and thank you to all who reviewed and favorited. I try to answer any questions you have without giving away too much. Special thanks to you all who keep me honest and working on this tale; I enjoy writing when I know someone is taking the time to go through it. To my regulars: 3**

**Chapter 6: Dappled Rush**

Sakura counted her fingers, struggling to remember how many days she had left before she have to face the Hyuuga. She didn't know how many days she had spent in Orochimaru's lab, but instinct told her that he was due to arrive again soon. The young one had strived to get out from under Kakashi's gaze, to find an opening and quietly disappear, but the Hatake's was always with her, watching her closely. At times they spoke of philosophical things; other times they merely remained silent, watching each other warily. Kiri was more of a conversationalist, coaxing bits of information from the stubborn girl as she performed daily treatments and occasionally took her to market. Usually, Kakashi was her guard, however, as Lady Hatake was constantly called away.

Now was one of the few moments when he left her alone, called out for duty. Considering her wounds, she tested her flexibility appreciatively. Her body was strong now, not in as much pain and almost able to move as before. Staring at the scars, she felt a burning beneath the surface. She had gone over the mission over and over in her head. There was no way that Itachi had been ignorant to Orochimaru's abilities; he should have reached the Snake only minutes later. He had never allowed her to take on someone beyond her abilities, backup was always close by. It was why the organization worked in pairs. But Itachi, nor Sasori had every shown up.

There was only one plausible explanation: Sasori and Itachi had left her on her own. The mission was never meant to be a success. It had been meant to terminate her. Feeling the need for vengeance twisting about her steeled heart, Sakura stared at the single blade she had purchased. It was about the length of her forearm, and could be sheathed on the underside to her arms if desired. The silver blade would be the justice the two assassin's deserved.

Now would be the time to go, before Kakashi returned and her resolve softened. Carefully, Sakura bound her chest, arms and legs with the white bandaging. The emerald eyes were like flint, unyielding in the gentle light of morning and gleaming like lightning. The Hyuuga could not contain her; the Akatsuki could not find her. Nothing, not the sands of time itself would be able to hold her back. There was no doubt in her mind that she was at a disadvantage; they were more experienced than she. But what she lacked in experience, she made up for in cunning.

Belting on the dark skins she had filched, Sakura smirked at the feel of the cotton and leather on her skin as she dressed. She watched young ones below playing in the streets, envying their carefree laughter as she slipped up into the rafters. Shifting aside the small skylight grate, the slender young woman slid out. Wrapping her cloak tightly about her as she looked at the network before her, the assassin dropped into a low run.

Freedom tasted good, she thought with a smirk as she followed the familiar path toward the Gutters. Information was the trading stock among the Gutter. News perpetrated the district faster than a fire among wooden structures. Dropping down to attract less attention among the shady streets, she kept close to the walls, scanning the dirty faces. Many of them slid away when they noted the blade glimmering a warning. A single shop stood out among the others, a single iris emblazoned on the door.

With a grim smile, she entered with a single rap of her knuckles. The blonde one behind the counter looked up in shock, her teal eyes narrowing in surprise. "Sakura," she intoned seriously, "I thought we argreed that you weren't to haunt me. I only gave you valid leads, so please take you ghost ass out that door and go after the Uchiha if you want revenge."

"Why do you think I'm here, Temari?" Sakura asked coldly as she stared at the desert woman. "I need information on the Akatsuki. Where they have been, what they have been up to and more importantly, I need Orochimaru's current whereabouts."

Silence hung as Temari stared at the pink haired woman, her gaze measuring. Wonder flickered behind the turquoise eyes; many silent questions passed between them as Temari locked the door and closed the blinds. "Sakura… why do you need to know about the Akatsuki?" she asked hushedly. "Why do you want to know about your own organization?"

Suspicion, tension thick as her steel blade was brewing in the room like a lightning storm between the two old friends. Choosing her words with upmost care, Sakura replied, "Because they are responsible for every hell in my life Temari. Though I was the apprentice of the Weasel, they sold me to the Snake and now I am out to ensure that both cease to exist in either shadows or light."

"Sakura that is suicide," Temari said bluntly. "They are looking for you. And you are still injured. To try and take them on as you are now will only lead to your burial. I can see the damage you have sustained; your body is not strong enough, nor fast enough to escape them. Your skills alone may only keep you hidden for a short time once information gets out. How can you hope to hunt the hunters?"

"Just give me the information Temari," Sakura returned impatiently. "How I do it isn't your concern. If I can survive Orochimaru, then I can take anything they throw at me."

Staring at the pinkette, the Sand girl sighed before pulling out three rolled up scrolls. "This will give you their recent hit list and whereabouts. This is their member profiling. And this will get you in to see Tsunade. She is your best hope if you are serious Sakura. She can give you the skills you need to take them down, the training you don't have. Choose one as a good faith payment for your last set of information. The others I will hold for you, should you happen to return alive. Can't have all my information lost with one death now can I?"

With a single, silent nod, the young kunoichi took only the last scroll. "I will be back for the others. Take care of yourself, Temari. I expect you to still be alive when I return to this place." Turning her back on the informant, she opened the scroll and read the details before dropping into the shadows. The door opened once and then the pink haired girl vanished.

~Four Years Later~

A young, eighteen year old girl slipped into the tavern, her hood up to conceal her streaming locks. Her body was tall, slender and developed well in the chest. Some claimed it had been inherited from her mentor. Indeed the two could have been blood relatives if not for the distinctly different coloring of their eyes. One a bright, nearly electric green, the other a muted amber. Her dress was black, form fitting, but non distinct save for the slender lines it cut along her torso and hips. Her boots reached up to her thighs to cover any extra skin that may have been shone; they were formed of rough soft, dark leather that had seen good wear.

Sitting at the bar, she smiled sweetly at the bar tender who glanced at the female in surprise. "Mead please," she ordered, her low voice deceptively gentle in the low light of the room. He noted her trim body, wondering if perhaps she charged or was merely here to ask for work. Gods knew he would take her on in a heartbeat. Tilting her head curiously as he remained staring, the young woman kept her face concealed in the shadows as her lips tilted into a more vindictive smile. Her concealing shadows seemed darker, a warning glimmered in the eyes of green. It was the smile of a wolf eyeing her prey. "Is there a problem?"

Shocked into motion, the bar tender filled a goblet for the strange woman, accepting the coin she gave him cautiously. Her visible features were strong, but not as harsh as a man, yet he had no doubts that she could be trouble. Her voice had gone from sweet to that of a vixen killer within moments. Deciding that he would be better off to leave this one alone, he moved down the bar to service other customers.

With a pleased smile the woman beside her glanced over, her long blond braid laying down her chest. "There was no need to frighten the poor man," she mused, drinking of the rice wine.

"Please," the younger girl snorted. "He was raping me with his eyes. I figured it was only fair to give warning before he tried to touch and ended up losing a hand."

"Remember, caution is our ally here Sakura," the older blonde warned quietly. "They have been spoken of here in this area. It would be better to meet them on your own terms than to attract their attention and be forced to fight for your life. There is after all, the other person we need to find."

The red cloaked girl nodded, drinking deeply of her glass. "I am aware of that Tsunade. I doubt, however, that it will be much of a task. Only so many can hide within these walls beneath the Akatsuki's notice. He will have to be extremely cunning to escape both them and myself," she replied calmly, softly. Ears had turned toward the pair as two men glanced over the leggy figure appreciatively.

Glancing at them, Sakura noted that one wore a half mask about his face, likely to conceal a series of scars. His hair was long a silver, some pocket marks from blades were scattered about his arms. He wore a Captain's uniform of the Guard, it was clear he held some high position. But it was the steel eyes that surprised her as she recognized the aged features. His companion was of dark hair, with nearly black eyes. Noticing that he too wore the Captain's uniform, Sakura felt her eyes drawn to his back.

Suddenly as though he were able to feel her eyes, the young man turned to look at her. Her heart stopped as the resemblance broke through. His lined face, strong jaw and build mirrored that of Itachi. Yet, he was not, his face was too young though it was clear they were related. Remaining still, aware that her face could not be seen beneath the cowl, Sakura watched as he remarked something to Kakashi who nodded in an almost unperceivable manner.

Her older companion shifted beside her to follow her gaze before focusing back on her wine. "Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha. Both are interested in you…" she commented. "Both have well recognized skills in this city. You would be wise to keep clear of them while you are here."

"Mmm." Sakura replied, drinking of her mead once more. Finishing the glass, she rose. "I will be in touch tonight, sesu. I have set up rooms for us at the inn."

Taking her time as she walked toward the door, she had nearly made it when a body suddenly blocked her. Narrowing her eyes as she drew herself to a neat halt before they could collide, Sakura glared coolly at the dark haired Uchiha. "Please step aside."

Arrogance poured from his smoldering gaze, it was nearly suffocating. "I don't think so. What is your business here? We do not welcome strangers in the village."

"That is not of your concern, Uchiha," she replied coldly. "Do not take me for an easy mark; I know the laws as I am native born though it has been some time since I have been in the city. I am not interested in you or your attempts to brandish authority that does not belong to you. Now, step aside or I will move you."

The mood in the tavern darkened considerably; shadows seemed to creep along the walls as tension thickened like invisible electricity that warned every guest silent in the moment. In the corner of her eye, she saw Kakashi stand slowly, his hand on the sword at his belt in caution. But her main gaze was focused on the furious Uchiha who's eyes were filling with rage as he processed her forceful statement and if she was truly intent on fulfilling it. Seeing the strength in her stance, the Captain noted that she was slender, and likely of little weight.

"Sasuke." Kakashi's voice broke the silence, its authority hanging in the air. The single word seemed to draw the brooding Uchiha to reality as he noted a pair of pearl eyes that were also observing from a corner. Reluctantly he stepped from the doorway.

Moving forward as the path was cleared, the young girl kept her face away from him. But her cloak suddenly caught as his foot tripped her, sending her to the ground. "Learn respect, or you will end up in prison, wench," he spat before moving back toward his table.

She was on her feet with cat like grace as she lunged up to slam a heel into his back. "Learn to fight and perhaps Captain Hyuuga will let you join the _real_ Guard," she retorted as he was thrown into the table. Her hood had fallen back slightly revealing the sharp, kitsune features and flawless porcelain skin. With a contemptuous smile at the furious Uchiha as Kakashi helped him up, Sakura flipped the hood back up over her features, tucking her long ponytail back into the hood before anyone could see.

"Is that for a woman to say?" a voice queried coldly behind her. "Do not strike one of my Captain's in the future or I will gladly let Captain Uchiha make good upon his threat. And it is Commander Hyuuga."

The figure no longer sat idle; he stood behind her dressed in a brilliant black armor with silver tooling about its edges. It was beautiful, yet it showed off his hawklike features in all the more detail. The face had become more angular; Commander Hyuuga's eyes were slits with nearly invisible irises. Nearly six feet in height, his arms were corded with muscles. Facing him boldly, she made a sweeping, mockingly graceful bow to him. "Forgive me, _Commander_, I was not aware you had been granted that title. But I do not take well to being tripped out of spite for a wounded heart," she stated. "Perhaps if your guardsman remained within the law's jurisdiction toward natives I would not have had to react in such a manner."

Calmly, he watched her, a semblance of a smile on his lips. "You are rather intriguing, woman, I will give you that. But I doubt you are a native. Unless you care to give me a name?" he returned smoothly.

"Haruno, Sakura."

There was a sharp intake of breath from all in the tavern, silence hung unadulterated now as all attention focused on the two figures even more closely. The commander bowed to the woman as his sharp tone softened slightly, like this croon of a hunting crane. "Welcome then, Sakura, it is my pleasure to meet one of the long deceased Haruno clan. It is a pity your family's murder was never caught," he mused, meeting the blazing green eyes with an aristocratic smile.

She met it with a malicious smirk that set the hair on the back of his neck to standing. "If he's alive, it won't be for long," she answered, her tone venomously sweet as she walked out the door. "Nor will you Commander." Three sets of eyes followed her to the window before she skillfully disappeared within the crowd.

"I want her behind bars by nightfall," Neji ordered as his two subordinates rose.

"And if she resists?" Sasuke questioned, belting on his sword.

The Commander smiled frostily. "Then kill her. I will not have a loose knife in my city."

From where she was concealed beneath the window, the pink haired woman sighed. It would be troublesome to deal with the two guards on her tail. But she was reluctant to kill them, especially as Kakashi had saved her life. With a growl of annoyance, she merged once more into the crowd, weaving her way toward the cathedral as she considered her blades. One day, the Hyuuga would be removed from power and his blood would only fall by her command.

Fury dropped her into the shadows as she searched for cracks, the rough stones forming handholds for her fingers and toes. Weaving her body up the wall like a spider, the young woman took her time as she mapped her way up mentally to reach the high flying edge. Calmly sitting, she turned her gaze out over the desolate city, staring at its gloomy dark stone and wood structures that jutted up around it. The mansions of the various ruling clans were easily identifiable as was the guard towers along the edges of the settlements. Testing wire supports, she wove them about the beams, creating an invisible latter which would allow her future access.

Just as the cathedral was abandoned to the shadows, so had justice abandoned the city, drawing it into the darkness of corruption that stank of greed. The remaining clans, now without the threat of the Haruno's had only the Akatsuki to fear. With the Hyuuga, however, they had turned the city into the grounds of a civil war in which only family could be safe. The Guard versus the assassins with the population caught in the middle of the silent conflict, victims of a fate that they could not direct nor alter. It was chance that drew on or the other into the middle to suffer casualties, but the city suffered nonetheless as its silent suffering was made clear in the dark stained stones, the lack of movement despite the afternoon.

A two flashes suddenly caught her eye, racing up the cathedral on either side of her. One was of navy, the other more silver as the Guards worked their way up the stones with unusual grace. Her eyes flicked to the spiraling mark on their left shoulders as she swore under her breath. It was the two captain's from earlier. Turning as they cut off both rough sides, she back up hooking her wire into her belt. Focused on the two threats, she didn't notice as her foot slipped over the edge and then she was falling in a dappled rush.

_A/n: Reviews are appreciated. I am curious as to you thoughts about Sasuke. Like him here? Hate him? What about Kakashi or Neji? Let me know._


	7. Eye-Catching Amathyst

**Sorry huns, I fractured my knuckle and so it is very difficult to type. This chapter however, is still longer than then last one. Suggested listening: I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin, No More Sorrow by Linkin Park, Avenger, or Archangel, both by Immediate Music.**

Free falling down the cathedral's slickest wall, Sakura stared up at the faces as her body tumbled through the air. One showed absolute horror as the ground was rising. The other was a mask of cold indifference. She saw The Pieta glass window flash by her vision as the ground rose up to meet her with its harsh embrace. Wires suddenly snapped tight about her waist, jerking her to a halt. Releasing the reels she dropped with catlike grace the last meter before shooting a smirk up at the two guards over her shoulder as she bolted.

Ostensibly, the trio shot along the nearly abandoned streets of the city. Leaping up a wall, Sakura neatly vaulted over with a twist. Every movement was precise, elegant in its execution without demanding extra energy. Wickedly quick, the young woman seemed to almost dance her way past any obstacle. Twisting a turn as they reached the Gutter, she fled down the familiar alleys in which eyes peered from the shadows. Her pursuers were equally quick, with longer strides than her own, and an updated knowledge of the area. Familiarity would not be enough to allow her away from them.

Peripherally, she noted that they were now flanking her on the rooftops. It gave them greater mobility away from the hindrances of ground objects which she could twine them around. Increasing her speed as she saw a wall suddenly rise up in front of her, she noted that one now surged ahead to leap in front of her as the other came from behind. Silver teeth glittered in their hands, reaching out to attempt and bite into the flesh of her body as they swung a vicious arc. Her arms flickered down to catch the swords on her forearms, sending a punishing kick into the younger Uchiha's side which sent him skidding backwards. Ducking a well thrown punch, Sakura flipped back as a knee skimmed her cheek, leaving a darkening bruise.

Lightly, she kept her steps weaving as she moved between them, forcing them to dodge their partner's moves. Her back was never exposed; her slashes and cuts came with the precision built from hours slaving over perfection. Yet, they were on par with her, hindered only by their unfamiliarity of her strange style. Blocking a heavy over handed vertical slash, she glanced about for an opening, a weakness. Though she could keep up with their sword play, the jarring blows that only male strength could inflict were taking their toll.

The moments distraction cost her as one stepped into her blind spot, drawing a dagger and pinning her cloak to the ground. Struggling as the fabric became a net about her, she ripped away from it with a slash of her dagger. As it gave way, the girl stumbled forward into a strong grip which twisted her off her feet. Kicking up instinctively, she rolled to her feet as her feet gained purchase against one's chest. It was time to get out.

Her legs swept in a clean circle, taking down the other guard neatly as she bolted into the shadows, grabbing a single piece of linen and tucking her hair into it. Dropping behind a tower of boxes, she stilled her movements as she came into the small inlet, dropping flat to the stones. Quietly, she soothed her breathing until she was invisible.

They came cautiously, moving quickly though discreetly. "No wonder Neji wants her locked up," Sasuke grumbled. His voice was muffled, strained and breathless. "She is more competent than the majority of the guard. Something is on your mind, though, Kakashi. You don't normally pull punches."

"I've seen that girl before," Kakashi replied sourly.

"Why does that matter?"

"Four years ago she was brought in to Kiri with life threatening injuries. She vanished before Neji could question her. We had delayed the questioning because she became hysterical around any blade near her flesh," he answered cautiously. "Now she's wielding blades with skill that rivals our own. Orochimaru nearly killed her last time, but she is now blatantly walking back into his territory. She acts like one of them, from her cold attitude to her games to prove her skill. "

"Hn. I see your point. She's bound to draw their attention." Sasuke muttered. "He's not going to be happy we lost her."

A pause spanned the alley as each was left to his own thoughts. Finally, the silver haired captain spoke up. "Search the rest of the Gutters. I'll see if I can find any information from the population," he ordered, walking past the pile of boxes where Sakura lay hidden, viewing the scene through a small interstice. "She's not going to escape again."

Her breath froze in her chest as her body tensed, ready to fight if he should glance down and notice her. But the feet continued on as the others turned and began to walk in the opposite direction. Releasing the pent up air, Sakura listened carefully to the footsteps on the stone as a devious smile tilted her lips. Painstakingly slow, she edged from her hiding spot along the wall. With fox like diligence, she stalked the Uchiha's steps, moving with silence as she crept up slowly upon him.

So they thought they could catch her… a silent, malicious chuckle tilted her lips into a dangerous smile. Her body tensed like a spring as she waited for just a moment before leaping to tackle him to the ground. Straddling his waist, the girl fought against the bear like strength as she fought to strike the pressure point that would end his consciousness for the day.

A fist suddenly connected with her jaw as he managed to roll beneath her light weight, bringing lights before her eyes. Dazed, she felt him throw her off and pin her to the ground. "You know I'm getting sick of your annoying habit of attacking me," he snarled irately, twisting her arm behind her back. A cry of pain escaped her lips as he forced the joint to bend agonizingly. "Stay still or I will not hesitate to break you."

"I would love to see you try."

"Have no doubts; I will not try, I will succeed," he warned, twisting tighter until she growled in pain. Forced to complacency, she held in a hiss as he shackled her wrists behind her before pulling her up. Stumbling, she snarled a warning when his hand reached up toward her neck. Suddenly, the wind left her lungs as she was slammed into a stone wall by her throat. Fighting the grip, Sakura fought to keep a hold of her mind as images flashed before her.

…"_I thought you would be happy with our engagement," he said softly, his voice breaking slightly as he stared at the emotionless young girl who stared out the window of the Haruno Mansion. Walking over, he caressed her cheek only to have her flinch away. With an irate sigh, he sat beside her. "Sakura, it is the only choice you have left. Now just accept it" Suddenly he had her trapped, and his lips were on her own, stealing a kiss. With a cry of revulsion, she slapped him away before he caught her in a tight hold…_

…_."Have you ever experienced pleasure, Sakura?" Orochimaru hissed as the snake caressed her burning flesh, his icy hand pinning her by her neck. "Or have you trained your body until that is no longer possible? Either way I intend to force you to see just how painful it can be"…._

…"_Don't worry, Sakura, this is going to hurt," Kabuto chuckled darkly as he strapped her to the table…_

A feral scream ripped itself from her throat as she pivoted sharply to slam her leg into his side, forcing his grip off her. Following up before he could have a chance to guard, she drove blow after punishing blow into the tender flesh, dropping him to the ground. Deliberately, she drove her heel into his gut harshly with a sickening crack, feeling the rib give way on the impact as he grunted in pain, curling up defensively. The green eyes were flat, emotionless orbs that held depths of inexplicable rage tamed to something more haunting as she continued her assault.

Stepping back, she slipped the shackles, throwing them down. The assassin glared down at the gasping Uchiha as she drew her blades with a flick of her arm. "This is your end," she whispered darkly. Deftly flipping her blade, she sent a crushing blow into his skull, knocking him unconscious. Dragging him by the collar she threw him into the gutter unceremoniously after removing his black cloak. Scornfully, the girl fastened it on, throwing up the hood.

Danger seeped from her almost visibly as she stalked through the market like a predator toward the guard tower. This was going to be finished once and for all. Shouldering through the crowd, she drew attention; others stepped from her way when they saw the murderous gleam in her eyes. Walking down the path, she paused at the quarters before walking in.

Two guards rose instinctively, one with distinctively huge eyebrows. "Miss, you can't-"

"I believe I can, so please stand aside. I am Commander Hyuuga's fiancé, I need to have a few words with him," she replied with a sweet smile that didn't touch the eyes.

The youthful, bushy browed figure paused, unsure as he stared at her before he stepped aside. "I see, please forgive me for detaining you, Miss. I was not aware the Commander Hyuuga was engaged to such a beautiful woman. Please, go right ahead," he said bowing repentantly to her as he opened the door to the office for her. "I regret to inform you that he is not in a good mood, miss, and you would be wise to take caution with your business. He has recently lashed out at two of the younger recruits for disturbing him."

She paused at the door, her fingers resting against it. He seemed to be a good soul, one of the few who remained of her childhood friends. "Thank you, Captain. I will keep it in mind," she replied before stepping into the lowest pit of hell and closing the door.

Lilac eyes stared at her with concealed surprise, a heavy timbre of authority radiating through them that demanded submission from the woman before them. They sang of wealth, of desire, and of a dark hurt that skewed the world's picture to an ugly sketch. Facing them, aware of the deepest secrets of his soul, Sakura felt her anger simmer down from rage. "I am here to settle things once and for all, Neji," she stated in a calm, though underlying dangerous tone harmonized with it. "I know that you despise me as I am now because you think that I am now one of the enemy; I know that you resent me for a reason I do not know. But what I came here was for neither of those, but to find out what it will take for you to leave me alone. I haven't broken any of the laws in this city; your pursuit is beginning to endanger your men."

The emotions broke through the mask over his eyes, but his face remained blank. Holding her ground as he rose, the young woman met his gaze unflinchingly. "You want to know why I despise you, Haruno? Very well, then I shall enlighten you," he replied in a tight, but controlled voice. He had never been one to raise his voice; it came from his upbringing among a deeply emotionally controlled family. But she could read his vulnerability through his body language.

"Your brother set up the engagement so that there would be someone to provide for you and allow you to live a comfortable, respectable life after the traumatic experience of your mother an father's death which had obviously deeply affected you. But you chose to throw that away and become a vagrant of the law, a trained _killer_, just like the one who murdered your family and him. You chose to turn your back on bringing any honor to your family name, or to me. You disgraced me with your decision and cost me the inheritance of the Hyuuga clan."

His lips tilted in a humorless smile as he stared at her defiant stance. "You always were such a strange woman, if you are one at all. And so I have decided that until you see the error of your ways, I will hunt you, catch you, and eventually bring you back to the innocent creature you were. You have challenged me twice, Sakura and you know how I enjoy breaking down any obstacle," he remarked, idly considering out the window as a smile ghosted across his lips. It was maniacally small, only a slight tilt at the corner of his mouth, but it sent chills rushing down her skin as he turned face her. "Captain Sabaku, Sasori. Please show Miss Haruno to her room; please keep her with you as she has the tendency to stray into the shadows. I will help Captain Uchiha to his quarters."

Wheeling, Sakura stared at a young red haired male. His eyes were the deepest green, but with an edge of insanity. Beside him stood the one man she had. Sasuke hung on to his shoulder, the large bruise visible on his forehead. Now that they were together, she could see the resemblance between them. Her mind raced with possibilities as she stared into the malevolent gray orbs. Sasori was here? But he was one who had betrayed her in the Akatsuki; there was no possibility that he could also be a guard and connected to Orochimaru unless… they were all connected together.

Instantly lines began to form in her mind. Neji paid the Akatsuki to take out those who threatened their positions and used Orochimaru as an excuse for the guard's heavy handed enforcement. The Akatsuki was paid by the Commander, and used Orochimaru to get rid of those who they thought were a threat to their organization in return for his science. And Orochimaru experienced an unspoken immunity from both groups as he practiced illegal experiments and received supplies from the Akatsuki's black market trade. It was a horrifically balanced deal, one which profited all, but was only known by few it seemed.

The sound of snickering reached her ears, drawing the viridian orbs up to the storm colored. "Judging from the look upon your face, you have finally figured out how everything works," he mused. "Everything is an elaborate masquerade, Sakura. It is truly elaborate, not even the Leader knows about this deal nor the members. Oh, Itachi had his suspicions but he was removed before he dug any further, just as you will now be forced into becoming another marionette."

Backing instinctively, Sakura looked for a way out between the three men; she was caught in a dangerous corner between two enemies who had no limits to their ability to cause destruction to her mind and body. The only outer reaching portal was the window. To move for the door would be to run into his waiting arms. Taking a single breath, she let her body relax before she sprinted headlong at the Commander of the Guard.

As she was hoping, his automatic reaction was to defensively react with his hands. Twisting the last moment on the balls of her feet, she jumped past him into the pane of glass. It shattered about her with a ear breaking crash as stray shards sliced her delicate skin to leave a few drops of blood. Rolling to her feet with a muted hiss as pieces were driven into her back, Sakura sprinted away, two sets of eyes watching her with level interest. "Shall we get her?" Neji questioned to the red haired assassin as he stepped to stare at the damages with disapproval.

"No," Sasori answered. "He will get her soon enough and then we can take them both. One can hope it will be soon; I am an impatient man"

Deep in the alley ways, Sakura followed the paths to _The Spinner's Wheel_, slipping up the piping and into her room. The woman who was already there looked up sharply as she entered, a disapproving frown on her lips as she noted the chrisom threads on the girl's arms as well as the dark, nearly purple bruising. Cutting off the explanation before it could begin, she pointed to the tub. "Bath, _now,_" she ordered in a tone that none disputed. "I need to pick the pieces out of your back and get some healing salve on those."

Meekly, the pink haired girl obeyed without a word, stripping down and settling into the warm water with a slight flinch as it stung the new cuts. Curled up, she leaned forward to allow her mentor to look at her back as she washed her long pink tresses in the blissful water. "Somebody got into a fight with a window. I told you to be careful, Sakura" Tsunade chastised as she walked over to her kit and pulled out the tweezers. Sterilizing them in the flame of a candle, she began to pluck the glass bits out.

Silence hung; the young woman had fallen into a tunnel of thought. Pictures, faces, words flashed about in an order that made no, but all, sense to her. Bits from Itachi's training, hints of distrust she had seen when they were with the puppet master. Fragments that blatantly connected the puzzle if she had only seen them sooner cluttered her thoughts. Climbing out as she finished washing mechanically, she cringed as she saw the damage her light form had taken before laying on the bed to let Tsunade finish.

"Sesu," she asked softly as the sun's light began to fade, "If you knew what you do now, would you go back and change anything?"

"No," Tsunade replied definitely, covering her back with a light blanket. "To change time is to make yourself into someone different. I can live with who I have become in this life. Had things gone differently in any of my challenges, who is to say where I would be?"

"Mmm," Sakura replied, burying her head in her arms as a restless sleep fell over her exhausted body. Dreams were scattered and senseless as she was tumbled through a world of colors and sounds without pictures, former memories turned to storybooks, and various nightmares. As light filtered through the window, her eyes opened slowly. Stiffly shifting from her bed, the young woman groaned as her bruised body protested. Glancing in the mirror, she grimaced. She looked as though she had been trampled by a horse.

Washing herself in the basin, she relieved herself in the privy before dressing and belting on her blades. With a content smile as she headed down stairs to find breakfast, Sakura met the other's gazes levelly, aware of their shock at her appearance. Taking an apple from the basket set out on the bar, she selected a table toward the back and allowed herself a moment to relax as she watched the guards outside carefully.

A low voice reached her ears as a figure appeared in her peripheral vision. "You should place salve on those bruises. I have many types available," the dark cloaked man inquired gentally, "brewed with aloe, lavender, and even sakura blossoms. Many local Lords buy from my stock, but I would be willing to allow you to take one. It is obvious that you have more need of it than they."

"Thank you," she replied with a slight smile toward the man, her eyes fixated on the window as the figure of Sasuke Uchiha came into view. "I have put salve on them; my mentor is a skilled herbalist."

"Are you certain, kit?" The question drew her to pause, something flashing in her memory from the man's tone. It was a rich baritone voice, hinted by darkness and like that of a indigo velvet with a natural accent to it. But yet it held an undertone of authority that could not be bought and the nickname flowed naturally. Shaking off her minor thoughts, she nodded decisively. "Yes."

He faded from her view back into the throng of the bar as the patrons began to descend and take breakfast. Her eyes flicked to his eye-catching amathyst wool cloak before the realization sunk in with a hint of horror. Itachi Uchiha was still alive.

_A/n: As I stated at the top, I have hurt my fingers and so typing is very difficult. Thank you to all of you who review the last chapter; getting more reviews lets me know that I must be doing something right. Please keep it up and let me know what you think about Sakura's history at this point._


	8. Raw Pink

**Author's Note: Thankyou all for being patient with me! This chapter is about the same as the last one, and I hope you will thoroughly enjoy it. Special Thanks to my reviewer and those who put me on their update lists. I will list you all next chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Raw Pink**

_Slowly she wove her way through the crowd, chasing the figure as the skies began to weep. Water spattered the stones, her cheeks, and sank into her cloak as she continued to pursue him. But in the throng of people, she could not reach him. Farther and farther he slipped from her sight as she was caught within the imprisonment of the people. A hand suddenly caught her shoulder, wrenching her back. Turning, she saw the merciless silver eyes a moment before the katana drove into her side…_

Awakening with a scream, the pink haired woman tumbled from the bed to the hard floor, the covers ensnaring her thrashing form as sobs left her lips brokenly. Thrashing, she felt their constriction grow tighter and tighter until maternal hands pushed them away. Held tightly by the motherly figure, Sakura settled, her eyes darting about the room as her legs curled to her chest. "That's the third one this week Sakura," Tsunade remarked concernedly. "Are you sure that you don't want a draught? It will make it dreamless… and you need the sleep if you are to heal."

"I know, sesu," she replied softly as she rubbed her eyes exhaustedly. "But I can't. And I don' want to use your drugs unless necessary. They make me sluggish and I need to be in fighting form…"

"Sakura," Tsunade admonished. "You won't make it into fighting form unless you are rested. Your body can't run without sleep; to try and force it is to put your life in danger more than necessary. That is unacceptable in this line of work as I have told you countless times. This _is_ necessary."

Frustration shown in the viridian eyes; she rose to stare out the window at the illuminated city. "I need to be working right now, Sesu. This is when I can find him. It will do no good for me to go back to sleep when I am haunted so forcefully. Something is suppose to happen; destiny won't leave me to rest until it has," Sakura answered seriously as she began to belt on her various weaponry. Staring at the pair of dirks Itachi had given her, she watched the moonlight glimmer across the honed edge "This is my best chance; the Guard won't be able to find me, but he will."

"Be careful." Tsunade cautioned as the young assassin nodded once and then took off out the open window onto the ledge.

With catlike grace, she walked its length before jumping into the tree. Dropping down silently to the cobblestone, Sakura glanced about once. The patrol did not frequent this area, but they had upper their rotations of random sweeps since the incident in the Guard House. Blending with the shadows as she kept her movements efficient, but quick, the kunoichi scanned for other movements. The girl felt a sense of control return as she let her feet move her throughout the city, aware of each breath of others who walked by unaware. It would not do to be caught by any of the three after her head.

The night was her sanctuary for her. Though some attributed it to nightmares, she had always found comfort beneath the glimmering diamonds that studded the night sky. They were her personal net, catching her whenever she fell into the midnight sky, concealing her in their shroud of night.

Taking her time as she reached the cathedral, the young woman scaled its rough edges unseen utilizing the wires she had left. Dropping flat as she reached the rooftop, she kept low. Her lips were splayed with just enough balance to take her weight equally as she looked out over the city from each side, using caution to avoid being seen. There it was, just that subtle shift of night across the darkest area of the city. Hissing slightly in irritation as she watched the figures shifting along a patrol pattern near the S_pinner's Wheel_, the girl cast her eyes about for more. Two other pairs caught her eye, moving along similar patterns in other areas of the city. But she saw nothing that would indicate him.

"Sakura."

Wheeling about, the young woman stared at the bushy browed young Captain who stood behind her. Taking a defensive stance, the girl remained crouched. "Yes, Lee?"

He hesitated staring at her as he remained still before he reached into his pouch and took out a folded piece of paper. "I was given this to for you, Miss… Commander has not seen it," he admitted guiltily. "It comes with regards from a friend of yours."

"A friend?" she replied puzzled, but still on guard as she approached and took the paper. A slight frown creased her forehead as she opened it slowly. The spiky handwriting was surprisingly neat, but it was clear it had been written quickly. _ Be prepared to fly through the dark air should the Ice boil over and mistakenly unleash the Snake into a Marionette's show –The Raven_

His implications were shadowed, unclear. Ice did not boil; it was frozen. Looking over the note once more, she set it into pieces. She needed to run soon; because of what wasn't clear. But there was a mentioning of Orochimaru. Ice… it settled in her mind a moment later. Neji was going to set the hunters after her head. Tsunade would need to be informed and then Itachi would likely be in contact. They wouldn't dare attack her so soon after she had taken down the two best beside the Commander himself. "Thank you," she said softly, tucking it in her shirt. "You have done me a greater favor than you know. Please excuse me Captain."

Neatly dropping down the cathedral, she skirted the shadows in favor of speed as she bolted back to the hotel room. She had to get her mentor out. Something choked up her lungs as she moved, a wooden scent mixed with smoke. Coughing, she looked up to see the yellow flames licking the inside of the Spinner's Wheel. People were streaming toward it as the shouts rang out, people were flooding from the building. Even as they moved, there was a muffled cracking sound.

Terror froze her as she stared at the fire that was ravishing the building looking across the crowd for her surrogate mother. Tsunade had not appeared out the door. She was still in there. Held back by the crowd, she began to shoulder her way through them. The smoke stung her lungs, her eyes as she forced free of the crowd and went running back toward the building. "TSUNADE!" she screamed as heavy hands caught her about the waist, holding her back from the burning mass.

"The roof is going to collapse!" a deep voice reasoned as he kept an iron grip about her. "She is dead, Sakura."

Breaking free, she sprinted toward the structure before there was an crash. Sparks and wood exploded out as the building collapsed into a burning heap, fire pouring out to consume the remaining wood. Knocked to the ground, the girl stared up at the wreackage hopelessly, desperate. But as she stared, she watched two figures detach themselves from the crowd and meld into the alley way. Anger rose in her veins like a poison, driving her to her feet. Arms caught her about the waist once more, throwing her to the ground and pinning her firmly.

"Are you mad?" he demanded.

"Let me go!" she snapped, fighting him as she stared at the shadows where the figure had disappeared. "I have to stop them, I have to _kill-"_

"Sakura!" Shaken as he suddenly shouted, she stared up into the deep obsidian eyes that silently took authority over her. Itachi held her gaze levelly, his voice returned to its normal volume, insuring he had her attention. "Walking into a trap won't bring her back to life. Follow me through the shadows; we have to leave. Up, now."

Shell shocked into action, the girl obeyed, rising with his help Following him blindly through the alleys and streets, she took no notice of her surroundings. Silence reigned between the pair slid from shadow to shadow beneath rooftops. He finally pulled her into a small side door painted with a single red rose, closing it with a solid click as he pegged the cracks to keep it from being forced.

Collapsing without support, her legs giving out under her as her body shook with haunted memories with rage that surged. She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe for the pressure that threatened to rip her apart. . Misfortune had dogged her steps; there was no peace. A mangled whine broke through her lips as she drove her blade into the floor hatefully, lost within the cyclone of emotions.

Gently the man knelt beside her, wrapping her in his cloak to keep her from freezing from shock. He gently massaged her shoulders, keeping her mind stable with the contact. As she buried her head against his chest, Itachi let her collect her scattered mind, holding her. Her murmurings slowly became sensible. "She burned to death… fire.. no escape… they did it… again… so many flames…" she whispered, haunted.

"She was already dead before they lit the fire," he murmured. "I tried to warn her, but she would have none of it; insisting that you were more important. She nearly killed Sasori, but he got her first. They set the fire purposely for you, knowing that you would try to save her."

Her fist tightened about the blade's hilt painfully. A small, engraving stood out, a crystal like design there that glimmered. She remembered when she had earned its mark... the words that Tsunade had warned her with. _Seek him out, but be on guard. For the truth is liable to get you killed. _Three words passed her lips, damning the room to a tense silence as her voice lost all emotion. "You never came."

He sighed, the single sound only adding weight to the heavy air. "I could not…" he replied. "Sasori detained me. He led me to believe that all was going to plan and I followed him unaware that he was working with the Hyuuga until it was too late. He had led me into an ambush of the guards. In a battle between them both, I could do nothing to reach you. We fought for twenty hours off and on before the Hyuuga succeeded in a severe wound which drove me unconscious."

" When I next awoke, I had been returned to the Akatsuki base; Pain had been told that you were dead. Two weeks had passed without my knowledge; if you were alive, I could not have saved you due to the extent of my own injury. A further two weeks later, I visited Suna. She told me where you had gone and for what purpose… so I began to bide my time and wait. There was no doubt to my mind that you would come back because you had only one thing left you could do if you wanted to survive. You could leave. Or you could come back and fight what had hurt you."

A slight tilt flickered at the corner of his lips. "You never were one for self preservation."

Accepting his answer, she nodded once stoically before rising to pull her blade from the soft wood and sheath it against her forearm. "I can no longer afford preservation," she replied darkly. "The Hyuuga commissioned the kill against my family. Hiashi must have felt threatened by their power as mercenary assassins. When they had also refused the Akatsuki's invitation, there was a mutual interest to be gained by accepting the contract. And so they were eliminated. Neji feels threatened in the same way; he will try to wipe me out before I can hope to restore the prestige that once belonged to my clan."

"There is no reason, therefore to throw your life away recklessly," he returned calmly, lighting a fire in the hearth. "To catch a hawk you must first kill the snake which hopes to bite you."

Warmth began to emanate from the fireplace as a small blaze licked the kindling, moving up to the larger pieces. Tearing her eyes from the flames, she suppressed a shudder. Orochimaru would know she was alive. A crackling hiss sent her skittering away from the fireplace as she drew her cloak tightly about her, sitting in the dark corner. Aware of his eyes, she turned her face away. To be so weak before him again was demoralizing, but she could not allow her sanity to snap in this place as it had.

Silence hung as he added another log. "You are afraid of fire…" It was not a question, she noted. The black eyes seemed almost pitying, concerned for her well being. She nodded reluctantly, disappointment radiated through her. Suddenly arms were about her, holding her protectively. "There is nothing to fear… it will never touch you."

Curling up in his arms, she relaxed minutely, her body falling into a restless sleep derived of sheer exhaustion. He watched her reverently, an unknown feeling stirring in his chest. He had kept his distance from her as her trainer; the Akatsuki did not tolerate any sign nor display of weakness. Had he ever revealed how tightly he was bound to her they would have removed her instantly. Now there was a barrier between them, built of the years apart; he did not know who she was. At times he saw glints of the frightened girl he had taken in, other times the unsure apprentice. But he saw the independent woman who was shattered in many places and fighting for her life the most, and it was she that he did not understand.

Gently stroking her hair as he held her, the older assassin carried her closer to the fire and put a blanket around them both. Resting as he kept a sharp watch over the windows and doors, Itachi let a small smile grace his lips as the pinkette slept on.

"_Tsunade.. .Tsunade wait!" she shouted, chasing after her mentor in the dark. _

_The older woman paused, looking back with a small, sad smile. As fast as she ran, the distance did not change. Looking on, the mentor spoke. "I am sorry, Sakura… this is your fight now. I am so very proud to have been your mentor. Keep your chin up and your fists ready. But you cannot do this through revenge or you will die with Itachi. I'll be waiting for you."_

_Slowly the figure faded into the dark until she was alone. Slamming her fist into the pool of power she stood on, she shattered its mirror into peaces. Falling into the fire beneath, she welcomed it as the burning agony seeped over her. The flames danced over her flesh, her hair as she twisted in a cyclone like spin. It gathered at her bidding, become a ribbon that followed her motion. Wielding it she sent it radiating out like a small sphere to illuminate the darkness and expose her fears which disintegrated under the onslaught of her fury._

_Standing up in the room, she stared at the nine figures, meeting the many eyes with determination. She would take them down and shatter this portrait of despair that they were painting. Calling forth the fire once more, she twisted it with her hands, driving it through the room, sending it to devour them. A satisfaction curled darkly about her torso as a viper wove placidly up her lithe form toward her neck. Catching it by the throat, she snapped its neck viciously so that it disintegrated into smoke._

_Staring at the burning room, she felt her resolve burn brighter. "You are the light that can break this city's darkness. Burn brightly for all to see, and chase the darkness from the corners where it would hide. A child of the night, only you can remove both the red dawn and the vipers from where they sit." A voice revealed softly. "No one else would understand the Angel of Darkness."_

Her eyes fluttered open to notice the arms that were around her. Following them up to the shoulder, then to the muscular neck and angled face, Sakura stared at how peaceful it seemed, how the tension had melted away to see a man. Boldness made her study him in the low light of morning. He was attractive, she silently admitted following the plains of his chest. And he had done everything to protect her.

Boldly she leaned forward to kiss him softly. Fingers gently stopped her lips and as her eyes snapped open, the charcoal orbs watched her. A hurt flush stained her cheeks chrisom at the rejection; he shook his head reproachfully. "Not now, little one… not now…" he whispered. "Not while you are vulnerable."

In his eyes was a raw soul; she could read the agony beneath his iron covering. "You are so hurt," she replied softly. Tentatively she reached up to stroke his cheek. "I understand now what I didn't before… you have done everything you could to keep me alive, to protect me. Tsunade told me that if I fall to the mistake of revenge, I will die and so will you. And now I want to protect you. You are the last thing I have left that I love."

His hand seized her wrist sharply, tightly. "Sakura. Do not think that I am in anyway able to return your sentiments," Itachi replied icily, the iron mask being replaced as he threw her arm aside and rose. Dressing back into his clothes, he motioned toward the window, ignoring the viridian eyes which were so confused. "We are leaving the city. Come."

Resolve burned her anger up as she remained put, staring at him with a challenge in her gaze. "No." she snapped furiously. "No, I am not leaving. And no, I will not follow you any more. I am no longer your apprentice, Itachi."

Suddenly, she found herself wishing she had kept her mouth shut. A chill whistled through the room as he paused in his steps before looking back over his shoulder. His eyes caught the light, turning them a ruby red that set her heart in frozen water. "I was not asking, Sakura. Now let's go or I will thrash you raw pink before I drag you through the streets by that long hair of yours. It is still within my power to do so as you well know. Now _Come._"

This was the moment of critical choice and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she squared off to her former master. "No."

_A/n: You know what to review. But tell me what you think is going to go down and I'll send you a preview of next chapter. Lots of love my readers. See ya next week._


	9. Chocolate Brown

**Author's note: WOW. A lot of you liked last chapter, and those of you who reviewed got a short snippet of this chapter as a thank you! Your reviews help to keep me on time, especially with all the craziness of life. I hope you enjoy this chapter. My disclaimer is still in effect; this chapter deals with some… unscrupulous ideas.**

**Chapter 9: Chocolate Brown**

The stillness was absolute, neither moved. There was nothing more to be said as the ultimatum had been given. His eyes flickered back to her once more. As a cloud slid over the sun, they flickered with movement. Ducking his whiplash kick, she swept her leg for his support base. Snarling as he jumped, she caught the double fisted blow against her guard before lashing out with her own strike toward his gut.

His hand seized her wrist and twisted, forcing her to spin close in, driving an elbow into his gut to get her release. Twisting a cyclone, she sent a heel for his gut as her fist aimed for his jaw. A vice seized her heel, pulling her past him. Forced to follow her leg or lose it, she braced herself with her hands against the wall. Rolling sideways to avoid the blow that followed toward her back, Sakura stared at her mentor defiantly as she remained in the low crouch. Her legs lunged upward as she drove a flurry of punches toward his sides. As he caught her wrists, she smiled sweetly before bringing her foot up to nail him under the chin sharply, snapping his head back.

Dancing through the barrage kick which followed, Sakura felt a fist connect with her jaw as it slid past her guard. Carefully, she angled her arms, pushing off the ground to land on her feet and then threw a powerful blow of her own into his solar plexus. The young woman kept her distance as she stared at the smoldering onyx eyes. "You were once my sensei. But that isn't true anymore, Itachi," Sakura stated coolly. "I am your equal now; you lost the right to control my life when I stepped up from being the lost child. You can choose to help me defeat the Akatsuki, or you can leave. Pick now."

His eyes suddenly flicked past her to something. Twisting, she saw a silver fleck whisk by her head to stab through her mentor's chest, splattering blood as it came out the other end. Cross bow, she thought ducking behind the wall as another shot through to pin itself in the floor. It would have torn through her stomach. Skirting forward, she pulled him closer by his collar, ripping the hem of her cloak to staunch the blood flow and tied it in place. He grunted in discomfort, drawing his blade with his free hand. "It's the guard." He stated gruffly.

"No kidding," she muttered, drawing her own. "Can you work through that?"

He nodded an affirmation, getting to his feet. "They'll have this place surrounded."

"Then you need me to get out," she replied. "They aren't here for you. I'm going to run for it out the west side. The sun will blind those who try to shoot me. If your in, Itachi, then meet me at Clock Tower at noon. Its time I take down the Snake."

Without looking back, she wove through the small building. Creeping behind the back door, she slid from the shadows to hammer through it, slamming the wood into the three men on the wall. Shooting across the flag stones, the assassin dropped into a low run as she slid past the guards into the alleys.

Whipping around a corner, she vaulted the boxes easily before leaping up to the roofs. Neatly twisting, she changed directions, heading south toward the gates. The guards would be forced to go several streets over to make it to her current position; they would lose her. Dropping flat suddenly, she curled up and waited, counting mentally to herself. As she reached one thousand for the tenth time, the kunoichi glanced over the gutters. The guards had headed south toward the gates as she hoped; there were none in the area.

Chuckling darkly, she dropped down to the street level. Throwing up her hood, the girl glanced at the clock tower. Walking down the streets, she slipped into a shop with a painted rose door. The viridian eyes scanned for her old friend; there was no sign. A frown passed across her features. "Temari?"

"She's not here… How can I help you?" a young man with brown hair asked, his flat eyes staring at her. Elaborate face makeup turned his face into a geometric pattern. It startled her to see how much he had changed from the jokester she had known.

Recognition flickered behind his eyes, he took a step forward as he scrutinized her viridian eyes. "Sakura? Tema said that you were to be coming, but she didn't know when. What do you need? The package?" he questioned.

"Clothes and yes, the package," she replied, following him to a back room. "Anything you've got for a civilian, man or woman. The guards after me, and I need to make it to the clock tower by noon. "

"So its one of those things huh?" he mused with a chuckle as he dug through a trunk.

Stripping down, she slid on the clothes he gave her without question. It was the uniform of a guardsman, armor and all. Belting on the customary katana, she hid a grin. Someone had been stockpiling, but she liked the trim look it gave her as well as the protection. Hugging her surrogate brother, the young girl slipped a few coins in his pocket before picking up the mask. "Thanks, Kankuro. Where is Temari by the way? You never said."

His mouth turned into a frown as he passed over a small bundle as well, tying it to her waist. "She accompanied Gaara to the guard house by his request; for what I don't know but he was adamant that she do so," he responded. "She hasn't been back since. Those are just what you asked for last time; be careful not to get them near any heat."

With a shake of her head, Sakura slid on the mask, concealing her dark eyes. "Keep an eye for her… if she's not back by noon, then you need to get out. Make a scene if necessary to get her, but both of you go. This place is about to become a war zone." The warning echoed through the quiet building as she faded into the blackness.

Purpose straightened her shoulders as she moved through the crowd's fringes; most stayed out of her way. There was a rumor that martial law had been declared until "two dangerous criminals in league with Orochimaru" were apprehended. Snorting at the absurdity of it all, she took her time as she moved on a patrol route to keep from drawing attention.

As she neared the clock tower a hand suddenly seized her shoulder. Without thinking, the young woman punched the offender harshly on the jaw. Shock met her eyes as she stared at the bushy browed Captain Lee, who rubbed his rapidly bruising cheek. "That is a punch worthy of the guard, Miss." He commented before his expression became serious. "I am sorry for startling you but it was most necessary. The Commander… is planning a public execution at noon. I am afraid that the Commander is doing this for a trap for you as I know this person has committed no crimes…."

Tears shattered on the ground as he prostrated himself before her. "I would not ask this if it were in my power to stop him, but if you can save her; please do it. Please, Miss, she is my fiancé," Lee begged, the anguish on his face tearing at her heart. "He is going to flay her alive under pretense that she is transporting illegal weapons that he planted."

A rift divided her soul as she stared at the tortured young man. This was an extreme that not even she could fathom but she had an obligation as well to Itachi to meet him. But Lee had risked everything to help her twice; to allow his lady to be whipped to death would be a mark for which she could never forgive herself. Cursing the fates that had given her such a conundrum, she gritted her teeth as she stared at Lee, removing the fox-like mask. "I don't care if it is a trap," the assassin answered as a cold tone entered her voice like that of sleet. "Your fiancé will be safe; he won't be able to lay a stripe on her without revolt when I'm done."

"Th-"

"Don't thank me yet." she warned, replacing the porcelain. "If I do manage to get her out, you won't be seeing her for a while. Finish your patrol and do whatever the Commander says… once the execution is over, go to the mountain temple after a month. She'll be there for you. If I can't, you will see my body."

Walking away, she headed without direction as she wove through the back allies. This was getting beyond her control. Why had the elders not stepped in? Tenten was of a prominent enough family; even martial law should not have prevented her punishment from being lessened. But there was going to be a mutiny by the time she was done. And she knew just the place to start.

Stopping in The Gutters, she looked for the small hands and eyes that peered out from the corners. Slowly, she spotted one particular little girl. The same as she had helped while working with Tsunade. "Little one, come here" she called, kneeling down and holding out her hand. "It's me, Saka."

Slowly, she came forward, studying the pinkette's face carefully before lunging forward to catch the woman in a tight hug. Ruffling her hair affectionately, Sakura looked into the wide brown eyes. "Can you do me a favor today, Bite-sized? I need you and your friends to help me in the crowd at the execution. There'll be eatings for all who can. All I need you to do is to start telling people this…."

Whispering the phrase in the little girl's ear, she watched as the expression became doubtfully thoughtful. But the little girl nodded, holding out her hand. Giving the girl a few silver pieces, she smiled as she watched her scurry away. Sakura had no doubt the small ones would be able to get the job done.

The assassin paused to look at the giant clock. Five minutes. Taking off at a run, she wove through people until she reached the square. Slipping up the stairs of a near by building, she kept behind the pillory where she would be visible to all. Quickly mixing a powder with water, she began rubbing it through her hair until it was the dark chocolate brown of the lady's. The assassin sighed before taking out the bow she had been saving. Generally the weapon stayed over her shoulder with its precious arrows; today would be an exception.

As the bell began to toll, Sakura watched emotionlessly as the young woman was dragged out and lashed to the post. Guards streamed out in a semicircle to keep the stage clear of the milling crowd. Taking a deep breath as she spotted the grim Commander, she notched her arrow and drew back. She would have to be a perfect shot. As the figure stepped up with the whip, Sakura felt her heart stop as Neji did not raise his arm for a strike, but instead turned to Captain Lee. His cruel intent was clear; he would force his subordinate to carryout the sentence against his fiancé.

Attempting to keep her emotions in check, she changed her sights to the Ice Cube, keeping the trajectory purely aimed at his heart. Lee would not be able to do it; she would make sure he didn't have to. The thought registered just as she touched her thumb to her jaw: she was going to kill him. Her breath caught, her fingers snatched at the string as she released the shot. Skewed, it hissed as it buried itself with a meaty thud into the Commander's hand. Stepping out onto the ledge, Sakura whistled sharply to draw all eyes to her as a scream of pain pierced the air.

The cries were scattered but they were clear. _"It's her! She's the one!"_ The crowd took up the bits as she hoped, stirring. _"He has the wrong woman!" _Smirking to herself, she jumped for the line overhead, moving like a monkey to take her down to the ground. Her kick dispatched the startled Lee instantly as it slammed into his jaw. Darting past the Commander, she cut down the sobbing girl. Forcefully, she pulled along the girl in shock who followed instinctively.

Her feet were quick as she moved into the alley. The temple on the eastern edges would get her out; the monks could disguise her well. Spotting a horse, she smirked. It seemed that everything had been done as ordered by the little ones. A curse followed as a cross bow bolt suddenly slammed into her thigh. "Get the horse and head for the temple!" she ordered, throwing the girl up into the saddle as she fell. Slapping the beast on the rump to get it in motion, Sakura collapsed onto the hard stones. Berating herself mentally for not remembering the weapon existed in the city, Sakura swore as another clattered on the stones next to her ribs.

Carefully twisting, she ripped the bolt out before forcing up to her feet and into the building. Pain sent a throbbing through her body; adrenaline sharpened the darkness. Locking the door, she bolted up the stairs, into an abandoned room to the window before retracing her steps into another room. Automatically, she leapt into the wardrobe a moment before the outer door shattered. Quieting her breathing, the young one buried herself among the clothing. Even if the door opened, she wouldn't be seen.

In her mind, the young woman reviewed her memories. Tenten would be safe; it was clear she was the real target. The others wouldn't bother to try and catch her when it seemed that Sakura was so close in their grasp. "Check the rooms for another blood trail," a voice rasped, tight with pain. "She might still be here."

"I doubt it," Kakashi stated, moving close by. "She's in pain, cornered, and running on instinct. She's not going to stay here where we know she is." Curling up tighter in the ball, Sakura stilled her breathing as the door to the wardrobe opened. A hand was rustling around in the coats above her; finding nothing. "Nothing. She's laying a false trail to buy time. She must have used something in here to stifle the wounds to get her farther… let's go."

She listened as two of the feet disappeared out the window; one remained. Keeping herself still as they were, she sent her ears on overtime. Thirty seconds later, a husky voice spoke. "I'm not sure why you came back, Kit… I'm not sure why you chose to learn the trade of a killer. But you chose to rescue an innocent from your fate at the price of your own safety. For that, I will not give you away," Kakashi intoned before closing the wardrobe door and heading out of the room.

Bemused, she waited patiently, an hour passing slowly before she emerged. Blood stained her pants; her leg felt like it was on fire. Limping down the stairs, she shrouded her now brown hair in a cloak as she headed down the streets toward the clock tower. Itachi would be less than pleased with her condition, but there was nothing she could do at this point.

Progress was slow but she made finally made to the tower. Steeling her resolve, she began to take the stairs one at a time, a new name for the commander leaving her mouth at every other one. Eventually reaching the top, she sat in the bell tower staring at the shadows. Nothing met her eyes as disappointment washed through her soul. He hadn't come.

"You are two hours late, dressed as a guard," a voice murmured in her ear. "Now with brown hair, and limping."

"Sorry, I got hit by a cross bow bolt," she muttered back, turning over to let him see the wound. As he took out a needle and began to stitch it together, the young woman yelped in surprise as the bell began to chime out the second hour. Biting down on her fist to stifle it; Sakura tried to focus out over the city. "For the second time today, someone has almost hit you critically. Be grateful both times they missed your vitals," he stated, tying the knot. "Were you running all that time?"

Nodding, she settled her back against the low wall. Her fingers took out a small scroll that Kankuro had slipped into her armor. Old friends whom were also in trouble. Tenten had escaped and Temari had been forced to leave. Numbly, she unrolled it. The contents were what she had hoped; Orochimaru's current whereabouts and clear way in. A cold smile tilted her lips as she passed it over to Itachi who scanned over it before nodding. "The guard will change in this area at seven. If these are accurate; the only areas you will need to hit are the southwest supports. The others will have been weakened from the water down there," he stated, glancing up at the hardened soul. She merely looked on, determination emanating from her slender form. "I assume you have what is needed."

The tone was ice now. "Of course. I would not have planned this otherwise. There are also the sleeping sticks he gave me. They will clear out anyone who may be in the area without killing them... he will likely have others in his lab," she replied. "They will be in the section marked there. We go in and kill him; we get them out, we make sure no one else can go back. All in all, we should be out by three when the guard changes again."

"I will kill Orochimaru," he stated, his expression dangerously set. "His skill is beyond yours and Kabuto's style is incompatible to my own while weak to your strength. If you can keep your mind focused, then success is certain. Orochimaru owes me many, many lifetimes, Sakura. I intend to collect on all of them. It is not possible for either of us now; in one week, my chest will have healed enough that I can be of use. To rush in with both of us already bleeding would be foolhardy."

There would be no point to arguing with him; she could tell that his vengeance would be her justice. Admitedly, time would be required if they were to be at the peak of their performance to repay Orochimaru. Kabuto, however, was equally owed. A wolf like smile tilted her lips at the thought of the silver haired assistant. She would make him _scream_.

_A/n: Reviews are appreciated, though only required if you want a preview._


	10. Alarming Gold

**Author's Note: The disclaimer is still in effect. Thank you to my two reviewers: Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha and LaughsRFun. You both shall be getting a double wammy preview of next chapter as I couldn't send you a preview without giving too much away this time. **

**Chapter 10 Alarming Gold**

Dusk set over the city, lengthening shadows as a few stars twinkled into view as the sun slipped beneath the horizon. All activity ceased; the chattered died down as all retreated into their homes for rest. The rush of the day had sapped the strength of the workers, sleep seemed peaceful. Movement ceased except for a few flickering glints.

Tension swept through the guards, weapons were kept ready as the darkness over took the city. Partners were a requirement now; too many had gone missing for it to be safe to work alone. Even then some weren't safe. Captain Lee had been the first to be taken; his partner showed up a few days later concussed and bleeding heavily, croaking about an ambush. The Akatskuki had gotten bolder, black cloaks flashing even in the day light. Orochimaru as well had been seen in the city. There was no haven, a fight every moment. It didn't help that there were two unnamed blades traversing about where the Snake was commonly seen.

Sighing softly, he glanced around the corner. It was going to be a long shift. Moments later he registered a glint in the shadows. Staring, he moved closer before a figure turned. Cold eyes stared back a moment before there was a sickening crack. Setting down the still form, the shadow slid forward, sheathing their blade.

A second one followed, skirting the edges of the walls before darting across the street toward the chained gate as the first turned before sending her vaulting over. Landing neatly, the second tied a rope securely about the tree before tossing over the rope. As the first landed next to her, the figure tilted her head toward the upstairs window where a light flickered. Nodding once, the first shot off toward the side door.

Taking a deep breath, the figure tucked a stray pink lock into her hood as she rubbed her hands together before beginning to climb the rough stone. Kabuto was likely in the upper rooms where lab equipment wouldn't be seen by passers by. Slipping in the single open window, the small shadow grimaced before removing her face mask. This place stank of death and torture, an eerily dark interior blotting out the majority of light. She would have to get use to it, lest she gag during the fight. She would have him this time; there was no escaping the mansion save by one door. Itachi had rigged all others with various traps.

Stealthily, the assassin examined the cadaver; it was clear by the gruesome remains on the table that the patient was no longer alive. The corpse was warm. Some of the blood retained its ruby gleam. It had only been a bit ago, she surmised, looking at the entrails which were impaled with various objects. There were also clear signs of sexual activity that was more recent than she wished to consider. _He's gone to clean up,_ she thought, disgustedly. This was similar to what had been done to her, but to a higher degree. This was Kabuto's work; Orochimaru never bothered to use corpses.

The girl's posture stiffened as she examined the other materials. Monkshood was easily recognizable from its carrot like appearance; it laid cut on one of the tables along with nightshade. Both were extremely toxic, however, nightshade was also an anesthetic that could be used in small doses for long periods of painless sleep. Her lips curled into a slight snarl as she noted a few of the other vials; all were various poisons, only one contained an unidentifiable liquid. Wafting a few fumes toward her nose, Sakura frowned. It didn't smell of anything, yet it gave off a sickening sense to her stomach, rolling her vision slightly. Setting it back in its place, the young woman glanced at a distinguished burn mark upon the wood. There was an off coloration in it, an outline of whatever had lain there. _About the size of a syringe. Was it injected into their victim?_

_Suddenly she was back on the table, screaming as he cut across her shoulder, peeling back the skin and muscle to force something in. It burned hideously; it seemed to be spreading through her system leaving her whining in agony. A second suddenly was flaming hot in her lower back as he repeated the process. _

"_Such a pretty little thing," Kabuto mused. "So young. It would be a shame to leave you with a mark, but it's necessary. Because I like you, I'll design you a mark fitting of your name but expect to pay for it."_

Jolted out of the memory, Sakura took a deep breath, trying to slow her erratic heartbeat and focus. Running her finger over the metallic chips, the assassin remembered the flakes she found on her shirts constantly. They were the same consistency and sheen though her own were slightly more silver than copper. A clip of skin though caught her attention; it didn't match that of the current body. It was too dark in color; one that had seen sun.

Footsteps drew her attention. Moving sharply, she dug her blades into the ceiling overhead. Carefully, the girl pulled her body up; twisting about to lock her position as the door clicked open. He stepped slowly into the room, cautiously glancing around as he pushed the glasses up on his nose. A butcher's apron was about his waist, blood glimmered darkly on it in the light. Pulling out a syringe that was metallic, he set it down as he glanced about, murmuring to himself as he fiddled about. "Let's see, you're right where I left you, there is those… Hm."

Following his gaze, to the vial, Sakura swallowed, sweat trickling down her skin. The assistant picked it up, swirling its contents slightly. Anticipation sharpened her vision as she watched him observe something in it before setting it back in its proper place. A smirk curved the corners of his lips. "You're a rather loud breather," he remarked casually.

Wickedly fast, a scalpel was flying for her face as he turned to face her. Batting it aside as she dropped to the ground, Sakura smiled with malicious gratification as she slammed a kick into the scientist's guard with a crack. He grinned wolfishly. "You are strong for your size, and faster than I expected" he observed as he hammered out a series of rabbit punches for her gut which she blocked easily. Diverting her attempt to stab him with a cutting knife, the dark medic pinned it into the wood as he hit a tender point in her shoulder to force its release.

With a sharp snap kick, she smiled in satisfaction as his glasses shattered, his nose cracking. Wrenching her hand free of his grip, she snarled as a thin blade whipped out to catch her cheek; a snap echoed as two ribs gave way under his heel twisting her toward the ground.

A jolt snapped her head forward as he caught her by the collar and threw her against the table, ripping off her hood. "My, my, this is a surprise," he purred, staring at the plaited pink locks. "How you have changed, Sakura… I wasn't expecting you to have survived the fire. I will have to have you tell me about it during one of our sessions."

Her heel snapped up to nail his hip. Decking him harshly as she twisted, Sakura forced her mind to remain call, to bury the emotion as she faced the hated silver haired apprentice of the Snake. A controlled, swift barrage slammed into his already broken arm. His grip ripped away the back of her shirt, leaving her in rags. Light suddenly was cast about the room behind her as the candle glinted off metal; looking back she stared in shock.

Metal wove about her back in the pattern of a tree, small floral like threads coming up over her shoulders, around a dark scar. They were silver in color, fused with her skin and yet, not painful. Each stripe was a quarter inch wide, raised. It was like a wire web. Kabuto chuckled as he leaned on the wall. "I promised to make it pretty, didn't I?" he reminisced. "You were a true success in every way, but we couldn't have a girl doing that no matter how brilliant a specimen you were. Pity you haven't figured out your abilities yet."

"Pity you can't beat me even without that knowledge," she returned forcing herself to take deep breaths, to keep her emotions in check. Her voice remained calm, mind cleared and observant of the wily silver haired shadow despite the shock. To see the results of her pain…. It left her wondering to what end they had intended her to go.

Reality brought her back to her senses as her eyes saw the fist aimed for her face. "You'll be telling me everything, Sakura, have no doubts about that fact!" Dropping sharply, she swept her leg in a quick circle, knocking him to the ground. Her heel slammed into the floor as he rolled from the way, his hand seizing her foot to wrench her off balance, striking for her inner thigh to disable the joint. Talented, Sakura kicked upward before he could complete the strike, twisting her body with his grip to force a release while neatly shattering his forearm, eliciting a hiss of pain.

Quickly getting up to her feet, she backed off as he clutched his broken arm. "One broken ulna, a facial fracture of the nose, and minor dislocation with bruising of the femur," Sakura listed as she continued her assault with a smirk. "I don't think you're in the position to make me tell you anything… you on the other hand."

Plunging her heel into the hip joint with a dark smile as he screamed in pain, Sakura stepped back from the evil figure. "Its interesting when the positions are reversed, isn't it Kabuto? I can remember everything you did to me and I fully intend to repay it all," she stated with a ghastly smile shining in those feral eyes that resembled a panther. "You left me to burn."

He leaned against the table, resolutely getting to his feet. A smirk was still plastered on his features, even as his muscles shook with repressed pain. "I find it interesting that you believe you can still win. Everything has a weakness, Sakura, and I know yours," Kabuto declared softly.

It was a second too late that she saw where he hand had gone. The vials clattered loudly as he sent them shattering to the ground, a sizzling, black mess erupting onto the ground at her feet as it ate through the floor boards with increasing speed as it sent smoke curling up in ribbons. Jumping sharply upward as the floor beneath her feet disappeared, she stared in horror as it continued to burn through the floor below and then into the ground where it disappeared. The assassin could see Itachi through the door, staring at the acid as it went beneath his feet. "Jump!" she screamed as he began to disappear into the darkness beneath the building.

In her peripheral vision, she watched Kabuto jump into the rafters, and then up out of her vision. But her mind was focused on the man who was steadily sinking away. His body was wrenching at the wood; not moving as his feet remained planted. Slicing away the boots, he ran up the short length before making a gambit leap. Sighing in relief as his fingers closed around the wooden beam, she focused her attention on the acid which had spread to the walls and looked to be attempting to eat at that too.

"The foundations will crumble. The best shot is window if we want to avoid the acid. Can you make it?"

Nodding, Sakura began to work her way across the beams. Her arms were tiring rapidly after the abuse her guard had taken in the fight, but letting go meant facing a two story fall into the acidic depths of liquid below. Swinging herself across the open air, she caught the beam closest to the window. Keeping her momentum, the young woman drew back only once before launching herself at the frame. Fear stole her breath as it loomed closer and then with a shriek of breaking glass, she was falling into the night.

Her legs bent to accept the impact, dropping her into a roll to take off the force. With a slight popping sound, her joints protested as she stood, shaking out her arms. There was no thought as she automatically turned to look for Itachi. He had landed neatly on the sill before he began to work his way down. As he hit the ground beside her, he gave a curt nod.

The twin shadows moved quickly, weaving through the darkness of the grounds. For a moment, it seemed like one of their old mission days; every movement was coordinated, precise with the others action. But now she was his equal, able to hold pace with him. As the wall approached, she took a deep breath before beginning her flip sequence to gain momentum. Her body turned in neat arcs as she approached his waiting hands. Perfectly landing in his boosting grip, she launched her body upwards as he threw her the remaining distance up over the wall. Turning quickly, she found her feet on the ground without stumbling.

In a moment, he was beside her, pulling back the ropes they had used to get over the first time. The sound of a metal bolt striking the stones galvanized the pair into action as the first wave of guards rushed forward. Drawing her blades from where they were stashed, she whipped them out to meet the blade of a young Captain with bright blue eyes. Coldly sidestepping his next swing, she sent her blades biting into his calves, severing the Achilles' tendon and putting him instantly out of commission. Meeting the next wild thrust with a calm guard, she gave only a step of ground as she parried the huge blade before throwing a punishing blow into his solar plexus.

Calmly, she noted that Itachi was dealing with the others, keeping her back clear. Reading caution within the last guard, she watched him carefully before beginning the deadly dance with his dual blades. Keeping his guard from crushing in on her, she wove her steps around him, moving circularly. Her blades were forced to catch his own above her head as she ducked beneath his arm to strike for his side, only to find his second blade shoot forward in a backhanded stab to parry. Pulling her body back to avoid the stab from meeting her ribs, Sakura backed up a step from the obvious blade master, who promptly swung an over hand barrage for her.

There was no rest; the young assassin fought to conserve energy against this new opponent as he battered her defenses. Every blow was an attack and yet there was no opening for her to strike. Ducking a swipe, she slid beneath the figure, kicking his ankles from beneath him. But as she studied the form, she realized that their figure was not built, but slender like an assassin more than a guard. Without any more time to think as the battle began again, she stared at the alarmingly gold eyes which stared back. The figure's hair was silver. "Hello Sakura," he purred. "Thank you for the wonderful fight. It's a pity we couldn't have another session to discuss your abilities…"

As his voice registered, she could not help but stare at him in horror. To think that he was here, back on his feet and fighting at a level she hadn't seen from him yet. Slicing forward, she caught the edges of his sleeves. The sight was sickening. Veins of metal slid all the way down his arms, lined by raised new scars.

Bile rose in her throat, bittering the flavors in her mouth instantly. The need to retch was over powering but she could not expose herself to him. What had he done? Scrambling to defend herself from the surprise attack by the masked form, she felt panic rising. His blades slammed one of her blades from her grip. Forced to fight with only one, she pushed her speed further. "Aww… be thankful that I at least made yours pretty," he laughed, catching her swipes easily.

One of his blades she managed to drive from his hand but in the next moment, she was suddenly in his grip. There was a sharp pain in her side and then her body began to weaken. Staring at the syringe in his hand, Sakura felt terror rising in her throat. A moment later she was on the ground as he dropped back to meet another figures blades. Her mind grew fuzzy, her vision blurred until colors ran into each other. And then she hit the blackness.

_She walked through the blackness, trying to remember what she was searching for. Her body felt as though the skin were being ripped from her flesh one agonizing piece at a time; she couldn't move nor breathe without blinding fire scalding her. Two golden orbs glimmered in the distance, but something held her from going to them. And then a chill passed over her skin. They were no longer welcoming but haunting, something to run from but she could not get her body to react as they drew closer and closer. A pair of snake like golden eyes stared at her as Kabuto's voice rang through her mind, swallowing her whole._

"Hold her down! Don't let her move!" a voice ordered sharply as she was pinned back to the table, her delirious eyes staring up into a set of lilac orbs.

And then as the force of the truth hit her, she felt a pair of cuffs click over her aching wrists.

_A/n: This story has more developing to go through. I know many of you were looking forward to Sakura finally completing one of her goals, but there is some growth yet for her to achieve and some other problems to be fixed. Let me know what your wondering about Sakura or any of the other characters and I will try to clarify it in the next chapter's beginning. _


	11. God Like Silver

**Author's note: Big response last chapter thank you to all who reviewed! For those of you who asked questions I tried to answer them as best I could without giving too much away. Suggested listening is Forgotten World by Brand X, and Dogs of War by Brand X.**

**Chapter 11: God-like Silver**

Thrashing violently against the cuffs, Sakura cried out indignantly at being pinned to the table. She needed to see him to make sure he was alright, to insure that he wasn't hurt. The keening wail had the many figures fighting even harder to hold down her struggling form.

"Sakura, calm down," the young woman with lilac eyes stated softly, her wide orbs showing her nervousness. "Please, we can't let Sasuke know you're here or I'll be in deep trouble." Hinata stroked her friends pink locks soothingly, shushing her. In desperation, she turned to the corner.

Stepping forward, Itachi leaned down to capture both her wrists. His eyes were near chrisom, dominate but not angry as he stared at her. "Be still," he rumbled, quieting the girl instantly as she gazed up at him questioningly. Letting her body relax against the table, she kept a grip on his tunic, whimpering softly against his chest as the nightmare's hold started to fade. Memories had taken over; worse than her dreams. "Hinata is going to check you over. You have been out over twenty four hours," he continued before releasing her form as she nodded mutely.

Tenderly, he stretched her out, helping her to remove the jerkin which covered her form. Silence reigned untouched as she felt his eyes boring into the designs on her back. The metal glimmered even brighter in the lighting, sending silver stars dancing across the walls. Flinching as his fingers traced the marks, Sakura flushed in shame. "Don't look," she whispered softly. "You shouldn't see these."

He remained silent, following the pattern along her spine that branched off to her shoulders and down her arms in slender branches that wove into a trunk. "They are a part of you," the assassin stated calmly. "Why should I not be acquainted with them?'

"Because they are ugly. He put them on me," Sakura stated, tears trailing down her cheeks.

"That is all the more reason we need to learn about them, Sakura. I will not have you needlessly weakening yourself. Orochimaru may be finished. But Kabuto is far from it," Itachi answered, caressing her cheek softly to wipe away the tears.

The Hyuuga heiress gently worked her fingers over the assassin girl's tight muscles, working the tension from them firmly. Each point unwound further stress until Sakura had calmed. Continuing to work across the designs, she frowned thoughtfully. "Sakura… these are woven through your body. Its like a protective shell. If you put pressure on them, they absorb the impact. But they also seem to be woven into your bones like a skeleton. Whatever he injected you with, it's making the processes in your body speed up, but there is a down side. You are losing your life faster as well... and only Neji has the cure," she said softly.

There was a moment of silence as she absorbed the information, resting her head on the table, staring at the wall. "Then I had better make the most of it," Sakura answered resolutely, as Itachi removed her cuffs. " Cause there is no way in hell I will beg to that man."

Sitting up, she sighed softly, slipping back on her jerkin. A silence hung as the pair stared at her, one in shock, the other in reproach. "Sakura… why would you throw away your life out of pride?" Hinata whispered softly, her lilac eyes wide in amazement. "It is true that my cousin holds a great dislike to you, but even he does not wish to see you-"

"He ordered the Guard Captain's to kill me," the pinkette interrupted. "He doesn't give a damn if I die of this, Hinata; hell, he probably sent Kabuto to do it since his men have been ineffective!"

"Calm down." Itachi ordered softly. If Sasuke were to discover their prescience, there would be more trouble than a cat in a canary pen. Her voice was raising in pitch and volume as her hysteria grew. "There is another way, but it means we will have to go back to the Hyuuga manor and retrieve the cure ourselves."

The lilac eyed young woman shook her head. "You misunderstand," she put in regretfully. "It can't be stolen… Neji has it on him at all times. He has to." Tucking a stray strand behind her ear, the Hyuuga heiress sat on a chair, her eyes distant. Her lips twitched into a forlorn smile.

"Two years after Sakura left to become your apprentice, Neji lost the Hyuuga inheritance because he no longer had a wife to bear an heir to the clan. Slighted, and disowned by our father, he turned to the Guard to once again gain back his honor and perhaps find Sakura. He loved her with his soul, though he would never admit it. He was afraid to appear weak; attached to that which had cost him everything for fear of losing it again."

Pausing to collect herself, Hinata continued. "In two months, he had become a Captain. Buried in his work. The commander was harsh, driving, forcing him on missions that bordered impossibility. Somewhere in that year, my brother became ice. He developed a sheer black and white view of the world, implementing harsher policies than have been seen in the city since the War Days. He tried to erases the evil within these walls, to take out the Akatsuki which had taken the one thing he wanted more than his life. And then he corrupted that love into a hate which burns in his soul."

"In order to complete his goal, Neji turned to experiments which would increase his strength and stamina until he was virtually immortal. But at the cost of needing an antidote to keep that strength from killing him," she finished, her eyes on the floor as the two assassin's stared at her in shock. "I don't know what's in it."

Sakura shook her head as the Hyuuga finished, pushing up to her feet. "It might not even be the same thing," she snapped. "There is no guarantee it will work; the only one who would know what to do is Kabuto or Tsunade. My mentor is dead, and Kabuto is on the run. There is no reason to distract ourselves from the main objective because of my wellbeing. Kabuto must be found"

Folding his arms, Itachi's chrisom eyes met that of the furious viridian. "If it is a possibility, then we should not discount it. You would not allow Hinata to continue if this situation affected her; I will not allow you. To go after the Commander is the only permissible action."

Her lips tilted in a dark sneer before she turned away. "Kabuto is the one supplying the Commander with his drugs under Sasori, remember?" she questioned coldly, belting on her gear to the Uchiha's displeasure. "This will cut out the middle man."

"Woman, you are too stubborn for your own good. You are going to stay here."

"I told you before Itachi," Sakura stated sharply. "You are no longer my mentor. You are either with me. Or I am alone. But you don't have the right to tell me what to do any longer. I am not a subordinate."

It was clear her words had inflicted sharp wounds; the coal orbs became masks of darkness. Regret stabbed her heart, her fists clenched. This was a battle that she could not lose for the sake of her freedom. But she would have done anything to retake those words. Softening her tone, Sakura looked at the elder Uchiha pleadingly. "Itachi, my life will always be in danger. What is the difference if I know how long I have?"

Silence reigned as the Uchiha turned his back and vanished into the darkness, the chrisom eyes haunting her memory. Heavy weights sat in her chest; even as water flooded her vision, she held back the tears. It hurt. But it would have to if there was to be any growth. Yet the rejection stung. Her fist slammed into the wall with a cracking thud as the wood splintered under the assault.

Bloody knuckle prints stained the wall as she unleashed the pain, relishing in the hurt it brought. How could she have been so stupid? He was never going to see her as an equal; she was wasting her time. "Sakura," Hinata intervened, catching the girls hand with suprising strength. The lilac eyes were firm, honest as the moon's face. "Do not begrudge him his protectiveness… it is obvious, even to me though it may not be to you. Itachi loves you."

A bolt struck her through the heart, her knees gave out as she slumped to the floor in shock at the simple words. He loved her? How could he love her? "I-I don't understand," she stuttered.

"You wouldn't," a male voice put in, chrisom eyes staring at the shaking form cruelly. "I hope you don't make habits of bringing criminals into our home, Hinata, nor speaking about my brother as though he is good."

Spitting at his feet, Sakura curled up. "Itachi is a better man than you, coward."

"Oh really? What do you even know about him, Sakura? Anything besides his ever so elegant words?" Sasuke mocked. "Itachi is the reason the Uchiha clan doesn't exist anymore. He killed every single one of them like lambs at a butcher's shop. I was lucky enough to be away visiting the Hyuuga's when it happened; even as I came home he tried to kill me as well. The only reason he did not succeed is because Neji's father beat him off."

Her lips curled up in a snarl of disbelief. That was a story she well knew. "Such a dark story, Sasuke, that paints a haunting picture of the killer Itachi, but you forget one detail. As you said, you weren't there. I was," she chuckled humorlessly, bitterly. "But that has nothing to do with anything."

There was a ghastly light in his eyes as he stepped forward. "Oh but it does. You see, the things Itachi loves…"He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "He kills." Laying heavy hands upon her shoulders, he turned her to face his bright red eyes. As the blood colored pools consumed her, Sasuke's face was shrouded demonically in shadows. She had seen that look before; it was the face Kabuto had when those gold eyes had shown through. Sakura felt revulsion rise through her mind like water flooding a damn that steadily weakened under the assault of the waves. Reaction took over. Bolting from the room, she chased after the retreating shadows, looking for a way out of the maze like compound and away from the dragon of doubt.

Stumbling out into the daylight, she tumbled into a pair of sturdy arms. Her eyes flashed up to the coal colored orbs, reading the concern in them as he helped her up to her feet. There was no need to speak; he knew the only reason she would have run. With a flick of his wrist, he retrieved her weapons from the inside of his pack. A tilt of her head indicated the direction they would take; her eyes settled down into resolution, her fear gone. "We go for Sasori. Akatsuki headquarters will give us a starting ground."

Syncing herself to his movements as they shot off through the sunlight, Sakura split off from him neatly. There was only one Akatsuki base that remained permanent in the city; it could be approached only from two sides. If they were to get in, they would have to take opposite sides to keep both guard sets busy. Dropping in at the abandoned ship yards, Sakura took a breath, expanding her senses. Her eyes unfocussed as she walked, looking for flickers of movement rather than forms. Wheeling sharply to dodge a large guillotine sword before it could cleave her in half, the young woman stared at the blue skinned man before her. His hair stood up of its own accord, shark like teeth smiled back. "You've gotten pretty, Pinky, but your reflexes suck."

"Yeah, yeah, Kisame. I've been off training with Itachi for the last few years," she replied, straightening as he hefted the blade to his shoulder. "We're both here to see Leader."

Kisame's grin became predatorily interested. "We can see him later. After all, you owe me a-"

A silver edge kissed his throat with a touch of pressure, not enough to bite, but to worry. "I don't think you want to complete that sentence," she purred with a vixen's smile to the shocked figure. "This Kit has grown claws. Now let's go see Pein."

Lightly a hiss struck the air and then a chain found itself around her throat, wrenching her back. Looking up into the violet eyes of the silver haired man, Sakura raised an eyebrow as she noted the satanist rosary around his neck. "Oy Kisame, you nearly got screwed by this little bitch? Oh, it's Pinky! Damn, I've been waiting along time to sacrifice your ass; maybe Pein will finally let me, eh, girly? Unless you brought the depressed weasel with you." he questioned, keeping the pressure just this side of uncomfortable. "May as well take her to leader. Sooner he sees her, sooner I get my sacrifice."

_Not likely , Hidan,_ Sakura thought to herself, letting him take her inside peaceably. Sheathing her blades, the assassin girl patiently kept herself in control as Hidan pushed her in the right direction. The pink haired girl kept her eyes roving as they entered through the massive doors. The skeleton of a ship stood before her; at its top sat a single figure with two others flanking him known as Zetsu and Kazuku. Taking a deep breath as she saw Itachi being brought in by one known as Deidara, Sakura turned her attention to the bright ghost eyes that stared at her. Pein watched uninterestedly.

Silence hung as the two groups paused. Then the god like silver eyes turned away. "Kill the girl; Itachi can stay," he dictated.

Sakura focused as she ducked beneath the chain before it could tighten and snap her neck. Driving a kick back into the man's solar plexus, she gathered her muscles before shooting off toward the skeleton. Her body wove about the boards taking her up the massive structure with ease. Springing up to the top level, she guarded her balance as the first of his guards rushed her. Nimbly jumping onto a thinner pole, the girl threw her fist into the back of his neck, sending him toppling. Sidestepping the second, she dropped him with a twist of her hands as her armguards caught his thin swords and threw them off the edge. All that was left was those silver eyes.

"You've been trained," he stated.

"Considering you were the one who allowed it, I would have thought you remembered," Sakura returned.

His orange hair fluttered slightly in the breeze; she could not help but stare at the circular piercings which lined his nose and the two in his lips. Pein rose. "I see no profit for you in fighting us."

"I didn't come to fight. I came to find the whereabouts of the Puppet master," she answered, keeping her eyes on him only as she stood her ground.

"We don't give up our own. You should know you have no right to anything as Itachi's apprentice," the older man stated coolly. "It is a shame you cannot leave here alive; you were one of the perfect Master and apprentice pairs we have had." There was a nearly unperceivable tilt of his head, movement closed in around her.

A desperate gamble entered her mind; one that would be her only chance to make it out of this alive. It had to possibility to steal the lifeblood from her body and there was a possibility Pein would not even accept. "Initiate me."

All movement ceased as eight pairs of eyes swung to the pink haired assassin in shock. Pein's gaze was cautious, assessing as he stared at the determination in the emerald orbs. "And why should I allow you that honor?"

"Because I have gained skills that differ from your own members; I have taken on the Guard in several occasions and won. I survived beneath your radar for four years, killing those I was under contract for without ever being caught," she stated solidly. "I have taken on that which is my birthright as a Haruno. I am the last of my clan, and the greatest. I studied under Itachi and under Lady Tsunade the Slug Princess. I have surpassed both in skill."

There was a pause; she could feel Itachi's eyes on her. He was warning her to be cautious silently. Pein could be unpredictable in his mood; if it turned unfavorable, she would have to move quickly to escape with her life. As a flicker of doubt shown through, Sakura added one more tidbit. "I have been targeting Orochimaru for the past three weeks. In doing so, I discovered something else that might be of interest to you. Akatsuki has a traitor. He has been with Orochimaru behind your back, Leadersama, as well as with the Commander of the Guard."

"We are aware of this."

His words brought her heart to a stop as he turned to face her. "It is for that reason that Sasori of the Red Sand does not stand here," Pein continued. "However, the fact you are privy to that information is a tribute to your skill. Few are aware of this fact. If two can vouch for you, then I will accept your initiation request."

Below, the black and white man stepped forward, his body looking strangely divided. "I have seen her kill," he stated. "She is the one who stole the Damaiyo's life."

Holding her ground as she faced the Akatsuki leader, Sakura steadied her nerves. Her gamble was going well so far; if one more could attest to her strikes then there would be no need for a fight to prove such. Another voice chimed in, fitting in such a dark place. "I have as well," Sasori stated calmly from where he stood on the balcony, throwing a corpse down of one of the assassins. "Shame I'm not invited. But that's alright. I have brought us other guests."

Staring up at the crossbows aimed for their hearts, Sakura glanced to Pein who merely closed his fist. And then chaos erupted as the clash began. Dodging the bolts as they slammed into the wood beneath her feet, she fought her way through the captains toward the hated Puppet master who merely smiled in anticipation as he drew the hated katana. Her fists broke through the ranks with ease, her blades biting flesh mercilessly. Leaping to the balcony she sent four furious blows down against his guard, barely dodging his own swipe as she landed.

"Pleasure to see you again Sakura," he said quietly as he locked her blades. "A friend told me you would be here."

Realization dawned a moment too late as she saw the masked, silver haired figure behind her lunge for her unprotected back.

_A/n: R&R… if you have questions about Neji's condition, your gonna have to wait til next chapter. Ten short reviews or five more extensive will have the massive battle chapter posted early Wednesday._


	12. Bright Flaming Orange

**Only four people reviewed last chapter out of three hundred, so I decided to put this up Sunday as I usually do instead of earlier. A word of warning: There is some nudity, perversion, and a lot of turmoil in this chapter. Some things will link to future chapters! Recommended listening: Please by Staind.**

**Special thanks to LaughsRFun, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, nicolerogersXX, and Hana-Taisho for reviewing! I tried to answer your questions as best I could. **

**Hope you enjoy- LadyYakamichi**

**Chapter 12: Flaming Bright Orange**

"_Was there something that I couldn't see? Never knew this would be so political… You might feel in control of things, but you're not holding all the strings."- Please by Staind_

Time seemed to slow as she saw the slender, long blade reaching to cut her legs from under her. Her breath caught in her throat; she could only watch as it drew closer. The blow would disable any chance to fight; yet she could not move to avoid the attack with Sasori's lock holding her. Suddenly, another silver haired body slammed into the masked figure, throwing them both from her view.

Sakura drove forward into Sasori's defenses with her second blade. Weaving patterns of light, she kept her body lithely dancing away from the edge in his hands as she put more strength into her assaults. Sweeping the puppet master off his feet, she stabbed down to pin his cloak. Her second blade was suddenly blocked from behind her as she was forced to dodge a slender dirk that stabbed for her ribs.

Turning her attention back to the masked figure who had returned, Sakura managed to glance about the warehouse. Though they were outnumbered, the Akatsuki were fighting valiantly in pairs which forced the guards to accept the grounds they were given. Each member seemed to be in his own element, perfectly matched. But sooner or later, they would fall to a lucky shot. They merely did not have the number required to face waves of guards as they were doing now.

Parrying the katana that followed the dirk, Sakura began an intricate dance of steps about her opponent. Moving continually to their weaker left side, she rhythmically batted aside their blows, weaving her body about the blades without expending more energy than necessary. Tight quarters were unfavorable to such a pair of weapons. Pushing more power into her return strikes, she pushed into a barrage that punished the hands. Each ringing blow was distinctly enunciated by the ringing peal of metal. The strokes were a familiar pattern that many of the Captains used, some mixed with the fluid style of the Commander and a harsher style that usually fit offensive lines, yet she could counter them all. Her body felt a slight sheen of sweat over her skin as she felt her muscles warm with the workout. It was an addicting sensation.

As the speed suddenly doubled, Sakura grinned viciously. So he had only been testing her. That made things all the more fun for her. Her muscles wove to block and attack with practiced precision. Moderating the strength in favor of speed the young girl snarled with joy as she saw the snake like eyes behind the mask. Driving her heel to his solar plexus, the assassin kunoichi knocked him from his feet. Her blade flicked out to twist his from his grasp.

She lunged forward to drive her blade into his heart. Yet as the blow fell, the scientist brought up his forearm in a last defense.

Suddenly her blade was caught; it refused to move though she had thrown her full weight into it. A jarring sensation ran up her shoulder as she was suddenly thrown aside, losing the grip on her only remaining blade. The pink haired assassin could only stare in horror as he pulled it from his arm, ignoring the blood as silver liquid suddenly filled its gash. Silver threads ran along his arms were the material had been ripped away.

Removing his mask, Kabuto smiled darkly. "Very nice indeed…" he murmured, twisting the sword in his grasp so that it now faced its owner as he abandoned the dirk. "You're still improving."

Sakura could sense the double meaning in his words, but there was no sense in asking in the middle of a war. Glancing back to where Sasori stood with her other sword, the pinkette swallowed as her hands clutched the railing. A plan formed rapidly in her mind as Kabuto approached with a lecherous smile on his lips. "But you know you have a way to go to catch up, don't you? Girls always develop slower than boys, but with you it's worth it to see the final result, wouldn't you agree, Sasori?"

"Certainly," the Puppet master agreed, caging her in. "Now, Sakura, you are going to come with us quietly. And if you don't, then I will happily remind you of how I punish those who make me wait."

There was a strong thud beneath her feet; a hilt protruded from the landing. Without pause, she wrenched it free, lunging forward to engage Sasori. Itachi was suddenly beside her, a thin smile on his lips. Automatically she stepped to his back, defending against the onslaught. Her mind felt at peace, something seemed complete as they held their own against the monstrosities of men.

In the deadly waltz of blades, their circles never broke; harmony reigned. There was no worry, no uncertainty, only the sheer force of the power that they wielded. Even as the battle stepped into higher gear, she could feel him keep in perfect rhythm with her movements. She had no need to worry; no blade would touch either of them. Sakura had learned her base fighting from him, had always worked in complimentary lines to him.

A sharp whistle rang out over head. Looking up as Pein vacated the area along with the other Akatsuki, she nodded once to Itachi who caught her eye. Leaping the side, she did not even both to check her back as she cleared the way with a series of well thrown barrages. With a precise leap through the doors, the young girl wove down a few back alleys. Itachi remained along side her, deep in thought. Reluctance radiated from his steps as she turned toward the clock tower.

Hopping the gate, she headed up the stairs carefully, avoiding the thin wires. He followed behind until they reached the top landing where the others were gathered, Pein at their head.

As she saw the silver eyes that stared at her coldly, Sakura paused. She noted the silent demand in them, felt the hand behind her seize her arm in warning. Caught between the two dominate males, the kunoichi let the silence hang as she took in both postures. One radiated protection, the other displeasure. Stepping forward once more, she gently reassured Itachi with a single nod before presenting herself before Pein.

"How did they find us?" he demanded quietly, though the intensity in his voice betrayed his wrath.

"Sasori is their leader; it was only a matter of time," she responded, calm though she was faced with a storm. "It is unfortunate you called a retreat or the antidote I was searching for could have been obtained and the threats eliminated as they should have been."

"Antidote?"

Itachi stepped beside her, into the fierce gaze. "Sakura has acquired a toxin that Kabuto placed in her blood stream. A doctor estimated she has two weeks unless the antidote is administered. Sasori and Kabuto are the only two known to carry it," he elaborated. "Both of whom were present."

Chuckling darkly, Pein stared up at the pair. "Cunning, just like the kitsune. I see why you chose her, Itachi. But now that your hand is revealed, what is to stop me from merely imprisoning you. For all I know you are also traitors. Prove to me your innocence. Or you will not be leaving that position alive."

"Very well." Sakura answered coolly. Stripping off her tunic, she unbound the bandages from her chest and arms to reveal the various scars. But more prominent was the silver sakura tree that curled up her back and down her thighs out of view. The raised red scars were hideous, pocketed by other marks of abuse along her skin. Removing her pants as well, she unwound the lower to reveal the marks entirely. "Look as you please."

A deep part of her heart was pleased to see that even Itachi was blushing mildly before he tore his eyes away from her front. She stood plainly before the members, unashamed of her skin as the sun light bathed her cream sections distinctly from that which had seen the sun. Lean, curvaceous, and filled out as a woman should through the chest quite generously Sakura's gentle coloring drew the eyes like a goddess of the moon. Glancing over her shoulder boldly, Sakura turned to face the Leader of the Akatsuki with a slow pivot.

His eyes raked over her, observant, but with a hint of something else beneath the surface. It was a darker desire, a want as he stared as if to undress her to her soul. Meeting his gaze defiantly, proudly she cocked her hip.

Itachi's cloak suddenly covered her from view as he glanced at the Leader coldly. "Is our loyalty enough now?" he questioned, tucking it about her.

The silent nod was enough. Redressing, she glanced as one of the members stepped forward. She recognized the pigment deficiency that caused odd divisions of his dark skin to pale white that marked him as Zetsu. His blade flicked out to knick her arm, taking blood with it. Licking the edge, he paused. "You are not poisoned. He has given you a cocktail that will force your development."

"Development into?" Sakura questioned curiously.

"Full growth."

Mulling that statement over, Sakura stared at her body. Had she not finished already? Her form had not grown in over a year; she had developed normal attributes of a young woman. Biologically speaking, she wondered what further additions could be possible. Nodding her thanks to him, Sakura turned so that she once more faced the Leader. "I assume my initiation is complete?" she stated. "The battle should have given enough range of my skills to provide a suitable sample."

Pein nodded curtly, his silver orbs dangerously alight. Subtly, Itachi seemed to sigh in frustration or relief. "We will go over the logistics later. The Guard is in tune to our previous headquarters; we will utilize this as our permanent base now. It will be difficult to escape notice for long," he stated grimly.

Meeting his gaze, the kunoichi smiled darkly. "That is why taking them down one by one is the best option," she mused with a panther's grin. "If pairs harass each steadily enough, I will guarantee that one of them will break and come out after us. In which case, all we have to do is lead them back here."

"Staying in a group will attract notice as you said," Itachi added in. "Therefore, we need to divide up into pairs and each choose separate targ-"

"There is no profit to a vengeance strike." Pein cut off coldly. "Sasori will be dealt with accordingly, but neither the Commander nor Kabuto is a direct danger to our organization. It is not your place to say what we should do. I will forgive the challenge to me this time as you each have been gone. The consequences will be severe if you choose to again. For now you each have assignments. Hidan and Kazuku, you are travelling to the land of lightning to deal with the Neko organization. Kisame and Deidara, your job is to eliminate the Yakuza before they get a rooting here. Itachi and Zetsu will be going to stop Tobi. In two weeks, report back here for further orders."

From his cloak, he drew three bags of money tossing one to each pair who vanished. Only Itachi paused, his volcanic black eyes boring into Sakura with a silent message of caution and a flicker of protectiveness. It was clear he was loath to leave her alone, but also that he was aware of Pein's earlier threat. Taking a deep breath as he too headed away, Sakura turned to Pein, her lips twitching. "As for me?"

"You are staying with me. You may have learned the basics from us, Sakura, but I have no doubt you have forgotten some of the key rules. The next two weeks, we will see if you are able to handle the title Akatsuki and you will learn to utilize your newer abilities. Stay here, for now, and read this," he ordered with a smirk, tossing her a thick black scroll dismissively. "It details what is required of you. I have other business."

Catching it deftly, Sakura sat down against the wall and began to read silently as he vanished. A particular passage caught her interest.

_Missions are to be handled as ordered, failure to comply with orders or complete the mission given will be punished according to the infraction at my will. As a member, you will be asked to kill, sell your body, remove threats to our organization, and are required to fulfill any requirements as directed on the mission briefing. Your loyalty belongs only to me; human attractions are to be dealt with quickly in the appropriate manner. In return for your loyalty and service, you will be paid in accordance to the mission and given access to anything you require for your success. _

_As the Leader of the Akatsuki, I will do as I see fit with its members. Any defiance will be dealt with. _

Her brain turned it over and over in her mind, bringing herself back to her days as an apprentice. Every rule that Itachi had burned into her mind fit these requirements; every punishment a mere tap compared to what could now be inflicted upon her. As she read further, she shook her head. Apprentices were at the mercy of their master except for treason; it was their master who dictated law and requirements except when it came to missions. Members, however, were bound by the will of the Leader.

A dangerous edge, she thought glancing over the passage once more as she recalled his feral expression when she had revealed her body. Something flickered into her mind, a blue haired woman's face. Sakura had seen her when she was an apprentice; the woman had been associated the Akatsuki as an information source. The pinkette frowned digging up the recollection. It had been on one of the missions she had failed. She had only been thrashed by Itachi. Pein had dragged the woman away stating that their punishment would be dealt with in private once he had been satisfied with Sakura's condition.

_I got a beating… but her… she screamed all night,_ Sakura thought, setting aside the scroll. _That was one of the worse thrashings I got. Did he do it to prevent Pein from enacting the same on me? _

Coming back to the present, she picked up the scroll once more, taking the contents potential in. _Pein has the ability to inflict any type of punishment for any crime or anything he deems a challenge. _Realization dawned upon her like a blow to the back of the skull. Itachi's look made sense now; the smirk of Pein as he had left and the animosity between the two.

_He thinks Itachi is growing too powerful, that he's getting attached to me. So he is going to use me to put Itachi in his place. And for the next two weeks, he has every opportunity to force me to break the rules. He wants me to fail. He has been waiting for this since I joined the organization; it is the only reason he permitted me to become Itachi's apprentice or to return after so long. _

The scroll fluttered from her grasp. A lump welled up in throat as she curled up, resting her head on her knees as the weight of what she had done. Though her temper often flared with the Uchiha heir, Sakura had never wanted to be his demise once she had understood. His reluctance to come to the tower, why he had not let her come to Pein earlier… She had put his life in danger and snapped at him in the process at the Hyuuga manor. There was only one course of option; to completely submit to the Akatsuki leader and to keep Itachi safe while it was possible. In two weeks she would have to learn control, restraint of her emotions, and the perfect service required of an Akatsuki member.

That meant that for the moment, she finished reading the scroll Pein had given her and she remained in the tower until Pein told her otherwise. Absorbing everything she could from the black scroll, the kunoichi read it twice before setting it aside. Her muscles were cramped from the battle; she took the time to limber them up with a few stretches before settling into a meditation state to allow her rest without falling asleep and to go over the information.

Several hours later, footsteps approached. Opening her green eyes, Sakura rose and inclined her head respectfully to Pein. The girl kept her gaze to his chest wisely, noting the small smirk that gleamed in his cold eyes. "Come… I have found a place to suitably outfit you for your first mission."

As the words registered, Sakura carefully kept her expression smooth as she accepted the red cloak. Tucking her hair inside as she pulled up the cowl, she followed him down the stairs into society. Her composure never faltered as they walked past the guard station, nor as the patrol passed her. Remaining a step behind him, her eyebrows shot up as she recognized Temari's old shop. Pein's eyes took in the expression as he motioned her inside.

Obeying quickly, Sakura stepped inside. The parlor was stocked completely with various women's wear, most of it rather scandalous. Barely holding in a shudder of revulsion as the new owner's lecherous stare raked over her, Sakura glanced to Pein for guidance as he leaned in the doorway. He nodded his approval. "The standard blacks, Eisu, and then one of your special dresses," he provided with a warning undertone. "Something visually attractive, but keep your hands to yourself."

The owner nodded and motioned her over to the pedestal. Removing her cloak reluctantly, Sakura remained still as his measuring tape shifted about her form. "You'll need to release your… assets from their bindings," he stated as he took her waist measurements, a slightly gleeful smile appearing on the shop keeper's face.

As she looked back to Pein, Sakura saw that there was no leeway. Keeping her disgusted feelings hidden, the girl unwound the bandages so that her chest sprang free. He stared for a moment before reaching forward to slip the tape around her back. She felt the fingers touch her chest a moment before the flat of blade slapped the offending appendages away from her skin. Covering them with her arms, the young woman stared as Pein's lethal expression sent the tailor bustling about his shop disarmingly for suitable dresses.

Each selection Pein helped her in and out of to her concealed displeasure, critically eyeing each before dismissing them. Most were tight about the waist, exposing her slender curves without being lewd. Finally, he selected one. It was embroidered with silver thread, almost the color of the sea. Constricted with a corset top, but no sleeves, it cinched her bust up. The skirt was long, nearly touching the ground as she stood upon unfamiliarly tall shoes, a white cloak completing the ensemble to hide her bare shoulders. A few blades were slipped in various hidden sheaths. The shop owner styled her hair quickly, plaiting it intricately.

As Pein handed her a mask of pearl white, Sakura looked at it in confusion before seeing the nearly identical black and gold in his hands. He was dressed formally in a black and gold lord's jacket; it had escaped her notice beneath his cloak. Accenting his flaming bright orange hair, it was cut to show off his broad shoulders. Helping him to tie the mask in place, Sakura swallowed her nervousness at the close contact, using the opportunity to speak softly. "Pein-sama, what am I to be doing on this mission?" she questioned as she tied the knot.

Turning to allow him to tie on her own, Sakura stiffened slightly as his fingers brushed her cheek as he set the mask in place before tying it securely. "We are going to the Hyuuga's masquerade ball, Sakura. As Lord of Rain, I received an invitation to the event. You are going to be my escort and you are going to gain as much information as you can from Neji Hyuuga."

_A/n: And so the story continues. I will send a preview of the masquerade to those who give me their thoughts on Pein and Itachi at this point._ _If I get ten reviews, I will post up on the day the tenth is given. I know that there has not been a lot of information on the silver stuff; don't worry, all will be explained later! This story has a bit to go first though._


	13. Chiseled Alabaster

**Authors Note: First off, THANK YOU to my three constant reviewers of LaughsRFun, Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, and Hana-Taisho. You all are the people who inspire me to keep going when I hit bad writing days. This chapter is all about the masquerade. A warning: There is implied smut and some graphic situations. Don't like? Don't read but don't yell at me cause its not all that bad. Now on to the story.**

**Chapter 13: Chiseled Alabaster**

_Recap: Turning to allow him to tie on her own, Sakura stiffened slightly as his fingers brushed her cheek as he set the mask in place before tying it securely. "We are going to the Hyuuga's masquerade ball, Sakura. As Lord of Rain, I received an invitation to the event. You are going to be my escort and you are going to gain as much information as you can from Neji Hyuuga."_

The Hyuuga mansion was adorned in fair splendor, lit with hundreds of lanterns. And the guard was doubled what she had ever seen on the outside. It was a party of lords, their body guards, and some of the various land's guards. Her eyes roved over them, noting the various colorful masks combined with the many types of clothing as they were admitted.

Keeping her arm about Pein's as they approached the gates, Sakura glanced for a second time at the invitation in his hand. There was no doubt it was genuine, but what stirred her mind was that Pein was the Lord of Rain country. More than once she had wondered how he managed to run the country when he was dealing with the Akatsuki almost twenty four seven. However, she held her tongue; there was no need to provoke him or seem to be questioning him when it could lead to dire consequences.

With her eyes lowered as Pein passed over the invitation for inspection, the kunoichi took a shallow breath. The restricting laces of the corset left no room for her to breathe; her ribs protested even the shallowest movements. The outfit was not one she would be able to fight in if she was recognized. Going over her instructions mentally, Sakura remained close to the Akatsuki Leader, keeping a pleasant smile on her face. Her formalities were smooth, cultured with the nobility of her childhood as a Haruno, while greeting those who spoke with him. Internally, however, she cursed him for making her wear this fiend of a damned dress.

One man caught her eye, especially with the extravagant eye mask he wore of silver with black and white accents. From the various stones on its shining surface, Sakura had no doubt that he was a man of wealth. Long dark hair fell down his back like a waterfall of night. Her eyes followed him as he mingled among many guests, but Pein did not allow them near the black and silver suited man.

Some were full masks, distortions of normal features or of various fictional characters. Others wore half masks that were cut diagonally, some vertically, but elegantly decorated with feathers and jewels. The painted were among the few, yet distinctly fine. Mentally, she reflected that she could read the personality behind each easily for it echoed in the coloring.

The lack of oxygen was beginning to make her vision swim; her feet swayed slightly until she had to hold on for support. As Pein's arm snaked about her waist to steer her toward the gardens, Sakura shifted uncomfortably under the additional pressure; a slight squeeze at her side warned of his displeasure at the action. Sitting down, she took a slow breath, trying to sort her thoughts. As the orange haired man's lips skimmed her ear, she shuddered in the cool dark air. "Breathe for now, but you know what you are to do," he whispered coolly.

"If he wishes to take you anywhere beyond these gardens, you will go with him after speaking to me. He has not been able to take his eyes off you, so I do not doubt that is a feasible possibility. Do what is necessary. Once you have gathered suitable information we will leave together. If you are caught, you will be left to his mercy and discretion."

With a final light pressure on her waist, he disappeared into the crowded affair. Shifting about, she found a comfortable position on the small stone bench beside the koi pond. Watching the brightly colored fish turn about in their many colors, she felt her mind slowly ease, a gentle smile tilting her lips. The beauty of nature surpassed this finery for there were no threats, only peace.

Black boots registered in her peripheral vision, drawing her attention up the dark suit to the silver, royal blue, and black mask. The eyes were a startling gray-white, almost cloud colored. He had an attractive face, sharp, but not cruel; his form was clearly built with large shoulders and a small waist. Fair copper skinned with dark hair, the figure stole her breath, leaving her swaying slightly. "Are you alright?" he questioned calmly, steadying her.

"Yes… thank you," she replied, a soft blush tingeing her cheeks as he sat beside her.

He paused, his fingers brushing over her intricate locks. "Your hair… it is very beautiful," he remarked. "Darker than I have ever seen, more vibrant a pink. Does it run in your family?"

"Yes, it does… my father used to tell us that the rain had washed the red away and left us with pink," she answered softly with a wistful smile. "All of our many branches have inherited it as well."

The young man smiled contently at the anecdote. "How peculiar. May I ask your name, Miss-?"

Her insides tied in knots as she watched him. Genuine warmth radiated off him, leaving her basking in the simple glow that had been absent from her life for so many years. The blush deepened as she met those cloud like eyes. But as she felt her heart swell, a chill passed over her spine as she saw the eyes behind him that watched ever so closely. "My name is Lilia," she answered softly. "And yours?"

"Unimportant," he said with a secretive tilt to his lips, "After all this is a party of masks. May I get you a drink?"

Nodding, Sakura allowed the mysterious figure to help her to her feet. He guided her through the crowd carefully, always keeping her close though never so much that it was inappropriate by social standards. As she stared at his back, the kunoichi was lost in the way his body moved, the smooth muscles rippling beneath his fitted coat and his knowing steps through the throng. A mild sense of déjà vu crossed her mind before it was lost in her musings about her masked one.

A cup of cold water was pressed into her hands, drawing her back to the present as she gratefully drank of it. The slight relief allowed her to forget her aching ribs for a moment. He gestured to a bench off to the side and once more he sat beside her, closer than before. "Forgive my curiosity, Lilia, but who are you here with?" he questioned slowly.

"I am here with Nagato-san, the Lord of Rain," she replied.

"If it is acceptable, how do you know him? He is the only Lord who can walk about without guards in this city. His reputation is enough that not even the Akatsuki will dare," the man stated, looking at her seriously. "He is dangerous, Lilia."

_I know that better than anyone,_ she thought silently, letting her eyes drop to her lap. Taking a breath, the kunoichi considered her words as she replied. "I am merely his escort this evening, nothing more," she answered, her fingers fidgeting over the tooling in her dress. "I have no desire for him."

Gently fingers traced her cheek, bringing the vibrant viridian up to his gray. Then his lips were on herown pressing a chaste, longing kiss to them. It was tender, encapsulating her senses as his woodland scent filled her. Like the sky mixed with the wind of winter that held a smoky tinge to it, the strong passion echoed through it. For a moment, the girl let herself drift away, closing her eyes.

Suddenly a pair of red eyes flashed through her mind. Drawing back as a painful twist hit her heart, the kunoichi swallowed. Her chest hurt as though she had been stabbed. Never had she been so conflicted; she wanted this new peace, but it felt as though it were a betrayal. The masked one looked on, his eyes betraying a flash of pain. "If you do not love him… why do your eyes show so much pain?" he whispered, quietly.

"Forgive me," she said softly, "This is all very sudd-"

"Excuse me, may I have a word with Lady Lilia?" The dark tone of voice sent shivers down her back as she met smoldering storm eyes of Pein. Rising automatically, the young woman sent an apologetic smile to the masked one before withholding a grimace as Pein steered her away forcefully. He took her past the gardens into a silent section.

Suddenly she was pinned by her throat, the breath forced from her lungs. Anger rolled off his figure, suffocating her. Struggling to remove his hand, Sakura beat her fists weakly against the Leader's grip. He spoke slowly, deliberately. "You are not to hesitate, Sakura. Your mission is to collect information and so pulling back weakens their trust."

Collapsing as he removed his hand, Sakura clutched at her rapidly bruising throat, gasping for air. "You will do whatever he asks of you, Sakura. Or you will learn the price of failure," Pein stated coldly. "Now get up. Or shall I drag you out of here by your hair?"

Strength had deserted her muscles; by will only she picked herself off the ground. The black scrolls contents ran through her mind. _Any sign of defiance…_ Her hands unfisted at her sides, the young woman met the silver gaze with a blank expression. "I will finish the mission, Leader-sama." She said softly. Following the silent order, she replaced her arm through his and then followed back to the party.

The masked man stood with a group of others, agitated if she could read his stance correctly. As they approached, his eyes raked over her, lingering at her throat while a displeased frown tilted his lips. Giving him a tentative smile, Sakura tilted her head toward the silence of the house, where they would be alone. Pein gave a nod of approval before separating himself from her once more. Seeing the black and gold of Leader disappear, the Masked one came over cautiously. "Are you alright?" he questioned as he approached.

"Yes," she lied smoothly, adjusting her mask slightly. Seeing the skepticism in his eyes, the girl patiently remained quiet until he sighed in defeat. As they entered the house, she looked about, memorizing its halls as he led her into the back. It was a simple estate with high flying rafters, lit by gentle lanterns and small fountains bubbled in common areas.

Sweeping her into one room off to the side, the young man closed the door, bidding her to kneel on one of the cushions beside a low table. The furniture was simply the essentials; a sleeping mat, low table, bookshelf, and wardrobe were all that resided within it. It was pristinely neat, but there were no pictures, nor adornments about the walls. As he knelt beside her, the young man took out two bottles of sake from within the wardrobe. "Generally, I do not bring guests back to my room, but I would rather speak to you away from prying eyes," he stated, reaching up to slowly loosen his masks ties. "You are rather enchanting, Lilia, I would like to know more about you."

Allowing a slight tilt of her lips, the young girl shook her head. "I would also like to know more about you," she admitted softly. "I don't understand you; everything I have heard about you said that you were a harsh, arrogant Commander with little care for life. But that is not what I have seen tonight."

"It is true, that I must be harsh," he answered, taking a swig from the bottle. "The Akatsuki have been bringing crime into our city with their black market trade. The more criminals come in, the more believe they will be safe. Our guard is highly trained, but to take on a population is suicide. So I work to eliminate the source."

Watching the silver eyes for any hint of a lie, Sakura took a cautious drink. "How? It seems like they would be such a force to try and fight," she mused. "And what about this girl that everyone is talking about? What will you do about her?"

He ran his fingers through his long black hair, taking another deep drawl from the bottle. "Combating the Akatsuki takes patience; each of their members is more than proficient at one on one combat. At the moment we are using three man cells; they have had the most success," he answered.

"As to the girl… unfortunately, she is one of the prestigious Haruno clan. Just like her mother, she is difficult to track and catch. The only thing that is certain is that she will always resurface within the city. Catching her will take patience. Personally, I hope she gives up the trade before then. I cannot show weakness nor leniency if I want the fire lord to leave me in my Command position; any of my men could report me if I did not do what I am required to. I don't want to hurt her."

Observantly, she took another gulp beneath his rapidly flushing gaze as she noted that his words were beginning to slur. Hyuuga's had never had alcohol tolerance beyond one bottle; it was not in their genes. But then, neither did she. And it was sending a tingling sensation along her body, warming her. "You talk as though you know her."

The silver eyes darkened. "I do… She captivated my every sense; I wanted to give her everything. But I made a mistake and for that reason I lost her. Perhaps it is madness, but I still love her enough to want to hurt her so that she runs away, never coming back to this insanity," he stated finishing off the bottle. "You remind me of her."

There was a distinct red tinge now beneath his mask; the eyes were unfocussed in their sorrow. Her fingers went forward gently touching the cool skin of his cheek, tracing along the chiseled alabaster jaw line with her heated fingers. Leaning forward gently, she tugged at the knot of his mask. His eyes met her own, giving her permission. Tenderly, she slipped the porcelain off his face revealing Neji's face from behind its distorting surface.

Placidity was on his features, a deep thoughtful calm hazed by the alcohol mixed with the raw emotion of their conversation. Looking closer through the moon light, the young woman traced the silver that glittered beneath the surface of his temples and forehead. A swell of emotions was building in her heart, threatening to burst. And as his heated lips met her own, the dam broke.

The kiss was dominating, but sweet and hungry. Sakura could take the sake as he teased her lips, his hands sneaking their way to the back of her dress. With a single pull of the knot, he released the corset's constriction about her waist, letting in a flood of oxygen that had her vision spinning blissfully as the Hyuuga neatly discarded it to the side leaving her in the . Peeling off his jacket in the heat, Sakura's senses picked up the soft, well oiled sound of hinges turning. Opening her eyes, her peripheral vision caught the silver eyes that observed as the Commander began tracing patterns over her skin with his lips as he lay her down upon the pallet gently.

There was no backing out, she realized with a twinge of fear as she looked up at the smoldering eyes of the Commander. A blush crept up her neck then down her torso as she felt his lips at her collar bone. It felt _good_, more than she wanted to admit as small, needy sounds escaped her throat.

Chuckling against her skin, Neji teasingly nipped the junction between her neck and shoulder. "Patience, patience…" he murmured as she squirmed beneath him. Fingers were suddenly tracing her cheek back to her ear along the ribbon of her mask as he slowly untied it before pulling it off.

Silence fell as he stared at her features through his alcohol induced mist, his mind absorbing each detail as his mouth fell open. She felt her heart pause before his lips turned into a smile. "You are beautiful…" he praised before diving in to intoxicate her senses once more.

With no other option, Sakura let herself fall into the bliss.

Several hours later, the young kunoichi became aware of strong arms wrapped about her waist and a note beside her chest. Frowning as she looked at the seal, she carefully opened it without disturbing the man at her back.

I expect you to remain with Neji for the next week. You are to gather intelligence about his plans. Meet in three days by the clock tower to report.

Tossing the note into the candle flame, Sakura buried her head against the pillows as the enormity of what had happened registered in her mind. She had just slept with her greatest antagonist…. And she had enjoyed it. Bile rose in her throat, bitter and burning. What would Itachi think of her now? It had been a mission, but she should not have… lips pressing against her shoulder blade drew her focus away from her mind. Curling into the warmth, Sakura shivered as they blew a stream of cool air down her ear.

"Good morning, Lilia" Neji purred, his teeth scraping along the edge of her ear to send goose bumps over her naked skin. "Or should I say… Sakura?"

Her heart stuttered as she turned to look at the large smoky eyes which glimmered mischievously before he claimed her lips. "It makes no difference to me which you are in truth," he mused as she recovered her breath from the encounter. "Either way you are staying with me."

_A/U: Review please. I'll be in my bunker hiding from those mad at Neji..._


	14. Devil in the Dark

**Author's Note:**** Ok I had several very excited responses last chapter and I hope this one will answer many questions. I am also sorry on the delay; this was a very difficult chapter to get right. WARNING: There is some extreme stuff that goes one here. Don't like don't read but don't complain. Special thanks to: **

**LaughsRFun: Your review had me literally holding my sides cracking up. This will answer all your questions! Thanks for being constant.**

**AkatsukiSakuraUchiha: Thank you! And you will now see.**

**Storyguy567: I have listened and I appreciate the idea as it helped spur the chapter when I hit a block.**

**Hana-Taisho: Don't kill him just yet… your questions should also be answered and I'll keep the pervi-ness just for you.**

**nicolerogersXX****: Wish Granted!**

**Now on to the tale!**

**Chapter 14: Devil in the Dark**

_I expect you to remain with Neji for the next week. You are to gather intelligence about his plans. Meet in three days by the clock tower to report._

"_Good morning, Lilia" Neji purred, his teeth scraping along the edge of her ear to send goose bumps over her naked skin. "Or should I say… Sakura?"_

_Her heart stuttered as she turned to look at the large smoky eyes which glimmered mischievously before he claimed her lips. "It makes no difference to me which you are in truth," he mused as she recovered her breath from the encounter. "Either way you are staying with me."_

Pinned beneath the strong, warm muscled weight of the commander, Sakura could feel her mind working desperately as his hands encompassed her wrists. "You can't fight me forever, Sakura," he warned, kissing down her torso. "Eventually you are going to have to admit you want me."

Each kiss was like fire scorching her resolve, fueled by the oil of her fear as she fought to withhold any sound of satisfaction. As his tongue slipped out to caress her flesh, she gasped in shock a flush covering her cheeks. "Ah there it is…" he chuckled, planting one more kiss at her naval before stealing one from her lips as he caged her in his arms once more, laying beside her.

"This is wrong…" she protested softly, attempting to draw away from him. "Neji, I-"

"You certainly did not protest last night when you were singing my name," he cut off smoothly.

A dark flush stained her cheeks, guilt driving into her stomach as her eyes fell to the marks along her skin; the bruises that were a result of their activities. One week would not be enough to heal these wounds and Itachi would likely wonder once he returned from his own mission. Yet to abandon him was not a possibility either for the punishment would outweigh her current situation. She could not put Itachi through witnessing.

Giving in, the girl curled into the blankets. Suddenly she became aware of Neji's hands tracing along her silver marks, sending tingling along them. Stiffening as his fingers sensation disappeared, she glanced over her shoulder at him as his hand continued to move. But there was nothing that she could feel. "How did you get these?" he asked.

His firm gaze was rooted on the marks, flicking to her eyes as she bit her lip. Those eyes would not allow her to lie; he seemed to be reading her body. Curling tighter beneath the sheets, Sakura reluctantly answered, "Sasori gave me over to Orochimaru when I was still... young."

"How young were you?" he demanded, his tone taking on a dark undertone to its calm droning.

"…Fourteen, maybe thirteen," she answered slowly, the memories creeping in to haunt her mind once more. "They had me for a very long time. I was still in training then, Sasori purposely sent me in alone."

Silence reigned as he held her protectively. "I should have sought you years ago," he murmured finally. "It would have saved us both many pains…. I am aware of my sins Sakura. Hinata took the liberty of laying them before my eyes at the risk of her life an evening ago. While you are mine for one week, see what I can give you that the life you lead right now cannot. Peace, protection… a way to take justice on those who did this to you, instead of fighting for revenge against Kabuto and the Guard with a man who wants nothing less than to break you down to his voiceless doll."

"Then you knew."

"I have known the Lord of Rain for sometime as what he truly is, though he is unaware of it," Neji replied, tracing along the planes of her body. "I was unaware, however, that you would be there. Regardless of who you were, I was not going to allow you to stay with him when I know what he has done to his other women. This little renting of you only proves my theory."

She shifted away from the exploring hand. "You know what I am asking."

Neji sighed in exasperation at the tenacious display before settling back where he had been. Enjoying the soft feminineness, the Hyuuga Commander considered the silent question. "When I saw that you hair had lost its red sheen when you came back, I had my suspicions. Then when you so readily accepted my invitation, but yet did not check your drink. You told me yourself last night while you slept."

"You have no idea what you've done… what will I tell… I will never be able to… how can I…" Her sentences had no ending; her mind could not bear to complete them. Confusion, anger, want, joy, and understanding swirled in her heart, clenching it painfully. Her fists tightened until blood seeped from her palms, even then it was not enough to clear this agony of betrayal and salvation. Her cheeks flushed a dark red as tears coursed down them to her utmost shame. How could this ever be explained away?

His hands cupped hers gently as she reached up to wipe her tears. "Sakura. Let the future worry about itself," he stated firmly. "Come. We need to get dressed and ready for the day."

Like a marionette, she allowed herself to be pulled into the bathing room. Staring into the burnished wall plate at the young woman before her; the assassin automatically washed her face and began fixing her hair. A pair of wide legged pants and a long sleeved, tight fitting sapphire jerkin next. It gave the appearance of a dress and the freedom of pants.

Leaving her hair loose about her shoulders, Sakura carefully lined her eyes and fixed her makeup in a style of nobility. Sliding her feet into the low flats, she paused as she felt a weight settle at her sternum. Her eyes fell to the silver swirling stone on the silver chain that nestled just above her breasts. "This was my mother's…" he murmured. "It fits you perfectly. Come… let me show you the world outside the shadows."

She had no answer as she allowed him to lead her from the room into the sunlight. Moving through the halls, he paused at a screen to slide it open. Her eyes immediately leapt to the ever shifting scene behind it. Two forms were moving through an elegant kata, their disciplined movements in sync with the music. It seemed almost a perfectly choreographed scene between two opponents. Stirring her soul as she watched the complex footwork as the beat accelerated quickly, but neither person lost control of their perfect hits, the dance had her unconsciously drawing nearer.

A hand halted her motion as the screen closed. "There is still much to be seen," Neji promised, a smile tilting his lips at her wistful eyes before he led her on. The Hyuuga compound bustled with life; small and old. The young girls caught her eyes as they moved through elegant kata's with their fans, keeping pace easily with each other against the same invisible opponent. Their bodies were clearly trained as well as their male counterparts. It was a sight she had longed to see in her own family's home, but had never come to pass.

They finally paused at the water garden by the outer walls where he bade her to sit. Her eyes automatically fell to the walls, her steps slowing as indecision showed in her eyes. It was against her nature to remain enclosed; she wanted the freedom of the rooftops. Sensing her desires, Neji turned to pierce her with his eyes, his hand gripping just a fraction tighter as his body deceptively relaxed.

Caught in a paradox of choices, Sakura struggled with the internal battle of releasing herself from this bondage and saving her partner damnation. But the need to protect slowly won out and she sat down beside the koi pond, her eyes on the floor before his hand gently tilted her chin up to meet him.

"My clan is not so different from what yours used to be. Before they were slaughtered, your father showed me that there is an important balance between family and power. If the family is not at rest, then their power cannot be harnessed. He stressed how important it was to keep any evil from polluting morals in children and adults alike," Neji mulled aloud. "It has corrupted our city and ourselves Sakura. We were meant to defend, not to kill. _He_ took you and has made you into something you were never intended to be. It's likely he intended you to die within the first year of your training, not for you to ever make it this far, but regardless he won either way."

Bristling slightly, Sakura stared at Neji with dark green eyes. _I asked him to… I begged him to take me,_ the assassin thought to herself, remembering the tearfully enraged child who had been confronted by the older Uchiha. A glint of red suddenly caught her attention, a mere flash mixed with black over the rooftops. Keeping her schooled features as the commander continued, Sakura subconsciously followed it with her eyes.

Suddenly Neji's eyes flicked to her own, catching the movement and wheeling to pull a knife set from his jerkin. A darkness which she had never wished to see suddenly entered his eyes once more; gone was the man capable of love that had shown her about. This was solely the Commander, the jealous, hard hearted man she hated.

"No…" she whispered watching the red and black shrouded figure shift again and the commander's arm draw back. Her hand shot out catch Neji's wrist, freezing the motion. "Don't. Please."

There was nothing she could do as his foot suddenly drove into her side, throwing her into the water. A cord was suddenly about her wrists as other hands fished her from the pond, binding them tightly and forcing her away from the scene. Tossed into a room, Sakura curled up shivering amongst the wet material of her dress. Slowly she became aware of a colorful splash trapped within the net of her skirt.

Fishing it out slowly, Sakura stared at the graceful black koi, feeling a lump rise in her throat as she held the slowly stilling form. Scrambling about, the girl cleared the lotus fountain quickly before placing the fish inside the water gently. There was not much room, but it was enough to allow for a few inches of swimming. Able to breath, the koi slowly began to move about once more, its fan like tails rippling.

The water swollen cords were painfully tight about her wrists, heavy. Watching the koi as it shifted through the water hypnotically, the young woman curled up once more. Her mind was lost amongst the water, finding the parallelism in the situation. "You did not want this situation either and yet we have both been forced out of our homes into confined environments," Sakura said, watching it. "But we keep moving; keep staying alive until we can find our way out into the world we want…."

Glancing up as a door opened, the pink haired assassin was pulled to her feet roughly and shoved deeper into the compound, down stairs. The room was dark, cold and damp. Hissing in pain as the bonds were drawn painfully tight overhead, Sakura stood on tip toe. There was the sound of tearing clothe, a painful pressure at her chest before her bindings gave way under the onslaught and then she was naked and shivering once more as darkness closed in.

Time had no meaning. She could not curl up for warmth, nor hunker down against the cold as the ache in her shoulders grew. Yet to relieve them was to strain her legs. It was a constant hairline balance until both throbbed, one with deprivation of blood, the other from exertion. Forced to hold her head back due to her arms, Sakura tried to relax her neck against the kink she could surely feel forming.

The darkness gave way to her eyes revealing few forms as her eyes gradually adjusted to the deep cellar. Twice she heard feet pass over head, but then there was nothing but silence and a soft dripping of water somewhere. The situation was familiar, maddeningly so. She was thirsty but could not drink; she was tired, but could not rest; and she was exposed and unable to cover herself. Shivering as the night seemed to set in, she felt her fingertips slowly grow numb.

Fear crept in to her mind, flickers of flames entered her thoughts; the cold took on a biting sting that cracked her skin like sparks. She was freezing and burning at once. An eternity into hell, everything faded out leaving her with nothing.

Later, she awoke to a freezing blast that coated her body and a blinding light that seared her eyelids. There was a moments respite as she sputtered for air and purchase to stand before another drenched her already shivering form. Something rough, but soft ran over the skin of her back before there was a crack that sent lightning through her sensitized nerves. The leather bit into her skin time and time again, stinging the skin along her stomach, back, thighs, rear and even the soles of her feet. Her voice grew raw, hoarse and nearly unrecognizable; she screamed begged and pleaded, but it did not stop.

Her body sagged against the bonds of rope; hurt echoing through every section of her exposed skin before it escalated as another freezing blast was poured over her unsuspecting form. Her cuts stung with the salt, it clung to her skin leaving her skin irritated as the figures faded out and the door closed once more to leave her in the dark.

The process repeated; she grew to hate the sound of the door opening for it heralded the excrutiating pain. The third time, there was no sound, just a flash of the door opening as a shadow stepped through before it began again. The sixth and each after, she was smothered beneath a soaking clothe after the whipping bit into her, the water trailing down her nose and throat, drowning her into the unconsciousness as she struggled to get away from the crushing grip which only tightened.

She lost count soon; sometimes the figure would spare her a small amount of water if she did not fight his hand, rewarding her with a gentle touch instead of a blow. Sakura soon found herself automatically stilling under the touch. After one particular session that was lighter than the others, but had ended in the same way, she awoke to find herself attached to a wall, her sore arms lowered and the strain shifted. She was lying on her stomach, her wrists cuffed but free. The crunch of salt was gone; her skin felt merely crusted with scabs.

Training progressed; she was forced to learn actions through silent touches, commit them to muscle memory. Her body began to react without thought. Rebellion slipped away day by day as the darkness reshaped her soul. Twenty four hours she was kept to a rigid discipline; the figure cut off any protests with a sharp series thrashing that crushed any fight left until it was merely used in single snaps for correction.

She grew more aware of her body's lengthening limbs and more full assets as she worked; her balance improved substantially. Without clothes, she soon learned to ignore the biting cold; Sakura washed when she was able to or she lost the chance. Food was a privilege, a reward for when she pleased the devil in the dark, and she was to eat only from his hands, never her own. When he told her to move, the girl shifted quickly to escape the whip which snapped down where he wanted vacated. Caresses were her reward; a harsh blow was her punishment.

Quickly, Sakura found herself wanting the few rewards; if he allowed her near, he never struck her then except if she misbehaved. When she was far, the whip chased her more often. Submission became a necessity; life resources came from it. The biting sting was never absent even if he had not brought it except for chastisement. As her rewards came more frequently, he allowed her more time with him. Soon she was free to move about the room, so long as she quickly attended his wants when he arrived.

One particular session, he slipped a band of metal about her throat, hooking it together in back. Silently he had her lay down on her stomach. Mystified, Sakura obeyed, allowing him to lock her down. He had done this before, sometimes merely leaving her a few seconds before allowing her up, other times it was for more extensive periods. Remaining still as she heard him shuffling about, she frowned as she felt him massage a cloth between her shoulder blades, just out of normal reach. This usually came before a soft pinch as he injected something, but it seemed odd this time.

Suddenly there was a blaring, stinging pain that grew down into a dull ache. A rattling sound accompanied it, metal hooked together. Unsure as she felt the object spin through the new piercing, she paused as something now shifted the band about her neck, making it heavier in back as it pulled the new wound up toward it. Uncomfortable, she whimpered as his fingers tested the short, sturdy chain which she could then feel against her back as he released it. "This is connected to a ring which goes through your back. The only way to get it off is to rip it out; if you do you will pull those silver threads with it."

After a few moments of adjusting, he secured a cloth about her head before releasing the binds. As he helped her to her feet, she shifted for a moment before she felt his hand tighten about her own warningly. Immediately, she stilled. His hand loosened and then he had her follow him up into another room and out of the dampness.

With a single snap, Sakura knelt where she had stood, sitting back on her heels as he had always had her do. His fingers trailed a line down her spine; she was to stay where she was. Mentally, the kunoichi began to sort through the noise and smells. It was warmer up here, she noted with a small smile. Her skin no longer jumped with cold.

His soft foot falls alerted her to his prescience. At his direction she stood and followed him once more into another room. "When you hear the click, you may take off your blind fold and sleep. I will collect you later." He kissed her temple once and then was gone with the clicking of a lock.

Slowly she removed her blind fold and curled up on the pallet obediently, her eyes falling to the small pond in the corner where the black koi floated, completely still within its small confines. It appeared almost as though a cat had gotten to it; scratch marks ran over the cloudy eyes.

Blood red eyes observed her from the wall, a red bandana about black eyes as he slipped down the wall, into the room silently. He gently covered her with a blanket before slipping up into the rafters to watch her through the night.


	15. Blind Man's Bluff

_**Author's Note: Ok so its Sunday again and the next chapter is here! There was an overwhelming response to last chapter so next chapter there is going to be an extra tidbit at the end ;). Disclaimer is in full effect. **__**Recommended listening: Reluctant Warrior by Immediate Music. **__**Special thanks to:**_

_**LaughsRFun: Your reviews are wonderful as they let me know a lot about what other readers are probably thinking as well.**_

_**Weasel-Cheater: Thank you and you'll find out this chapter.**_

_**Hana-Taisho: What would I do without you? You remind me what I haven't said and tell me what I should! Special stuff for you this chapter. ^_^**_

_**Nicolerogers: Thank you once again!**_

_**Anon: I'd like any kind of name from you so I know what to call you but thank you for the review. I am glad you find this interesting and I hope this chapter answers the several questions you sent.**_

_**DawnsRedBlossom: Thank you for the complement**_

_**Now on to the Tale!**_

**Chapter 15: Blind Man's Bluff **

_Slowly she removed her blind fold and curled up on the pallet obediently, her eyes falling to the small pond in the corner where the black koi floated, completely still within its small confines. It appeared almost as though a cat had gotten to it; scratch marks ran over the cloudy eyes. _

_Blood red eyes observed her from the wall, a red bandana about black eyes as he slipped down the wall, into the room silently. He gently covered her with a blanket before slipping up into the rafters to watch her through the night._

Darkness reigned as her senses registered the door opening. Shooting off the pallet, she knelt as the steps entered, keeping her head bowed and eyes closed. "Relax.." the voice stated firmly, a hand gently skimming along her shoulder. "You are not in trouble. But your eyes will be rebound."

Remaining still as he slipped the black material over her eyes and then around twice, Sakura let her shoulders relax as he remained close. At a drum of his fingers, she stood, following as he led her back to her matt before lying down as he put a touch of pressure on her side. "Sleep." Allowed to slide back into blackness, Sakura let her exhaustion dissipate.

Warmth covered her as she awoke. Curiously as something tickled her arm, the girl reached out to find a shred of paper. It did not seem to be random and yet she had no way to read it. Frowning with the twin possibilities, Sakura froze as she felt a second object skim her leg. It was metallic, small but with several edges. Tracing her fingers over the pendant, she memorized the triple circular shape.

There was a tap at her door, a single rap of the knuckles. Getting to her feet, she waited patiently as his steps entered. "Get dressed in these. I will help you with the binding cords." Quickly obeying, Sakura slipped on the tight leggings. They clung to her legs as she slid on the top. There was no back though it clung about her front and looped up about her neck. It seemed to have no sleeves which puzzled her slightly. As he took her hand, she stayed still as she felt a thin bracelet slip about her wrist before he wound it up her arm to hook it to the chain that ran between her neck and back. As the other was done in the same way, Sakura remained still as he took the pendant from her fingers and hook it on the small band about her throat.

A snap set her on her knees; his hands began to heft and twist her hair into a simple long braid. As he had her sit, Sakura obediently took a drink from the cup he offered, making a face as the bitter liquid seeped down her throat. A tug at her braid warned her to finish it; as she did so her body felt heavier. It was as though a fog were clouding each signal; dizziness assaulted her along with nausea.

His hands steadied her. "Still." Fighting to obey as the door opened once more, Sakura placed her hands on the ground. He shifted from her, leaving her wary as she felt leather draw down her tender back skin. The warning to behave echoed in her mind. To be thrashed again so recently would tear open the new skin.

"She is beautiful…"

"After seeing the transition from beast to beauty, indeed," her devil mused. "It took almost a complete shattering, but she is mentally stable enough to still fear. Right now she is a bit… sedated to keep her under control. This is the first she has been aloud out; set backs would be unfortunate."

Her mind raced with possibilities, adrenaline trying to sharpen some of their softer words through the haze of the drugs which seemed to only be growing stronger. Physically, Sakura could feel her body obeying; mentally she felt detached, out of control of her own form. Something was wrong here, something that sent a deeper pain through her chest than the whip's marks as the hands led her.

The twists were impossible to track as she was led out into warmer air, softer ground that seemed to give way beneath her feet and the cleaner air. Placed in the grass, Sakura felt him attach a rope to her back ring, hooking it into a bolt elsewhere with a dull clang.

Peace radiated through the area bringing with it a heavy exhaustion. Leaning upon the boulder nearest, Sakura let her senses be lured into that peaceful cloud. The day grew warmer about her supine form; she barely noticed until a humming melody caught her attention. It was familiar, calling her in its twisting song.

Curiosity drove her to her feet; she followed its teasing sounds. Like a blanket, it soothed the aches in her heart. Melodious notes hypnotized her desires. Her steps wandered carefully, tracing it. Yet as she grew near, the chain at her back snapped taunt, halting any movement. A soft hiss of pain escaped her lips at the discomfort against the new, deep piercing. As the music faded away, the girl could not explain the tears that slowly ran down her cheeks or the ache.

Strong arms wrapped around her, soothing her as he hummed the music in her ear. The protective air, the warmth… the pinkette found her self lost in the implacable familiarity. But as a sharp snap rang out, instinct threw him away as she sank to her knees. A second stilled her fidgeting, driving off the figure as it cracked out over her head.

Her breathing grew shallower as she felt that dark prescience approach; the devil himself had replaced the angel. Possessive fingers gripped her shoulder, driving a stinging sensation into her shoulder.

Blackness was instant; the darkness was terrifying to her within this nightmare world of red and obsidian. Water was all around her, pouring down her body. Terror gripped her mind, freezing her body. She could not see, could not move, and there was heat everywhere. So cold and yet scorching her every fraction of skin. Nothing made sense; automatically she searched for that protective feeling and yet she could not feel it about her as it had been. "Itachi!" As the name escaped her lips, the music began to play softly in her ear, driving away the ghosts.

Control of her body suddenly returned; her eyes snapped open. Adrenaline sharpened her sight. Her wrists were not bound; she was in a room streaming with moonlight. Caution ordered her steps as she got up with the silent grace that had been encapsulated her training for years. It was easy to slide back in to her former grace, even though her body was weakened. The music warded off the fragility, the complacency as she glanced about the room.

Red eyes stared back from beneath the red cowl. Stepping forward, the dark figure removed their cloak hood. Riveted in place as he smiled nonchalantly, the young woman took a breath. His face was scared in two lines down his cheeks, the eyes were clouded. The blind black koi flashed through her mind for a moment before she stepped forward into his embrace. "You… you are blind."

Itachi nodded silently. "But that has not stopped me nor will it now; there will be time for talking later. We must move quickly. The City is no longer safe," he said seriously taking her hand, boosting her up into the rafters. "A friend has opened the gates; we must move quickly."

Dawn was rising as they neatly scaled the walls about the Hyuuga compound. He took her through the alleys of The Gutter, concealing them from any light. He led them to the farthest western area; two mounts waited with full saddle bags. Catching the cloak he tossed her, she slipped it about her form before vaulting into the saddle.

Seizing the reins as she looked over to the man beside her, Sakura felt her heart swell with unspoken words. Her knees and heels set the mount spinning about as Itachi's beast jumped forward. The wall loomed in front of them, cast of iron and stone, forbidding and cold as the eyes of a monster. A single black cloaked figure watched them, holding the mechanism open manually as shouts rang out over head.

Bolts littered the ground about them, but with the eastern sun rising, light shrouded them in its protective golden beams. Calmly weaving about the destructive figures, she ducked as an arrow skimmed her hood from behind. Fifty feet stood between them and freedom; a double assault raged on either side. Clapping her heels to her mounts side, Sakura sent him leaping forward watching the figure cautiously as the light brought out his features.

For the fraction of a second their eyes connected; pear gray met green resolutely. A small smile tilted the lips of Neji Hyuuga a moment before an arrow slammed into his gut, spraying blood about the stones. His body sagged for a moment under the pain; the gates sank a fraction before the Commander caught them again. A second bolt slammed home as they galloped past the outer gate and then the metal crashed to the ground behind as the commander collapsed.

Guilt stabbed her heart; vaguely she was aware of a scream leaving her lips but there was no turning back. Itachi seized her reins, leading her into the surrounding trees. Ducking down to avoid the passing branches, Sakura silently flinched as the ring in her back pulled slightly. She had forgotten its existence; later it would have to be dealt with. Gradually he slowed their pace as they reached tighter expanses of trees. Weaving through, they finally reached the river and began to follow it south. The sun began to sink as they finally stopped. Dismounting left an ache in her seat as she stood.

It was a small clearing, but there were many in it. She recognized Lee, Hinata, and Kakashi, as well as Temari and Kankuro working on stripping fish and slow roasting them over coals. Tenten was off to the side, fletching arrows. Sasuke, surprisingly, was skinning a buck. The simple sight sent another pain through her chest as they walked to a shelter set up. It was a rather large space woven of branches against the stone, a few sleeping rolls were stored off the side. It had the look of a temporary home, a base of operation but yet it was warmer than where she had last stayed. She had no qualms about staying out in the open after being enclosed for so long beneath the earth.

Sitting down, she observed her black koi, her partner. Itachi moved with familiarity through the shelter pulling various items out of packs before coming over to sit beside her.

"It has been nearly six weeks since I left on my assignment and Pein took you to the Hyuuga. Kabuto, however, managed to take you from there with some figure we have not encountered before. Outside the walls you were confined to, the coup on the city's officials was successful. Kabuto legally became the head of the guard and Pein revealed himself as the Lord of Rain. New rules were put in place; every fence and assassin had to run. The few that you see here made it before the Akatsuki began the weeding of the guard," he explained.

"When did Neji change sides?" The question was heavy on her heart, she could not forget the blood she had seen splattering out of his body as they had escaped. Shuddering she accepted the cup he gave her of a steaming liquid. Drinking it down, she gagged slightly as the after taste brought bile up in her throat. "That's nasty!" she exclaimed a moment before a tingling swept over her form.

Itachi merely shook his head. "It's a good pain killer. I need to get this ring out of your back and it is not going to be a pleasant procedure," he warned. "Lay down before it wears off."

Obeying, she closed her eyes as he lay down the tools beside her mat. There was a slight tugging pressure, a snap echoed through out the room eliciting a flinch from the girl. Sakura listened as he switched tools; the upward pressure now shifted to the side, but did not disappear. There was a sound of exasperation, another pressure and then all sensation was gone. Counting the minutes as she kept still, the assassin merely listened to the indecipherable murmurings as he worked on her back.

As she mulled over their conversation, she felt a weight settle in her chest. He had never answered her first question, when had Neji decided to help her instead of covet her? But she did not think she wanted to know. The Hyuuga commander had caused her so much pain, so much grief and anguish which could not be rectified. Itachi did not know everything that had happened; she did not think she could explain it.

There was a slight ding of metal hitting stone. Opening her eyes, she looked at the copper colored ring that would fit about her littlest finger. Slowly picking it up, she turned it over in her hands. It was simplistic, she thought before closing her hand around it tightly. Hate tightened her fingers further; she could feel the metal give way beneath the pressure like butter until it was a pool in her palm.

Slowly she uncurled her fingers to stare at the liquid that had taken the place of the ring; it was beginning to fuse with her skin, forming a single line across her palm as skin healed over the metal. Yet as it finished it merely remained in place. "Itachi… I think I have a problem."

Immediately he was at her side, squinting at the copper line. Skimming his fingers over the edges, he tested the firmness with a frown. "Is that the ring?" he questioned quietly.

As she nodded, the Uchiha cursed before heading outside. "Brother. I need your assistance," he called before returning inside and tucking a blanket about her front. As Sasuke entered, he pointed to her hand. "Tell me what you see."

"It looks like copper… but its ringed slightly by silver, about the width of a wire. Threads extend from it, but the body does not eat it," he answered. "There are other threads as well. It looks like this one here is following the path of the silver, but it is not as smooth to the touch, nor does it seem to flow as easily with her body's curves. Here is another that matches but the curve is off just by a bit and they run up to her wrists where there seems to be a ring."

"Sakura. Stay still for a moment" Itachi commanded. Without a second thought, Sakura nodded before tensing as he picked up a scalpel and pushed it against the metal. Suddenly the metal was disappearing into her hand, adding to the lines. She felt stiffer as it went in, but there was no blood. "What the f–" Sasuke exclaimed before the realization dawned on the pinkette.

"It spreads… that's why he used the leather," she whispered. "Its just like he said… the metal had to mature and it made my body to the same. Anything metal… that's why Neji took the antidote. Not because his was wrong, but because he couldn't avoid it and he didn't want it adding certain things."

Itachi nodded grimly. "That would explain much. Kankuro can likely help us devise an antidote. But it will take some time. Until then… only use wood and leather. No weapons unless they are from those," he stated.

"But what am I going to wear? I have to have some kind of fastener and I am not wearing a dress."

"Then go naked."

Dead silence fell through out the clearing as the pinkette stared at the elder Uchiha in shock. Sasuke stared as well, his mouth hanging open. Itachi's lips tilted in a smirk as he cleared up the materials along with a few bloody rags before walking out leaving Sakura and Sasuke in their stupor.

"I think Itachi just made a joke…"

Sakura merely nodded, feeling an awkward twinge emotionally. She knew nothing about this Itachi; he was new and strange to her. Though he was blind, his bluff stood. He had managed to make her forget all about the Hyuuga.

_A/n: Yes I know its not as long as it usually is. My many thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter. Recently has been very busy for me and the next chapter will be up to standard length and possibly a bit more. _


	16. Clawless Kitten

**Author's Note: Alright my dears don't freak out yet! This is only the extra that I promised last week. The actual chapter will be up by Tuesday night.**

**Chapter 15: My Little Kitten**

_Sakura merely nodded, feeling an awkward twinge emotionally. She knew nothing about this Itachi; he was new and strange to her. Though he was blind, his bluff stood. He had managed to make her forget all about the Hyuuga._

Rain poured through the forest, a soft trickling sound as it washed over the branches, the leaves, and each stone. The large dark clouds had a deep blue tinge; they let loose the rivers of the heavens through their dam gates this evening. Sakura had watched them come steadily before the bright streaks of lightning had forced her to take shelter beneath the dwelling. Oiled clothes prevented the water from soaking through the tent. Itachi would be back soon, she thought silently watching the downpour.

The past week had been challenging; she could feel the ever growing divide between them. In truth, they had both been contributing to the wedge; she did not know how to handle his new chivalry and he regarded her as fragile, broken. Frustration tightened her hands about the soft cotton of her cloak.

Why had he suddenly found her so weak? If nothing she was stronger than ever. Agitation set her heel bouncing, restless energy shifted through her muscles. She hadn't been able to practice with a decently weighted weapon in a week. Though her swords had a leather wrapped hilt; he had taken them from her along with her other metal blades. It was too dangerous apparently for her to have.

Recklessness rose in her veins as she stared at the black hilts protruding from his pallet. She was not a child to be patronized. The metal had grown a bit, the girl thought. But provided she never touched the edges, she had no reason to worry. Without a second thought, the young woman picked up the leather scabbards, heading out into the dampness toward the small training clearing Lee had shown her.

As the silver slants split the sky, Sakura felt the frustration peak as she stared at the training log. Pulling her blades out, the girl twirled them through a complicated kata as she let each bite the wood forcefully. Twisting, she slashed down ward, relishing in the solid reverberations moving up her arm. Fury drove her faster; puddles splashed up under feet, the ground churned with each step.

Even as the first was riddled with slashes, her body never stopped moving. Steam rose off her form with the effort her muscles were exerting. As exhaustion began to shiver her form, the pinkette let a yell of frustration out as she crushed her heel into the wood pillar, snapping it in half before her legs finally gave out under the strain. Curling up, the kunoichi let the rain wash away her anger as she leaned against the stump until her energy returned. A shiver set her hands shaking; retrieving her blades, she set back to work even as the storm continued to rage within her soul, tearing up the next log.

There was slight splash, warmth enveloped her as practiced hands stopped her movement. "What are you doing?" Itachi demanded, his low voice rumbling with the thunder.

Wrenching away, the young woman snapped, "I'm practicing Itachi, or do I need your permission for that too, _Father?_"

Thunder split the air with a deafening crack as the two wills met in the middle; electricity crackling between the black flames and her own green. The grip on her wrists tightened, painful despite the cold as he forced his weight advantage to pin her against the remaining practice wood. "Sakura are you trying to kill yourself!" His voice rose to break through the noise of the storm. "You know what happens you touch metal!"

"I'm not made of glass!" she snapped back. "I know what happens, Itachi, I have my gloves on for a reason. You've done nothing but protect me since I got here; I'm not weak! If anything I'm stronger than ever! Why are you keeping me from helping you?"

"Because I can't lose you again!" Itachi roared furiously.

Something pinned her heart as she stared at the wrathful, worried, clouded depths that were partially hidden beneath the plastered obsidian hair as water stream down his face. He was glorious in his rage; his body echoed the sincerity of his words. Slowly his gaze softened past rage to simple anger, the tone was hoarse as he leaned forward. "Sakura… I have tried to fight down this beast inside me, but I cannot win. I want nothing more than you; somehow, Little One, you have managed to thaw my heart. You awaken in me what I have suppressed since I was young… I love you with whatever remains of this blackened soul."

His lips covered her own, sending searing heat through her body as he surrounded her in him. Responding to the warmth that came over her form, the girl found her body slowly molding to his dominating kiss. Breathing in his intoxicating scent, she gave a slight sound of surprise as she was swept up into his arms. "Itachi… I.." she said softly, breathlessly.

"You need to get warm, Little One."

A hint of a smirk touched her lips. "I think you can help me with that…" she purred, planting a few kisses along his neck.

"Sakura…" The warning only prompted a snicker from the pinkette as she continued to antagonize the Uchiha until they reached the campsite. His warnings became quiet mutterings about what he would do to her when he got there for teasing him so. "We're here."

Let down so she could duck into the shelter, Sakura began to shed her wet clothes. Tossing them in the corner, she quickly rubbed the water from her skin as she wrung out her hair. From the sounds, Itachi was following suit behind her.

Pausing, the girl realized that she had no extra clothes. Flushing slightly, Sakura, quickly wrapped her winter cloak about her skin before sitting down on her pallet. Itachi slipped on a pair of pants, before sitting beside her. His hands rubbed her skin gently through the wool. On occasion his fingers teasingly slipped beneath to caress her flesh. But only for a second before the nimble digits danced away.

Her breath hitched as he caught the tender skin of her chest. It was getting uncomfortably warm, but she could not remove the cloak without exposing all of her to the mischievous Uchiha. Squirming away, she found herself in his arms, nuzzling into his chest. Humming in pleasure at the warmth as she straddled his lap, Sakura looked up to Itachi, seeing his eyes closed in contentment. "I love you…" she whispered softly.

His lips tilted into a small, grateful smile. "I love you too." He answered, his fingers skimming over her cheek gently, memorizing her face. Letting her body relax as he began to massage her scalp gently, Sakura stifled a yawn. "Just relax." He soothed. "Sleep for now. We have an early morning tomorrow."

As her eyes fluttered shut, the Uchiha smiled as he felt her body relax completely in his arms. Laying her down on her pallet, he covered her with the blankets. As he stroked her hair, she smiled shifting to accept his touch. Sitting, the nearly blind young man smiled. What he would give to see her face as she had spoke those words, or even now as she slept peacefully. But that was not possible. Planting a gentle kiss to her forehead, he laid besides her, waiting until the storm ceased and the sun shone once more with the light of dawn. Yet even as he turned something stung his back and then there was nothing.

Stirring, Sakura felt Itachi's arms jerk slightly. Their protective strength began to lax; her eyes snapped open as his body began to convulse. "Itachi?" Clearing away any objects, Sakura untangled him from the blankets quickly, looking at the rapidly purpling tinge to his skin as he thrashed.

Rushing through the vials, she rapidly found a syringe of poppy. Stabbing it into his thigh, Sakura forced the substance into his system. As his color only continued to darken the young woman quickly pulled out a second vial. Whatever it was had too much be strength as a poison to deal with poppy. She needed kings cross. But already the metal was beginning to wrap around the vial, testing its surface. Cursing, the assassin quickly forced it into his system. His color began to return to normal though his breathing slowed as well. There was no movement, no response besides his light breathing and murmuring heart and the purple veins did not disappear.

"Slowed but not fixed," a voice chuckled. "It was meant for you, darling Sakura, pity I missed."

The echoing voice startled her as she glanced about the area. Lee had Tenten carefully stashed with Hinata as he and Sasuke drew there weapons. Making a signal for silence, he shifted out the back. There was a soft chuckling. "You think the others will make any difference Sakura? You know me too well for that. Come play with me, little girl."

A snarl was building up in her throat; that was a voice she knew well. "Kabuto," she bit out. "Come here, coward. Let me show you just what I've learned." It was like a live wiring through her system; she was hyperaware of each thread of metal as the cords on her arm seemed to grow upward like a hardened shed, shifting over her arms in a protective coat.

"Oh my, you have been growing…" his voice mocked. There was a flicker of movement as he appeared at the enterance of her tent. "Question is, my little kitten, if you are willing to be a tiger and he loses his life. Or if your willing to lose him for now to insure he survives. That little antidote wouldn't have hurt you, but it will kill him. So do you let me have him? Or do you fight for the antidote to that problem? Or do you just let the great Uchiha die like the dog he is?"

His words hit home; without thought, she was on her feet facing him. Green met silver as metal glimmered on their skin. Wishing for claws, she paused as she felt the metal shift to form edges at her nails. Thoughtfully testing them on the wood, Sakura lunged.


	17. The Dream Walker

**Author's note: A lot of you wondered why the extra wasn't part of the actual story. It was actually a bit that I had taken out because I didn't like its timing in the story. Originally it was meant to be a flash back in this chapter; however, I decided to give you the entire version so that you know what's going on later on. Suggested Listening: No Good Deed from Wicked sung by Idina Menzel; City, and Young by Hollywood Undead; Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin; Carol of the Bells by Trans Siberian Orchestra.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**LaughsRFun: Yes, I know you are ready to see Kabuto die, but patience! And this chapter should answer some of your other questions. You were one of the ones who couldn't understand why it was an extra; hopefully the note cleared it up.**

**nicolerogersXX: I couldn't resist adding that part and thank you!**

**HanaTaisho: So many questions! I didn't even know where to start to answer without giving everything away so I tried to do the best I could and place them in here. Have faith in Sakura though! Sorry for the lateness. Your Orochimaru question will be answered this chapter. And please don't strangle me!**

**FormerlyAnon: Hopefully this answers some of your questions about the metal but keep in mind it takes time to learn any skill.**

**AkatsukiSakuraUchiah: Most couldn't so that's why I've worked to get this up today! And there is a fight here.**

**Foxgrl: Will do hun ;)**

**Chapter 16: The Dream Walker**

"_This ain't a scene it's a god damn arms race… I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress"- This Aint a Scene, Fall Out Boy_

_Recap: His words hit home; without thought, she was on her feet facing him. Green met silver as metal glimmered on their skin. Wishing for claws, she paused as she felt the metal shift to form edges at her nails. Thoughtfully testing them on the wood, Sakura lunged._

_He was lying in a pool blood within the damned dark cellar, his body twitching. Voices murmured in the back ground, wisps of red transparent slowly rose off his body, gradually forming a figure. "He's nearly dead. Finish the job if you cannot get him to control it."_

"ITACHI!" The nightmare sent her flying to her feet. Twisting past the confines of the blankets around her form, Sakura belted on her blades, tying the thongs of her boots tightly to her calves. Bursting out the flap of her tent, the young woman tumbled over the form lying before her doorstep.

Gasping as she saw the bloodied form of Lee, Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat. It was not possible. Checking his pulse, the assassin felt a numbness seep through her as there was no beat. Blood was all about the clearing; her eyes could see indents and scores along the tree's bark.

_I lost… _ she thought to herself, the marks merely a reminder of the battle which had taken place. Kabuto had merely played with her; only hitting with non fatal scratches along her limbs before forcing her to the ground with his metal bands. He had given her the choice of losing Itachi or watching him die. There was no option… the scientist had taken the Uchiha after injecting the antidote. _"If you want him back Sakura you better brush up your skills or you'll merely become a puppet beside him. It won't take much training to put you back in your place now will it? Pein did enjoy your comforts… I'm certain he'll be glad to see you again," Kabuto observed a moment before the metal band crushed into her temple._

Rubbing the tender spot as the throbbing brought her back to the present, Sakura scoured the campsite quickly. Tenten had created a bow and arrows earlier in the week; to have them would be a small blessing. Throwing the long bow over her shoulder, the assassin belted on the full quiver beside it before finding her hand blades. Anything useful she slipped into a haversack as she pulled on her cloak before drawing one of the metal edges. Vanity had no place with her any longer.

Without pausing, the girl seized her long hair. Pink tresses fluttered to the ground like petals as the silver slashed through it like thread. Binding the rest up high behind her head, the girl watched the wind sweep away her locks as her heart hardened to steel.

One of the mounts remained, grazing near by. As she approached, the dappled gray gave a slightly rumble of displeasure. Stroking its nose, the young woman shook her head. "I know… I can feel it too," she murmured coldly, tossing the reins overhead before vaulting on. "Let's go get him back."

Heading quickly east, the young woman let the horse simply run for the city. Time was of essence; she would burn the city to the ground. Ashes would coat the wind like snow; heat would sear the very flesh from bones. A slightly mad chuckle escaped her lips. Let the Silver-Eyed God try to stop her, if he could. Not even the Devil would be able to stop this demon, the Kitsune that she now embraced.

As the metal mass loomed over the sky, a hush fell as a bitter wind blasted through the forest with a wailing. Flames burned behind emerald depths, metal rose to cover exposed skin. A thought sent it spiraling in an intricate grid; excess gathered to weave like a net overhead. Music, the lullaby echoed through the silence of her mind creating resolve as she took on the beast.

Slowing her mount, Sakura headed for the open gate. Hunched slightly forward against her horses back as she pulled her cloak over her hands, the young woman appeared disinterested to the guards overhead. The clattering of hooves on stone, however, drew attention. Most fled the metal hell instead of enter. "Halt. State your name and purpose here."

Chuckling devilishly, the kunoichi looked up at the bristling eyes with wild, feral eyes. The tone of her voice was like a honed edge slicing through the cool air as the wind blustered about her form. "My name is Sakura Haruno Uchiha... I come to burn this city to the ground and to kill the bastards who currently run it."

Silence hung, reverberating with the weighted words as they poisoned the resolve of his mission. Looking into the green eyes was like staring down a dragon that had lost her egg; the viridian points pierced through to expose his fear without effort. Sweat broke out, skin paled beneath the fury. Surely, she was lying…. Suddenly batted aside like a toy, he could only stare as the figure rode on as he huddled back against the stones. Change had arrived.

The deserted streets echoed with soft sobs of emptiness as the gusts played amongst the vacated stores and buildings. Glancing toward the Gutters, Sakura noted the resenting eyes remained with blood caked hands. Not even the war of the Guard could extract the people of the darkness without a fight. Her heels checked her mount as she looked down on the shivering young girl. Dismounting, she offered the reins. "Run young one. Take your brother and run to the monks of the southern plain. Hell is rising tonight and you do not deserve to burn with the demons here."

Snatching the offered leather, the girl motioned her brother up with her as Sakura set her on the horse's back. Settling them both, she slapped the creature's rear, sending it running once more. There was no such thing as failure for her now. If she could not succeed, then her life was forfeit.

Her feet slid across the damp stone with familiarity as she took to the shadows. Throwing up her cloak hood, the Kitsune danced through the streets. A mirage of movement, an illusion of darkness ghosted through the light toward the central square. Cocking her head as her eyes saw the wooden barrier separating it, Sakura grinned as the metal grew about her fingertips and feet.

Taking off at a sprint, she leapt up the structure, scuttling up like a spider as her nails dug into the wood for holds. There were no limitations except the minds imagination and herown strength. Over the top and down, the assassin landed lightly. Dropping low to the ground, she took in the view with a silent swear.

The punishment platform remained; various bits of flesh freshly littered its surface. Blood had crystallized on the pillar; some still dripped down the stairs. Corpses were spiked upright; birds feasted on their guts and whatever grotesque bits remained. Some were burned beyond recognition, others beaten black. The fetid stench choked her lungs of the rotting bodies.

Staring at the pair of guards before the dark entrance of the tower, Sakura took her time as she stalked across the stones with practiced movements. _Never rush your movements. Wait until your enemy is distracted, until something else moves. Be the Dream Walker; always unseen until you choose to appear. _Itachi's instructions flashed through her mind, keeping her in sync with the unseen as she edged forward. It was a fine line of progress and escaping notice; his meticulous instruction had paid off. She was two feet from the first sentry when his companion noticed her.

_If you are seen, remove the evidence quickly or others will swarm_. The second reminder slammed her hilt into his jaw, knocking him cleanly out as she whipped around to deal with the other. Metal leapt past her hands, detaching in the form of slender needles which ripped through his throat silencing the figure for good. There was no further hindrance as she walked inside the headquarters.

The empty halls held no threats as she descended the stairs. Edged with a darker fury, each step brought her further to the groans. Death reeked in the air; sorrow and pain polluted the aura. The avenger rose with each pair of eyes that shrank from her form with every downward turn. Dispatching any guards with a flick of her fingers, Sakura killed without remorse as blood flooded the stones.

Wrath rose in her veins, the Angel of Death gave no pause as she slammed her heel into the final door. Casting it aside like clothe, she felt her chest constrict as she stared at the blue tinged form on the ground. Black threads webbed from his body about the room, anchoring him in place. Chrisom ribbons dribbled to the earth, trails standing out against the ashy complexion.

Too late. She was too late. It hadn't been a dream. It was too late. Reeled in by horror, she stared at the body with trepidation as she saw the long black locks. Slowly, the assassin reached out to touch the icy covering, turning the figure's face toward her. Clouded black eyes stared back, an emotionless face that echoed despair.

She could not hold it in; she retched. Her stomach heaved its contents out onto the stone, bitter bile choked her mouth. As the convulsions ceased, the girl slammed her fist into the wall with a cry of rage. How could he? He had been dead, she'd seen him die. _Sai… you were still alive all these years. Why were you kept alive only to be put through hell? What sin did you commit? How many years were you just beyond my fingertips? I would have given anything… I thought… you died.. but you didn't…_ Mindless questions shattered shrilling through her glass mind and her internal soul screamed.

"I see you've found the first little secret, my little kitten. But can you find the other in time before he joins your brother?"

The mocking laughter reverberated through the stones; no form appeared no matter the direction she turned. As it taunted her once more, the young woman let loose her rage as her silver coated fist struck the wall. "SHUT UP!"

Stone collapsed beneath the single blow, revealing a second room and her hated enemy. "How interesting… You've figured it all out. Looks like you are growing even faster than I could have hoped," he cackled setting his scalpel down on the table beside Itachi's frozen form. "Twenty four hours was all it took for this transformation? I wonder what would happen under proper training."

Metal slashed through the air, whistling past his cheek to leave a thin line of air. Words failed her trembling, angry form as she unleashed a second lash after his form; she twisted it in a neat swirling sharp edge. Blocking meant nothing as she sent it darting past with a pair of right angle turns at the spur of a moment idea. Side stepping his whipping assault; the girl grinned with malicious pleasure as one of her own lashes hit its mark. Binding it onto his skin with a simple thought, Sakura wrenched him forward as she drove the spike deep into his body as an anchor.

His eyes widened as it began to probe further into his chest. The green eyes never left his own; every hateful deed reflected back like a condemning mirror of the past. Sweat broke out on his brow as the agony grew with her explorations. A second lash began its own journey. She could feel him loosing concentration; his blows were mediocre at best. Resolve had unleashed her true potential. There was no hesitation, no innocence to the hard gaze.

"You stole everything from me. You ordered the hit out against my parents and my brother. Then you stole his body, hiding his life from me. You were the one pulling the strings when Sasori sent me in on the suicide mission to YOUR layer so that you could have a good test subject. Orochimaru was just a pawn in it all; I wouldn't be surprised if you killed him off."

"You tortured me; broke my mind to pieces. You built fear and distrust and you have tried to remove anyone I was ever close with. You manipulated a decent man until he was amoral. And then you made the biggest mistake. You took Itachi from me," she stated coldly as she sent the metal around his heart.

"I watched you grind everyone I loved into nothing but a shell. Now you are going to pay. And I will make sure everyone knows what a heartless bastard you are!"

Her fist clenched as metal rods burst from his chest suddenly. Chrisom stains exploded to coat the walls in their blackness. Letting the lifeless form crumple to the ground, Sakura retracted the metal back to her body. The rage vanished; all that remained was a shredded hope as she approached the table with Itachi's prone form.

Caressing his cheek softly, the young woman began to work quickly, checking his vitals as she unbound him. His heart rate was steady, the damage seemed superficial at worst. Bruises, a few incisions, and several welts covered the muscled form of her love, but he was alive. Covering him up as she began to stitch shut the wounds, Sakura dipped the thread in alcohol to sterilize it as she worked quickly. He grunted in pain as she tied the knot, his eye lids flickered open for a moment as the black eyes stared into the darkness.

"Itachi?"

A slight frown creased his features. "Sakura…" His hand reached up to gently touch her cheek, his chest expanded as he inhaled her subtle sweet scent mixed within the sharper stinging of copper. "I smell blood."

"It isn't mine." She reassured him quickly, helping him to his feet as she handed him a pair of pants. "Kabuto is dead now. If you can walk, we need to leave. I picked up some Guard clothing on the way in."

A small smile echoed across his exhausted features. "You're finally applying what I drilled into you…" he murmured as he accepted the rest of the clothing. "Let's get moving. The Akatsuki are still a threat, Sakura. Pein runs the City, not Kabuto. A clever as the scientist was, he could never have held full power. Kisame has been updating me on their status during our… chats. He is almost due ba- MOVE!"

The exclamation had her twisting aside as the sound of metal hissed through the air; it was too late. She felt the metal blade stab through her side. Staring down at the silver which protruded from her body, the pink assassin gripped its form with her hands, following its length to the hand up the arm to stare into the gleeful face of Kabuto.

Coughing, she spat out the dark red phlegm as pain assaulted her senses. "How are you…? Agh. Stop it.. stop" she panted as he began to rotate the blade. Her threads were sealing the hole, but the agony was nearly driving her over the edge; her vision was spotted.

Breathing deeply, the young woman glanced to Itachi. His brow was furrowed; his ear cocked. "Sakura, his body is moving on its own… it's a nervous response." He stated. "He's not alive."

"Then do something dammit!"

The Uchiha let a mysterious smile tilt his lips; a red glint seemed to color his eyes as he stepped forward. Black coated his hands before slamming forward into the scientist's body throwing him back against the wall. Two black rods pinned him there, flaring at the joints to prevent their catch from moving. Breaking off, the Uchiha turned to Sakura, pulling the blade sharply out as the black threads sliced the wound once more. She felt it disconnect from her skin and then her body was falling back.

Gripping the table desperately, the pinkette managed to keep her feet. Metal seeped from her hands to seal the wound quickly on the surface. Forcing to her feet, the girl glanced to her blind partner. When had he gained the black metal? It was a question for later, she decided, looking toward the door. "We need to get out of here before Pein shows up."

"Agreed."

The dark halls sped past; it was a whirlwind of color. The two spared no glance, no caution as they shifted up to the main levels. Steps were timed, energy conserved as they reached the top of the guard shaft. "We need to find shelter within the city… I know a few Gutter snipes who might be able to help," He stated calmly as she glanced outside.

Nodding once, Sakura watched the shifting of the new sentries. Their watch pattern was slowly making itself known to her; she could read each of their movements. "Ready when you are. On three."

Silver and black rose together up out of their skin. "One."

Itachi's eyes flicked a bright crisom, concentration studded his sculpted features. "Two."

With a last breath, Sakura released any insecurities she had left. "Three."

_A/n: Ah still so much to do. One enemy down, eight to go…. Will be updating Sunday as per usual unless something strange happens. _


	18. The Dragon

**Author's note: OMG. I was bit by the writers block bug all this week. I really worked hard and yes, though it is late it is still Sunday so booyah! I made it! Whew what a chapter. This one ought to fuel your senses people and pay attention to the future! Unfortunately I will NOT be updating the weekend before Christmas as I will be out of town…. HOWEVER I will do a double update sometime next week before Wednesday of at least a teaser and a chapter that will curl your socks!**

**Special thanks to: My lovely reviewers. I will have much much more to say to you next time but I'm late as is so sorry! I'll be hiding in my bunker.**

**Suggested Listening: Bring on the Pain and Fearless by Brand x Music and Summer Love (But not til the end of the chapter!) **

**Chapter 17: An Infuriated Dragon**

Silver light stole into the darkness; the lady silver rose shyly into the sky where the clouds masked her face from the world. Her gentle glow was never fully erased, her eyes never blinded completely. Under her protection, the stars soon lit their beacons as well, bringing forth the darker shadows of night to stir restlessly.

Crouched beneath the pane of glass, the young woman unfolded like a flower searching for the light as her gaze flickered over to the man who rested against the door. Habits were hard to overcome. Even now as they were under pressure, he still slept in such a manner as to prevent entry and protect her. Shifting with a yawn, the girl slid a band of metal stealthily over their provision packs, pulling out simple heavy bread. Provisions were hard to come by. But they had made out well enough with what she had brought. Soon they would have to forage or steal. She preferred the second; someone needed to pay.

Cutting in half, the young woman set the rest back in the pack silently. Silence seemed commonplace now. It was neither uncomfortable nor awkward. Rather more words seemed to fly between souls within it. An electric charge through her instincts caught her attention; Itachi was instantly awake. Something more was here among them.

The hair on the back of her neck began to prickle. Flexing her fingers as she glanced about, she held her crouching position as she drew her lashes down about the floor. Black mingled amongst the silver. Glancing about, the assassin resisted the urge to cough; something was irritating her throat. Itachi's muffled one brought her focus to the doors. A mist seemed to be gathering in the streets, a heavy smothering smoke. "Fire… " she whispered breathlessly, fear creeping into her soul. It was too soon. She was back in the building as it smoldered around her. She was back staring at the fire that consumed the hotel where her mentor's body lay. Flames consumed her vision; the floor fell out from beneath her to leave her trapped in the darkness of her own mind.

Everywhere and no where; there was no escape. It was filling her lungs, choking her, pulling her down. Red eyes suddenly invaded the darkness, ruby depths slowly pulling her safe of the flames as black fire consumed the others. "Sakura. You have to lead."

The deep baritone voice brought the room back into focus as he pressed a damp clothe into her hands, over her lips and nose. She felt dizzy, shaky. Forcing her mental state together, the young woman nodded to him. Her threads interlaced carefully about his hand, guiding him toward the back exit. Black reached out, sensing objects.

It burned her eyes, leaving trails of water down her cheeks as the smoke clung like weights. Like slime it coated the skin leaving her shuddering with distaste. Checking the door for heat, she quickly pulled them clear into the daylight. Or what remained of it beneath the forlorn sky of rising smoke. Yet the air in the streets was clear.

The realization hit her a moment before the racking pain registered in her chest, the hum of the chain turning into a rough impact against her ribs. Red invaded her vision as she danced past the second blow of the Akatsuki. Claws formed in her hands instantly as she slashed out only to cut a string of beads from the violet eyed mans's neck as his face became clear beneath the cowl. "Oi, bitch, those were expensive!"

"Nice to see you too, bastard," she snapped, ducking as the chain came whistling out for her head. Her lash snapped up toward it to catch the weaving and pull sharply. Manipulation was difficult in a short distance battle; to maintain close focus as well as far took her full attention. Stabbing forward with her hand, she smirked as she felt flesh rend beneath the metal, spraying red across the ground. But even as she stabbed her hand suddenly encountered a hard substance. Flipping back as it stabbed out, Sakura released the chain as it began to wind about her own.

"Kabuto gave a few of us some of the same tricks, girly," Hidan stated with a feral grin as he threw off the cloak. Like threads of a demon, steel chains pulsed along his chest, woven over and through his body like hellish bindings. "So let's play for real bitch."

It became a game of reaction that left the world as no more than a blur along the color wheel. Whipping past the chain, she threw forth her needles to pierce his body, yet they did not stop him even as they struck his vitals. Laughing maniacally, the Satanist licked a stripe of blood off his cheek. The heavy chains shot out with surprising speed in long loops over her head, stabbing down into the ground like giant snakes. The over head threads suddenly came crashing down toward her.

The impact cracked the stone street beneath her feet as she narrowly diverted the worst from her form. Four crushing blows slammed into her web of defenses, heavy strands sending shock throughout her body that reverberated throughout her blood. Ducking through the next set of strands, Sakura wrenched her body free as she was forced to weave through the net of his power, continually sending her own counter attack.

Panting with effort, the kunoichi stared in shock as the dark metal over took his skin where any blows had struck. He must have inordinate amounts in his body if he were able to call forth such a supply. It would border immortality; any hit he would simply heal without ever diminishing his offensive.

Even in the hopeless situation, however, an idea struck her mind. It would be a gamble, but there was nothing left to lose. Her lashes snapped out to seize the metal railing and rip it off the building chucking it at him. Anything formed of steel she sent crashing toward him. His muscled body wove neatly, the lashes catching each piece to absorb it into his body. Smiling darkly as she continued the barrage, Hidan let the metal rod pierce his stomach only to be pulled inside and added to his composition.

Yet as he did, he paused. His body was stiffening; the metal was losing its flexing nature locking him like a statue. "There is a reason Kabuto required an antidote…" Sakura stated coldly as she watched the metal over took his body. "Not even you can break free of your own binds. Steel does not give way as the pure metals do. Without it your body cannot convert the metal. "

Patient steps slipped past the remaining bands of metal as her claws pierced his skull, driving in deep. The body remained erect, but the violet eyes lost the spark of life, silence reigned as she ripped her fingers free of his head.

Looking for Itachi as she coughed heavily, the girl put a hand to her chest. The smoke clogged air burned her throat and lungs. They needed to move on before the burning mass reached them; the oxygen would only deplete from here. Moving with quick steps, she crouched low where the air was clearer. Concentrating on her senses, she sprung over a fallen beam with ease to witness the fight below.

He was magnificent in his fury, the black never stopped in its patterns against the sword user. It was beautifully deadly, hypnotic in its movements. He had no need for eyes; she could see a slight glint that surrounded the area around him in a spiral. It was like a thread bare wire that alerted him to each shift. Kisame was unknowingly telling Itachi each of his movements with every strike within that circle.

Still, though, Itachi could not seem to hit a fatal blow to the blue skinned man. It was like watching a mirrored reflection battling its copy; neither would win for they were too well tuned to the others tricks. Even as she watched, the blue man became aware of her prescience. Laughing aloud, he leapt back from Itachi. "Right again, Itachi. You win…" he mused, shouldering his blade.

Smirking infamously, Itachi retracted his threads. "I warned you…. Pein knows we are here. What sections is he burning?" the Uchiha inquired.

"Ah, hell, he's burning everything except for the upper class district and the fortress in the center. The Hyuuga estates have been preserved along with all the other head families' estates as memoria," Kisame answered. "Its not gonna be pretty though; the Gutters were the first to go. This place is next so if you're going to get to safety, you better do it now."

Accepting the words, Itachi slipped on his cloak once more. His clouded eyes darkened slightly as he thought deeply. She could read the pulse at his jaw as he considered the options. "Alright."

Cautiously dropping to his side, Sakura followed as they took a turn down one of the few remaining alleys. "The Haruno manor will be left alone but we can't take refuge there or in the Uchiha compound," Sakura stated after a moments thought. "Pein would know. The only other option is that of the Hyuuga compound…"

Itachi agreed, shifting their course. It was horrifying to see how the fire had ravaged the city, and worse how the new system had brutalized its people. Sadness resounded through each block; the emptiness spoke of the loss of the soul the city once had. Even through the darkness, there was always a flicker of light. Now it was merely a void, sucking in all around it to destruction.

Flitting over the walls was simplistic. Remaining out of sight, the pair carefully made their way toward the inner sanctuary. Itachi held up a hand, halting her. Opening the sliding screen, he stepping inside. For a moment, there were bits of low conversation animated with need and reluctance. But finally the reluctance agreed and the door slid back open. Questions silently passed between them; there was no sound yet more was said that could be documented in that single glance. "What was that all about?" He dismissed the question again as he walked past leading her elsewhere.

As he took her into a side room, Sakura's patience snapped. Her lashes snapped out to catch his arm. "That's it! What is going on? What was that look for?" she ranted. "I swear if you keep ignoring me I may as well just leave you here! You did this last time I asked about Neji; now again about the Hyuuga. What aren't you telling me?"

His voice dropped to a dangerous tone, his own dark lashes began to rise off his skin. "Sakura. If you are asking me with your eyes, then I would not have known to reply," Itachi answered coldly. "Or have you forgotten?"

"That doesn't excuse it and you know it! Those that I have asked you ignore like its nothing." Her temper flared brighter, the green eyes lightened ever so fractionally as her fists clenched at her sides. Like springs, her legs tensed as her knees bent. It was defiance mixed with an irritation that stung like salt.

"It doesn't matter. Its not for you to-"

Her fist connected solidly with his jaw. Flexing her fingers, Sakura glared scathingly at the Uchiha. "The hell it's not," she growled. "Out with it!"

It was like watching an infuriated dragon unfurl, darkness suddenly covered the room in a shroud of night as black rose off his form. Demonic eyes pierced the soul without ever looking; a heathen snarl ripped from the shadows as the quiet fell. Jumping to avoid a sweep kick for her ankles, she blocked a blow for her stomach before a second knocked her against the wall.

Driving her knee into his stomach, Sakura rolled to avoid the sharp snap kick retaliation. Twisting a cyclone series, the girl felt her energy spike as she sent the lashes spiraling off her body in the same motion. Blocking his own lash, the pinkette narrowly ducked his heavy punch. It would have left a pretty mark, she thought. Two short steps drove a hard kick toward his stomach before he caught her foot. Ramming her back into the wall, the Uchiha kept a harsh grip as he kept her from withdrawing.

Pinning her struggling form against the wood, Itachi forced her to twist. His body was too close, she had no leverage to fight him. A growl left her lips as he stood behind her, his breath tickling her ear. "You don't need to know. Though I do like your spirit Little One. I think I know how to make it up to you…" he purred as his hands wandered over her back, straying dangerously close to her shirt buttons.

Her body stiffened as her senses sharpened, his warm body was close and his lips were hovering just an inch above her skin. Hyper aware of the hand hovering just above her chest, the young woman bristled. "Don't you dare…."

The answering chuckle raise goose bumps along her skin. Dark, demanding, and dominant, it left her body anticipating his every movement as he placed a chaste kiss to the curve of her neck. "I wouldn't think of it..." Suddenly a lash was snaking up her leg, cutting through the material of her pants in instants. Another was suddenly about her torso, slicing through her bindings with outlandish ease as they formed to her skin like silk ties. "…Unless you gave me the idea."

Shivering in the cool air as she was left in nothing but her inner wrappings, Sakura tried to call her bands up. But his held them down, taking control of her like a doll. "You aren't going to be breaking out of this one Little One. You've been testing me far too much," he chuckled.

The girl stiffened, fear was beginning to creep into her senses until he turned her so that she was gazing into the bright ruby eyes. "Trust me, Sakura." Captivated by the depths she saw, the girl nodded breathlessly. Suddenly his lips were on hers. The kiss was scorching; it melted what was left of her resolve. Allowing him to direct her, she wove her strands up onto his own, letting him shift her as she pleased.

Slowly, he allowed her to become acclimated to the strings and relax before he had her settle face down on the mat. Shifting her carefully, the Uchiha began to massage her tight muscles. His lips planted soft kisses down her spine as his hands worked on taking out all the tension. Stealthily releasing her hands, Itachi smirked. A hum of contentment echoed through his patient as his hands worked up her legs.

The green pools were dark, nearly closed as she lay splayed out, boneless from the miracle work of his hands. It was pleasurable, sensual without testing her boundaries. Stealing a kiss, she sighed as he pulled his mat beside her. As he turned his back, a mischievous smile tilted her lips. She might not be able to move… but her lashes could.

Weaving them slowly over his own, she worked the others into the floor. Snapping them tight so he was forced to flip to his back, the small framed girl smiled as she straddled his waist. "I wonder…" she mused between kisses along his jawline. Carefully working her fingers along his chest he girl smirked as she leaned down to kiss him fiercely. Sliding down, she perched over him. "If you'll remember later."

Her fingers worked the cords of his muscles firmly, but gently easing out the knots as she returned the favor. Memorizing each inch of his body, she scattered a few kisses about his black marks. His reactions were subtle and yet she could read his enjoyment as she moved over particular areas. She was comfortable with him; clearly the same was true for soon his body was loose beneath her inquiring digits. Letting him loose, she smiled gently as she flopped beside him.

He turned to face her, lightly kissing each of her fingers before kissing her lovingly. "Thank you, Little One."

Smiling tentatively the young woman brushed her fingers over his face. "Itachi… I don't like fighting with you.. but I don't want you protecting me from everything. If I don't know, like with Pein, then I might make a mistake that will kill us both. You haven't told me how you lost your eyes, nor anything about Neji. He was my fiancé; I cannot help but wonder and now that we are staying in his house, the fact I don't know has been bothering me more and more. With you… I don't ever want to lose you. I care with every part of myself for you and that is why I am so angry with you right now. I don't want you taking on everything alone; we work better together as partners than as master and apprentice."

The bell like voice was soft and pleading, she spoke with conviction and insight beyond her own life. Taking a deep breath, Itachi nodded once. "Very well. Where shall I begin?"

Hesitating, Sakura weighed the two questions in her mind before meeting the sightless draconian eyes that stared past her. "What happened to Neji?"

_A/n: Yeah… I know I'm evil. But tell me which teaser you want: the story of Neji? Or how Itachi lost his eyesight? Pick and I'll give you the full flash back!_


	19. The Prodigal

**Author's Note: Alright don't kill me cause I wasn't planning to update til New Years, but I did managed to pull through your first extra before I left. The debate on whether it should be Neji's story or Itachi's ended in a tie. So I decided to wish you a Merry Christmas and give you both! **

**Special Thanks to all who reviewed and you will get a specific mention in the extra as I want to get this up before Christmas!**

**Chapter 19: The Falcon**

"To understand Neji's story, you must first hear my own." He stated calmly as he lightly took out his pan flute. "There are some things you will remember, others you have forgotten. But this begins with the mission."

_Everything was wrong. It was as though the Rain was washing away her from his memory yet he had no way to pull her back. A dark curse echoed through his soul as he moved quickly. Every second, each step unraveled a bit more of his sanity like a ball of yarn that the cat was snatching and tangling to spite the weaver. It was all tied to her; Pein had finally found his weakness._

_It had always been a shadow of suspicion, a passing comment that could be swept away by his treatment of his apprentice. There was no doubt of the animosity, but neither would act so long as it remained unspoken. Each waited for the other, looking for a weakness to deal the final blow. Pein feared a coup with the power of the Uchiha; Itachi bristled at the impending accusation. It was a circle that had built his strength… until a pink haired girl had entered the scene. _

_The fear grew; its jaws began to snatch for his apprentice as well. The Lord of Rain could recognize the talent she held, the sheer potential as one of the greatest assassin clans in the city. Defiance, anger, and will drover her blood to a hotter flame of hate that threw her through each trial of training. She was a storm of untold skill and glory. Even then though, he had seen the want. It was the look of the devil before he stole an angel's wings. _

_At first, it had been waylaid; Pein released his violence upon Konan, the Akatsuki's one female member. But his interest had dwindled; it became a sheer sport to torment the beauty. Itachi had pitied her. It was not right and no one could step in to say otherwise. Yet, the young woman had held it together. Until the final night._

_Pein had assigned Konan and Sakura to retrieve information from a local lord's son. Sakura was merely supposed to observe; a mere nine year old girl watched as her mentor sold her body for the information. But she had not been able to keep quiet as she had watched the brutality. She had tried to intervene and it had cost the mission._

_Konan had taken the majority of the blame; Pein had said that there was no use for her if she could not perform such a simple task. Yet, it was enough to remove suspicion from his apprentice. So Itachi had thrashed Sakura to the point of unconsciousness and further. It had been the only way to save her from that lecherous stare that had then dragged the blue beauty back to his rooms. The screams still haunted his memory._

_In the morning, the blue girl had come to his room. Her lips were bruised and bloody, a black eye was swelling severely. Less skin was white than was mottled and she dragged her left leg. Blood was crusted over several slender, deep wounds; he could not even call her covering clothing for it showed more than it hid. _

_The broken lips had tilted into a smile; her lips had wished him well, Sakura as well. And then she gave in to the darkness which claimed all souls. Spared nothing in sympathy from the world, Konan could only have passed into the light when he buried her. The depths of the devil's heart had been revealed and now he found an even stronger driving need to keep his pink soul from Pein._

_Within the several years of her disappearance, he had felt a slight relief. The lord of Rain country had been suspicious until he realized that Sakura truly was gone. Itachi had been able to place his distraction deep in his soul and forget about it, but she had returned like a dove to its perch. Breathtaking curves had replaced the stringy girl. She had grown up though she was just as wild as she had ever been._

_But it had brought her back to the attention of Pein and when she had moved to ask for the Akatsuki's help, she had dragged them both back into odds. But it had been done. And now he was on this mission while she lay in the grasp of the worst among men. _

_His thoughts were distracted, his movements rushed as they assaulted the single figure. He was fast on his feet; difficult to pin down. Each strike seemed to merely pass right through him. Snarling in irritation, Itachi slashed forward sharply only to duck the older man's cut. Bu even as he did so a second blade suddenly appeared in his vision._

_He could do nothing but watch as its metal tip got far too close and then the world went dark as he was consumed. Fire was eating through his flesh; hot liquid coated his hands and ran down his cheeks."You will take his place among us." An unhuman scream tore from his throat before there was nothing._

"Then… it was planned?" she whispered, breaking the revere of the story.

He nodded shortly, seeming to stare at his hands. "Pein had rigged the mission to ensure that if I did not die, then I would be of no use. The man we were hunting had a mission to kill me to join the Akatsuki. Zetsu knew which is why he did not send me with Kisame, my usual partner," he answered. "It was to be a liability of war. But he did not take into account everything…."

_Silence surrounded him, foot steps registered shifting down a hall not far away. His fingers flew to his face only to find a heavy layer of bandaging about them. "You have been injured…" an elderly voice said softly taking his hands away gently. The skin was calloused, uneven beneath his fingertips. "We have done all we can for you. You will not see clearly again, everything will seem to be in a thick mist."_

_Sitting up, Itachi shook his head silently in acknowledgement as the bleak reality began to gnaw at the strings of his heart. The dragon was back, whispering in his ear of the dark deeds, that suicide would be better. The hand rested on his shoulder, drawing him from his thoughts. "You have the blood of a warrior in you… This will not stop your abilities if you are willing to change your misfortune into an opportunity to learn to fight without eyes."_

"_Is such a thing possible?"_

"_It has been to us for centuries. We are the Matthias order; we are all trained in the art of protection and weaponry," he answered. "It is our job to ensure no one ever loses their life to the darkness."_

"_Teach me."_

Sakura nodded, absorbing in the information silently. So the monks whom Tenten had gone to as well had taken him in and healed him. He had been taught the secret of shifting and moving while within the darkness of blindness. It had taken him six weeks to reach perfection, a prodigy's time. Carefully, she reached out to touch the scarring along the beautiful eyes. Her lips kissed his temple gently. "Thank you," she whispered. "I can only hope that it has been worth all the pain."

"We will see with the coming of the dawn," he answered quietly. "When you ask what happened to the Hyuuga. In what aspect are you asking?"

Of everything , Sakura tried to sort through the chaos to get the most overarching. The young assassin was aware that she was already beginning to push the limits of his question tolerance. "When did he change sides? Why isn't he hunting me any more?" she replied carefully. "And what happened to Hinata?"

Rubbing his temples, Itachi thought back to the particular confrontation….

_The air was tense, people skittered away from him as he walked slowly through the streets. His staff knocked against the stones, ominously similar to a hollow clapping. The dragon of silence had strangled the majority of the city since the take over. Turning a corner sharply, he cursed as he suddenly stumbled into another person. "Watch where you're going, old man!" a voice snapped sharply._

"_If that were possible I would not have stumbled into you." Itachi replied, taking a more offensive grip on his pole. There was something familiar about this voice; they were highly agitated and he could smell the scent of polished leather and metal. A guardsman at the least, likely a Captain by their mannerisms._

"_Are you mocking me?" the voice snarled._

_Smiling humorlessly, Itachi raised his head to look at the clouded shadow. "With eyes like these, I cannot afford to. Please excuse me. It is a long way home and I still have to find my wife," he replied._

_There was a brief pause; the figure shifted into a defensive stance. Something had set him on guard, yet he still echoed of agitation. "I have seen her recently."_

_The statement caught him off guard, his hands tightened fractionally. "Really?" Itachi commented. "then perhaps you would be kind enough to point me in the right direction. I am very worried about her as I have not heard from her in over a week."_

"_The Lord of Rain had her imprisoned by Kabuto. I tried to intervene on her behalf, but he would not have it," the voice replied quietly. "He has taken the Hyuuga compound; everything that was once mine, everything that I fought for... even her."_

_Hollow emotion, a seething anger resonated. Staring at the figure, Itachi waited, the silence drawing out. Patience would be the best; he had no desire to test his newly acquired skills out upon the Commander. Though he had no doubt the monks had prepared him, Itachi was not a fool. "I have looked for you. You are the only thing that could save her from him… and if you can, then take her with my blessing."_

"_You speak with guilt."_

"_Guilt is the least of what I deserve for what I have done to her…" Neji answered. "Just before she was taken from me, I had her in my chamb-."_

_The dragon emerged; he did not stop it as it consumed his mind. Bleak, black anger seethed off his form. Demonic eyes flashed, a draconian edge colored the air as Itachi's hand slammed out to pin the Commander by his throat. Fury silenced his tongue; venomous words choked off his vocal cords as a rage like he had never known gripped him. His hand tightened harshly about the neck, cutting off what little oxygen was getting through._

"_I should send you to Hell's gates…" he stated quietly, staring into the features of the man he hated. "But that would relieve you of this world's pain. You want me to kill you so that you are no longer responsible…. No. You will be here and you will suffer the wrath you helped to bring about. You are going to make amends for what you have done."_

"It took time, but he grew to accept the duty; he helped me to locate you and then it was only the timing of how to get you out," Itachi stated.

"Perhaps I should continue this tale…." A cool voice mused from the door way. Pearlescent eyes looked at the pair of them with a gleam of amusement, the long black hair hung loose down to the bandages which wound about his chest. In the glory of the day, his hawkish features were even more pronounced.

At Itachi's guarded nod, Neji crossed to sit in the chair. The eyes were reminiscent, pools of time.

"_He is bringing her out again tonight… according to Hiagi, he has been working on a dependence mentality. She's on autopilot; Kabuto has managed to reprogram her almost completely," Neji murmured softly. "This will be the final test before Pein takes her. You cannot screw up again."_

_He watched with fascination as the dark red gleam appeared once more; his body tensed in preparation. The last fight between them had turned nasty, another would only deal him more damage. The Uchiha was stronger without his eyesight, faster than Neji would have assumed possible. "She comes out of there tonight," Itachi growled._

_Nodding once, he looked back at the charts on the table. The city was diverse, the guard spread thin with the inquisition that had rooted out many members from within. So many routes were open; the patrol could not cover them all. Staring at it, he began to decipher a route. "There will be bells to lead you. One at each turn to the side of which you follow. If you move quickly there will be no confrontation until you reach the gates. Once there, I will open them for you."_

_There was a pause as the Uchiha considered the information. The eyes lightened slightly, staring at him with soul penetrating depths. "That leaves you no way to escape."_

"_I do not plan to." Neji replied stoically. "Consider it my repentance."_

_Itachi shook his head, leaning back against the wall. "It's not my forgiveness you need."_

_A humorless smile touched the stone features. "But it's the closest I will get." Rolling up the charts, he stored them in the hidden compartment before walking out. There was too much to be done to banter. Donning his dark cloak and fastening it with the hawk pin, he set out through the streets._

_The other Captain's avoided him; wisely so. He was not in the mood to deal with inspections tonight. Reaching the Southern gate, he approached the sentry by the lever. "You are relieved of your duties for the night."_

"_Sir with all due respect, I have a double watch." The young sentry answered with a stiff salute. He was young, barely out of the academy it seemed. "It wouldn't be ri-"_

"_As I am aware, soldier." Neji cut in. "You have had four double shifts in the past week. You are to report to your barracks and get rest. A sentry who is physically exhausted is of no good."_

_The young man nodded once in reluctant acceptance before saluting and heading off. Everything was set. Now it was just a matter of waiting. Perhaps this would happen smoothly after all, he thought as he stared out at the silent night. But when one was dealing with assassins, it was never a guarantee._

_She was never a guarantee either. He had tasted her, had coupled with her. He had had her for but a night. But in all that time, never had he owned her soul as she owned his. His love was unrequited; her devotion and affections belonged to the Uchiha. There was no changing that. Perhaps, in another life, he would find someone who loved him equally, someone who was tied to him as he was to her. But until then, he would have to suffer through this eternity._

_Resolve tightened his muscles as he began to turn the lever, lifting the forbidden structures clear of the narrow path._

_They were being hit heavily on both sides; but neither seemed injured. Cursing mentally, he saw her heels dig into her mounts side, sending it galloping faster toward the sanctuary and the crossbows overhead. The riders behind were catching up; it would be a narrow margin to see them through before dropping the emergency release. Suddenly she was before him, her hair whipping around her._

_Their eyes connected for but a moment. In them sat the wild fear, the surprise. It was the look of worry and wonder so pure he could not help but smile at is appearance. And then pain racked his senses, sending him staggering. A second flashed through his senses; he fought to remain standing. She wasn't clear yet; he couldn't let her be caught again. Digging into the reserves of his strength, he held before something bounced off the stones to slam home in his chest. And then the world went dark. There was a babbling of talk around him._

"_Commander? Sir!"_

"_I missed and I didn't realize he was there!"_

"_We would have caught them if you hadn't!"_

"_Stop arguing, we need to get this man medical attention!"_

_The babbling faded out to a blissful white. He was light as air, calm and content. She had made it out. She was safe. _I was never meant to have her affection… _he thought in the silence. _I was only meant to be her guardian… Who knows, I may yet find a girl like her and be lucky enough to court her.

"_When you do, don't try to kill her this time!" a fatherly voice broke through his revere before chuckling. "She is already waiting for you. Beautiful, with the heart of a lion and the skills of a warrior. You will do well. I may be breaking a rule… but this is what she looks like."_

_Startled awake, he stared at the white walls of the Hyuuga compound. White bandages wound over his chest; tender hands were bathing his brow. Looking up at the deep hazel eyes, Neji could only stare into their depths as the figure smiled shallowly. Tenten's long brown locks hung down, her eyes were red with weeping. "Where is Lee?" he said softly. The pair was always together. "How long have I been..?"_

"_Kabuto killed him." She replied hollowly. "I have been tending you about three days and they said another girl was here a week."_

_Reaching up as she began to sob, Neji embraced her. A warmth spread through his body, leaving a tingling sensation through his fingertips. It was strange, wickedly sweet to him. And he would not give it up. "Thank you." He whispered softly. _

"So Tenten is safe?" Sakura questioned, staring at him with glassy eyes. To hear everything had numbed her system. Every emotion was powerful and it had taken an exhausting toll. As the Hyuuga nodded, Sakura smiled at him. "Good." And then she fell into a blissfully light sleep.

Stroking her hair, Itachi glanced to Neji who stared back. "Have you had any contact from Sasuke or Hinata?" he asked softly.

The Hyuuga shook his head. "No," he answered. "But she should not worry for them as well… you both have prices on your head. And there's a new hunter in the city."


	20. The Sun

**Author's Note: Okay, I have a lot of thanks to give you all for being patient. These past few weeks have been riddled with unexpected happenings for me, including a nasty snow storm, a research paper, and a friend being kicked out of her house. I do apologize extremely for not updating sooner as I know you have all been waiting. Now for those who reviewed!**

**LaughsRFun: Thank you for being a consistent reviewer and for getting Neji. The Matthias order will be important later on, but until then your gonna have to wait to learn about them. What they taught him was how to fight without sight. Hopefully this chapter should sate you until next week.;) **

**Hana-taicho: Your reviews usually have me laughing and hiding in my bunker at the same time. This will answer your question. All my chapters have about the same word count. Sadly love you aren't ever going to get your steamy lemon, but I may add some red hots just for you at the end. ;) And no, I'm not trying to kill you with cliff hangers. I just need a good place to pick up when I start. So you aren't the only one who suffers. Thanks for being constant!**

**Ryotigergirl: Thank you for the review and I hope you continue to like it.**

**AkatsukiSakuraUchiha: See Hana's note on the lemon, dear, and thank you for being consistent as well.**

**Klv: Thankyou!**

**Foxgrl: Thank you for the constant reviewing and I appreciate your encouragement.**

**Now on to our beloved tale of love...**

**Chapter 20: The One**

_Stroking her hair, Itachi glanced to Neji who stared back. "Have you had any contact from Sasuke or Hinata?" he asked softly._

_The Hyuuga shook his head. "No," he answered. "But she should not worry for them as well… you both have prices on your head. And there's a new hunter in the city."_

"_In my field of paper flowers and candied clouds of lullaby, I lie inside myself for hours… I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge, the nightmare I built my own world to escape"- Imaginary by Evanescence._

Soft serenading sounds cascaded across the dark stones. Over tones that tinkled like glass bells, lower under current notes echoed through the night across the mirrored surface of the water. Yet, the melody stole between them both and the harmony created discord and honeyed voice danced through each, following no pattern as notes merely sprang past her lips in a hum.

The winds soft rustling complemented the music with its gentle chaotic intrusions. Souls sang from the depths of the earth as the stars joined in with their silver light to illuminate the garden with their white fire. Gleaming snow marble, platinum roses shone with the energy of peace.

Even as the slender fingers wove across the harp, stronger digits coaxed the piano into the song. Stealing the lower harmony, they carefully began to weave a song within the depths that reverberated the creation. Yet, they spoke their own story. Strong movement of a river of song stole into the piece to enchant the ear.

Thrumming through her body, her mind, her soul, it spoke clearly in words that could not be formulated. Sentences of sound, sensual measures slid along the skin as clearly as a hand tracing along her back. Together, they created something stunningly bright within the sorrow of the darkness.

As the final chord vanished, callous fingers stroked her cheek lovingly before the tired young woman was swept up effortlessly into his arms. "It is early…" he murmured as he kissed her forehead. "You should be asleep."

Curling close, she stroked his chest. "The dreams keep coming back."

Soothingly, the young man stroked the tender pink locks back out of his love's face. "Come with me to bed," he commanded softly as he carried her down the hall. Settling her on his pallet, Itachi molded his body to her, encircling her with his arms. Protection radiated from his form, drawing them both to the land of dreams. It was not until the late afternoon that hands eased the pair awake.

"It's time."

* * *

Staring at the pair, Sakura hefted her dual blades as she took a balanced stance. Perhaps this was folly; but they each needed training. And to know one's skills was a valuable asset. Staring at the opposing eyes, Sakura with held a smirk. "First blood only. Everyone is open game." She stated, twisting her blades in a slow circle.

"Let's make the odds more interesting." Neji mused. "The one who loses must follow the first order they are given by the one who made the cut."

As Itachi nodded in agreement, Sakura followed suit. It was a harmless wager, one that could have some gain of pride. And as of late, the two had taken every opportunity to insure that she remained humble and sharp on her feet.

"Let's go."

First strike was hers; she knew the others were likely analyzing the situation. That was wise in some cases, but the element of surprise was equally important. Twisting a heel back, she stepped sharply to sweep a circle. Spinning, Sakura let the metal flow on instinct from her body to block a strike from Itachi's black metal. Forcing the black metal past her body toward Neji, she grinned as the captain used his hand blade to parry it aside as well.

Narrowly avoiding a stab to the middle, Sakura flipped out from the center. Bringing a harsh horizontal slash toward Itachi's side, she missed the leg until it snapped harshly into her ribs to throw her back against the wall. Without air, she gasped as she grudgingly admitted that her instructor truly had strength still. Sliding sideway to avoid his body, the girl couldn't help the snicker as she saw his surprise that the Hyuuga had managed to replicate the same move against him.

Blocking the overhand slash, Sakura slammed her hip into his, forcing him away from her body. In a close fight with her back to the wall, she would have no prayer against two opponents who were both physically stronger than her. Breathing deeply, the young woman took care to pivot past as Neji struck, leaving him occupied. Twisting her second blade she stabbed under Itachi's arm sharply as she bent back to avoid the strike for her cheek.

A weave of metal suddenly broke out to bat the blade down. Forced to follow it; she silently cursed as she saw the darkness upon the ground that was unnatural rising up ever so slightly. Throwing her body back on impulse, Sakura swept her lash to catch him about the legs with blunt impact which pulled the Hyuuga with him as all blades went scattering off to the side. A hand suddenly seized her ankle, keeping her from rising as she was pulled back into the tangle of bodies.

Few muffled curses sounded through the dust as she struggled to get free of the two separate hands that seized held her down amongst the pair. Neither, it seemed, was planning on going easy on her. Nipping the hand of one, she jerked sharply as she wrapped her legs about someone else to drag them to the dirt as she rolled upward. A solid punch however, over turned her from the top once more as the scuffle grew into a brawl.

Grunting, she smirked as a thought passed her mind. The heads to the former top three assassin clans were all fighting in the dirt like children. They were not enemies, but allies to an important cause. If only their fathers could see what a change had come. Shaking her head, she narrowly avoided a flat palm to her nose.

Sharply, Sakura struck down with her heel and was pleased to feel breath leave someone's body as the flesh gave way beneath it. Pushing up with her hands, she cursed as someone caught her braid. Forced to rapidly change direction, she sprung off to slam her fist back into their arm, removing the hated grip.

Whiplashed slightly, she stumbled as she narrowly ducked a sweeping stroke of Itachi's metal bands. Snapping her own out, Sakura grimaced as she felt his blade ensnare them. Pausing but a second, there was a shadow that dropped before weaving through the piece to nick her shoulder just enough to draw a thin chrisom line.

Immediately all fighting ceased as she stared at the nick and the chrisom eyes that created it. Jealousy shown in Neji's eyes; for a moment she questioned shrinking away from the intense stare that had captured her attention. A smiling Itachi was one that set her on edge; the Uchiha was not one to show mirth lightly. Their wager was on her mind. What would he have her do? Silently he tilted his head. "We will see you later Neji," he stated, sheathing his weapons as the Hyuuga merely nodded before following suit.

Staring at the proffered hand, she raised an eye brow before accepting it. Her steps were cautious as he took them back to the privacy of their room. His lips claimed her passionately, domineeringly as he lightly pressed her against the wall. "There are many commands I can think of Sakura…" he growled against her lips. "But you would think them indecent…"

"Indecent…" she purred raising an eyebrow. "I hardly think you could call what this is indecent." Leaning forward teasingly to graze her lips along his jaw, she planted a slow kiss to his lips as she molded her body to his as far as his grip would allow her. "Show me what you are capable of." Her whispered words only answer was a kiss that sent fire racing down her body, leaving her flushed as he proceded to ravage her exquisitely.

* * *

"_You think I've got it all… no one understands what I would do to change my life for just one day. Don't say 'If I were you' or tell me what you do if you were in my shoes… you're not me."- You're Not Me_

Fidgeting with her hood, Sakura kept her eyes down, away from the sentries. The young woman's fingers tightened around the basket she held as she skittered through the sparse crowd quickly. She could not believe they had convinced her to do this. Of all the things he had managed to get her in to, this was perhaps one of the more asinine.

Who would not notice a random basket just appearing at the residence of the Lord of Rain? She doubted she would be able to get within four feet of it, if the center city's perimeter was any indication, dressed as she was. That was another thing on the kunoichi's list to kill Itachi for. Somehow, the Uchiha had managed to get her into another damned dress. Though it was more free flowing than the contraption that Pein had forced her to wear, it was still gaudy; she felt exposed by the lack of leggings about her body.

Itachi had grudgingly allowed her a few hidden weapons at least. Sakura smirked. The Hyuuga's book room would never be orderly again after that particular disagreement, but it was the only victory she had snatched today. Keeping her steps steady as she approached the gates, Sakura noted a shadow in her peripheral vision.

Two guards suddenly blocked her way; she could recognize the flaming red hair of Gaara Sabaku, the other she guessed to be his co Captain Baki. "The Lord of Rain is not taking visitors," he whispered, a snakelike gleam in his eyes.

Adopting a nervous air was not hard; she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up the longer the demonic green eyes stared at her. Her voice constricted slightly, coming out in a tight throaty tone. "I'm sorry, but this is the tribute I owe. The guard said to bring it here," she murmured.

A leer tilted the red haired man's lips as he took the basket from her hands silently and passed it to his companion. Captivated by those limelight eyes, she didn't notice the hand until it slammed harshly across her cheek, throwing her to the ground. "Don't be late again," he snapped.

"I-I won't." she stuttered, getting to her feet.

The serpent-like eyes froze her to the grounds; a nervous tremble entered her hands as she pulled the cloak about her tighter. Steadying her breathing, the girl straightened as she fought the fear to meet the demon. Baki seemed to be observing with curious eyes as the sparks flared between the pair.

Finally the red haired Captain chuckled; a sound that rattled like bones across the pavement. His tongue flicked out to lick of his lips as he took on a dominating stance, challenging the will. It was watching a cobra prepare for the strike. "You are…_interesting,_" he growled. "Come here little lynx."

Assuming an affronted air, Sakura stared down the captain. "Unfortunately, Captain, I am engaged already and to be in another man's prescience would be dishonorable."

The air seemed to darken as he merely smiled before stepping forward. "I don't need honor. I need what I want."

Baki stepped forward uncertainly, dislike showing plainly on his face at the growing situation. Hefting sword, he stared at Gaara almost apprehensively. "Gaara-sama. It would be best to just le-"

"Shut up, Baki."

His face was so impossibly smooth and yet it was like steel. She could read the insane lust in those eyes to play with her. He wanted her as his doll and he was prepared to do anything to get it. Her resolve wavered; they had told her nothing when it came to a hostile situation. Remaining light on her feet as the hand reached for her, Sakura pulled up the lashes slightly from her skin. As his fingers began to grip, the girl spiked up the metal sharply to its razor edge. Blood seeped down as he let out a hiss of pain, but the grip did not slacken.

Forcing the spikes deeper, she wrenched forward, taking a large part of his hand with her. Yet, even as the blood streamed, his fingers only tightened about the metal thread he now held encased. "You are quite the creature… a monster just like me," he commented as he wrenched back sharply, forcing her into his grip. "Such a playful marionette and you even have strings."

Shivering in revulsion as she felt his tongue glide along her neck, Sakura felt her body tense as he tugged sharply down on the metal band. She could not concentrate to will it further; his constant jerking of her form this way and that as his hands roamed held her attention at many points. Scrambling for leverage, she gasped as her head met stone. Vision blurring, head spinning, she scrabbled for something anything as the devil's laughter reached her ears. Her body though was like iron; she could no more lift it than a boulder as he dragged her through the gates of the mansion by her rosette locks.

Weakness was not an option; yet she had no leverage in this dress. Silently swearing she would bring down hell upon the two heirs for having her wear such a ridiculous piece, Sakura forced her mind to concentrate past the pain. Searing out the metal in a spiral along her body to slice down the hideously restrictive skirt, the kunoichi called forth the metal off her arms further. With a whip motion she sent it spiraling into his chest.

Dropped to the ground, Sakura wrenched the other coil of metal free and called the pieces back to her skin. What had they hoped to accomplish? Was she only ment to be a damsel in their eyes? Holding in a snarl as she lay there, the pinkette took the chance to glance about the dark grounds. This was the Lord of Rain's mansion; Pein's place of hiding and she was within its interior walls. "Oh, you ass," she whispered with a terse smile as understanding dawned.

Remaining still, she waited a few moments to regain her focus before rolling into the shadows beside the walls. Stripping away the excess fabric, Sakura silently praised the gods she had gone against the Uchiha. Her tight thief's pants would be useful now that the dress had been ruined. Belting on the sheaths as she removed the bodice, the girl threw up the hood. Confidence returned with the familiar garb as she picked up the discarded basket. Dusting it off, she took a moment to breath before continuing up to the dark mansion.

Rigid in structure, designed for power and lack of hiding, it was a paradox to the Akatsuki leader's personality. Slowly climbing the side of the mansion, she took elongated breaths as she wove her body into the stone. What patience it took; the girl was hyper aware of the many roving eyes below that were trained about the perimeter she had already breached. Sliding over the railing, she stilled.

Glass could sing, but she would not be heard. This was a true test; could she slip within the domain of he who had invented their craft within the walls? Could she beat her teacher's master? The confrontation would come one day; yet now did not seem the time. So what was her mission? Why had Itachi gone to the trouble of such an elaborate plan if there was to be no result? Surely he had slipped her some piece of information.

Silently deciding to explore this place further, Sakura slowly opened the glass door. Weaving her body inside, the kunoichi shut it carefully after her. It would not do to leave any detail out of place. A subtle clicking caught her ears, the sound of a spring being wound. Music began to play, haunting the air. Its gentle bells sang a mischievous melody that echoed against the stone halls.

Drawn in by its simplistic hypnotic sound, the young assassin paused as she heard another instrument take up a lower harmony beneath the bells. A pipe organ if her ears captured the tone correctly. It was a skilled player who then wove up and down between the bells. Sakura silently wondered who it was that had such talent. Stealing across the ground unnoticed, she paused beside the door, glancing in at the young man who sat playing. His face was turned from her; the girl noted his rich suit, the burnished gold trim.

His light gold hair was trimmed neatly, well kept for. His fingers wove over the keys with a delicacy born of nobility. Nothing else seemed to exist to him; his body shifted with the music. Humming its piece in a rich baritone, the young man continued. Fit perfectly together as a puzzles many pieces; it dazzled the pink haired kunoichi. Was this what others saw as the true beauty that never wasted away? As the last notes fell, Sakura became aware of a pair of deep blue eyes turning to stare at her contemplatively.

"It's been many years since I dreamed of you…. Do you remember me?"

Sakura shook her head slowly, staring at the placidity before her as he gestured for her to enter and shut the door. "They have kept me holed up in here for sometime now. The Lord of Rain is not fond of my habit of inspiring people," the young man stated, staring out the window with thoughtful eyes. "He does not want the world to have hope but he has no hope of stopping me. I _will_ be Lord one day. I will take back the city my father worked so hard to build and the place he gave his life for and bring back his friends."

Running a hand through his blonde hair, he smiled somewhat sheepishly. "But its gonnna be a little while. I have to complete my training if I'm ever going to beat him. My name's Naruto Uzumaki."

The smile was infectious; his lighthearted mood stretched to draw her out of her hiding place. This is what Itachi had sent her to find. The one who would bring the light back from the darkness, one who could lead fairly. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

_A/n: Don't kill me yet…. Wait till next chapter. Tell me what you like, what you want to know, or just ramble to me!_


	21. The Coming Storm

**Warning: Contains Dark/Sensitive Material. It will get worse before it gets better!**

**For all my readers. Thank you for inspiring me. **

* * *

_"Its been a long time coming, but the tables turned around...I'm not running. Its a little different now cause one of us is going down."- 5FDP_

Staring at the desolation of the burning city from the clock tower, Sakura felt her chest clench. The mansion they once inhabited lay deserted; the guards crawled its grounds, lighting the structures aflame. Neither Neji nor Itachi had been seen for two months; after her mission to the mansion the trio had split to prepare for war. Time slid further from the hourglass of destruction which awaited her. Like the sword of an execution, it tickled the hair on the back of her neck to stand in warning.

A red sun colored the sky in the same shade as the blood which ran through the streets. Each breath was impure, polluted by the smoke of a fires below, the stench of flesh being burned as the city over turned itself searching for her. The Hyuuga's mansion finally caught; the ash stained its walls black as she watched. There was no one left to mourn the fall of the final clan. Those who lived hid in the shadows, unwilling to pick up the bodies of those who defied the Lord of Rain. Remembering the past peace only brought agony.

She was the city's dark angel. Its protector who brought with her the misfortune of evil exposed to the surface. Jade pools burned with rage; she watched with hooded lids as another building crumpled. When the smoke cleared, the bell cried its heavy tears to the city below. The pink girl vanished with its tolling into the blackness which welcomed her as a lost child.

Blue eyes watched the trees shiver as the sliver of moon faded behind the storm clouds. It was just arriving, lightning fueled by the dust which hung heavy in the air. Blonde hair swayed in the breath of wind which brought with it a brief taste of clean air. His father's sword rested at his hip, sheathed and sharpened. Polished steel with a handle of deep red and gold which fit his hand naturally. Her gift to him, the only thing she had brought in her last visit.

Leaning against the balcony, he waited with a smile, eyes watching only the changing clouds. Hope flickered patiently in his soul, a quiet calm bred of experience. He had waited for a long time… what was a few hours more compared to the weeks of hell?

Still, even in his peacefulness, a thought disturbed the ocean eyes. She had come alone, always alone with eyes bathed by blood and pain. Still, through the blackness he could see the shatter lines growing deeper. Her plan was solid, forming an allegiance which would spawn of new world of peace. Still, when the war was over, would there be anything left of the girl who created it?

* * *

"_He is like fire and ice and rage… the night and the sun and the heart of the storm."-Family of Blood_

Like pieces of a set, they danced along his board, oblivious to the master hand which controlled them all. The Kitsune was running short on room. It would only be a matter of time before he tethered her properly. The Raven and Hawk, after all, sat in his iron cages.

Stroking the creamy thigh of his bed mate, Pein stared at the dark hared beauty's wrists. She had struggled so much when he took her; the metal had chaffed her skin raw. The leather strap eventually taught her stillness as it cracked deliciously over her skin to leave the raised pink stripes. With such innocent features, he had expected her tears but those she had stubbornly held back. Oh she screamed, but never once did those precious droplets fall from the lilac eyes. No, she insulted him until she fell unconscious. The Hyuuga had been bred stronger than she looked.

He eyed the slight protrusion of her stomach, pressing a hand against the firmness. Not fat or muscle, but a child. It would be perfect for the Uchiha-Hyuuga heir. A noble child kept under careful control and raised to be king. Of course he would keep the mother around until the child was off the tit, but then she would be disposed of or locked away for his men to use. Sasuke had already been removed to the dens of sodomy.

Meanwhile, Sakura was the ideal candidate to carry his rival; a Haruno-Uchia, born of the two greatest assassins in the world. Such a tool could topple the nations around them at his master's order. But one issue remained. The Raven and his Kitsune had not been intimate. He ascertained that much from Itachi's enraged threats as he had been locked in the bowels of the earth for the rats to enjoy.

Staring out his window, Pein rose to slide on his dressing robe. She would come to him in all her fury, then drown in the blood of her friends. He would extract her spirit from her body until she was the suitable wife for a god. Then he would use her to complete his empire.

Aware of the lurking presence, Pein glanced at the shadows which stood in the corner. "Enjoy her if you wish, Zabuza… consider it a reward for finding the Uchia so quickly. Then bring the Haruno's entourage to the Pit in one piece."

"Yes, Pein-sama."

Shadows, pieces of forgotten memories stirred in the shadows. Blades sharpened by history waited patiently to devour any who walked into their path without bias. After all, time erased all to dust.

* * *

_"You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now; you move in circles hoping no one's going to find out..."- Miss Jackson_

Calloused hands traced the stone pieces, unhindered by the darkness. Endless circles had worn a depression in the floor's soft dirt; time seemed sluggish to his erratic movement back and forth. Impatiently his boot scattered a loose rock to clink against the iron door. Manipulation of the bands took his mind from the present troubles, but it could only go so far; the iron could not be absorbed without hardening his body.

Sitting back against the cool stones, Itachi let his mind drift through the darkness to his lover. How long had it been since he let her undertake the mission to Naruto? It had been a string of weeks since he last saw the brilliant pink strands, longer since he had been able to taste her. Their last intimate moment had been the afternoon before she left; the result which had left them both burning with satisfaction.

A smile colored the bleak features, at the thought of her breathless sighs and the creamy skin flushed pink. The way her body had shivered under his touch…. A groan of want escaped his chest, ragged and deep in the silence before his fist slammed against the wall in frustration. It had been too long. Too long since he had glimpsed his beauty.

Snapped back to reality as footsteps sounded outside his door, Itachi listened closely. It was just a single person, likely a guard by the jangle of his clothing. The heavier clack of armor and overpowering smell of fresh leather oil confirmed his suspicions. Grating hinges warned of the door opening; a brief puff of fresh air violated the stagnant, dank cell. "Come with me."

The voice sounded with experience, clearly articulated. Usually the guards did not bother as they dragged him place to place. Opening his eyes slowly, the Raven stared through the cloud at the silvery slender form. "Hatake." Itachi smiled stiffly before turning to follow the guard through the hallways. Hewn rock smelled of moss and old growths; there was an eerie silence which hung before Kakashi spoke again.

"Sasuke is also in custody; I will free him once she arrives and take over the Guard. She's raised an army in the forest. Neji and Tenten are leading them to take back what remains. You, Sakura, and Naruto are going after Pein." The report was monotone, recited softly and clearly. "She expects you in an hour at the clock tower."

Nodding, Itachi stared out at the blackened sky feeling the wind sweep through his hair. It cooled the rage to a metered pulse of anger, focused and sharp. New life would come to the city after the cleansing flood of rain. Like a flower it had the potential to bloom if the sun returned… but first had to come the lightning. Vanishing into the darkness, Itachi turned his mind to navigating the border towns back toward the city as the storm broke.

The clock tower stood resilient among the other burned structures. Colored coal by the constant burning of the city around it, its massive hands still spun the accurate time despite the cracks marring its once smooth face. Black bands pooled into his hand with a thought, forming spikes along his fingers. Scaling its wall carefully, Itachi slid through the narrow gap to the inner structure and turned the black metal flush to his arms once more.

Silver gleamed subtly against the flash of lightning; it took a breath before she was in his arms as the thunder crashed. Breathing in her pure scent, Itachi closed his eyes to take in the feeling of the smooth skin, the feel of her body flush against him. Two months of feeling incomplete and the horrors of prison vanished like smoke in the storm's wind.

Her voice woke him from his thoughts as her embrace loosened. The words were flat, colored by reluctance. "We need to go."

She was right, but to give up a moment like this… The air left his lungs in a deep sigh as he allowed her to step away. Straightening his cloak, Itachi hardened his heart. Now was not the time for sentiment. Raising his hood, the master assassin stared at his former apprentice as he donned the mindset of their employment. His hand fell to his blade sheath, checking the leatherwrapped steel was still in place along his thigh.

A shadow behind her shifted suddenly. The hiss of steel echoed through the stone structure; he heard her breathing catch. Her body registered the threat a moment after. Itachi reached for her, bands raising automatically to counter. The hunter's pale white eyes were illuminated by lightning. Itachi could tell the massive form was quick; the swing of the guillotine blade powerful. He watched as it flew for her back. Her weavings were rising by instinct, fluid and unprotecting; her eyes glanced into his own with fear just before there was a heart stopping thud.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello lovelies, I know it has been a VERY long time since I worked on Obsidian Sunday (OS). OS is a story that was loved since I started writing it. However, it was also tricky to keep track of. The ending I had originally planned did not answer many loose questions and it was not what you deserved for a finale. The good news is… the pause is off. I have figured out how this story is going to tie up and I am working on it actively again. There will be approximately 2-4 chapters more before the story is completed. Love you all and thank you for your patience!**

**The Lady Yakamichi**


	22. The Lightning Breaks

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

**Author's Note: Hello lovelies, I know it has been a VERY long time since I worked on Obsidian Sunday (OS). OS is a story that was loved since I started writing it. However, it was also tricky to keep track of. The ending I had originally planned did not answer many loose questions and it was not what you deserved for a finale. The good news is… the pause is off. I have figured out how this story is going to tie up and I am working on it actively again. There will be approximately 2-4 chapters more before the story is completed. Love you all and thank you for your patience!**

**The Lady Yakamichi**

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

**For those of you who need a reminder after two years; here's a short plot summary. If you don't, skip to the next bold text.**

The City is run by three major families. The Haruno, The Uchiha, and the Hyuuga. Sakura's family killed by Itachi who is working with the Akatsuki ; she became his apprentice. While traning with him, she had a run in with the Captain of the Guard, Neji. She escaped and was sent on a solo mission against Orochimaru and Kabuto. Things went badly. She was rescued and treated by Kakashi, who works with the City Guard. Assuming Itachi was dead, Sakura studied under Tsunade in hopes that she could eventually return and in act revenge.

Sakura returns three years later with her mentor. There is a rumor Itachi lived. By chance, she runs into Neji, Sasuke, and Kakashi at a bar…. Cue wicked chase that ended with the revealing she was at one time engaged to Neji. While confronting him, it becomes clear the Guard, Akatsuki, and Orochimaru have been working together to control the city. Sakura returns to Tsunade with the news before leaving to search for Itachi. While she is gone, Tsunade is killed. Itachi finds her and takes her to a hiding spot. There is a brief power struggle in which Itachi is forced to admit that Sakura is no longer his apprentice, but an assassin in her own right. The guard turns up and they are put on the run again.

Captain Rock Lee comes to Sakura to ask her help in saving his love; together with the street children, they are able to free Tenten and send her to live with the monks where she will not be harmed. After narrowly escaping Neji, and Kakashi revealing his loyalty to her, Sakura returns to Itachi. They head out to Orochimaru's layer. Orochimaru is found to be a fraud; Kabuto is revealed as the main evil. He has experimented on Sakura; metal bands which she can control have been implanted in her back. She can manipulate the consistency and the length of them, as well as absorb other metals. However, she cannot absorb stiff metals without the risk of death by paralysis. As they are escaping the layer, she passed out.

She woke in Hinata and Sasuke's Uchiha compound. Hinata reveals that Sakura's condition is slowly depleating her lifespan and that she will need an antidote to survive the transition. Sasuke reveals that the Uchiha clan was similarly killed off by Itachi. Itachi and Sakura head off to meet the Akatsuki and Pein; while there they are ambushed by the guard. Massive battle ensues. The Akatsuki retreat and Itachi is sent on a mission. Sakura begins working with Pein. During their mission at the Hyuuga compound, Sakura is captured due to a set up.

After enduring weeks of torture, she is rescued by Itachi who is now blind. With the help of Neji they are able to leave the city, however Neji is killed. While at the escapee camp, Sakura discovers the nature of her bands. During their time there, she and Itachi spend time as a couple. Kabuto attacks the camp, killing Lee and taking Itachi. Sakura returns to the city to rescue her lover. The city has fallen under Pein and the Akatsuki. Sakura finds her brother was kept alive by Kabuto and used as an experiment while she is rescuing Itachi. Kabuto is killed.

After a brief period of healing, the pair are discovered by the Akatsuki who have also been modified through Kabuto's experiments. Sakura fights and kills Hidan by forcing him to absorb hard metal. Kisame and Itachi battle; Kisame reveals Pein is burning the city. Itachi and Sakura decide to take refuge in the Hyuuga compound.

Sakura confronts Itachi about information he has been withholding from her. After a long discussion, she discovers why Neji allowed them to escape and why Itachi did not return sooner from his mission with the Akatsuki. It is also revealed how Itachi came to be blind. Neji is revealed to have survived as he joins them. The Hyuuga warns that there is a new Hunter in the city.

While recoving, Sakura, Neji, and Itachi make a bet to test their fighting skills. The loser must follow any command the winner gives. Itachi ends up winning the competition narrowly. As the loser, Sakura is sent to Pein's mansion in the guise of a repentant citizen. However, she runs afoul of Captain Gaara. As he attempts to drag her off to the guard house, she kills him. Realizing she can infiltrate Pein's mansion while she has the opportunity, Sakura discovers Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is the son of the previous Lord of the city; Pein has been keeping him locked up to prevent him from reclaiming the title. Naruto reveals that he wants to take back the city.

Two months later, Sakura is ready to begin the operation to reclaim the City. The Hyuuga mansion is burned. Naruto is waiting, however, he is concerned Sakura will be broken by the plan. Pein is shown having captured Hinat; Sasuke,Itachi, and Neji have also been captured and put in prison. Hinata is currently pregnant with Sasuke's child who Pein is planning to raise as an heir. However, Pein also wants Sakura to bear a child with the Haruno-Uchiha bloodline to be raised as an assassin. He instructs Zabuza to obtain Sakura. Kakashi rescues Itachi from prison and reveals that he is going to rescue Sasuke as well. He briefly describes the plan, then instructs Itachi to meet Sakura at the clock tower.

Itachi meets Sakura at the clock tower. They share a brief moment and are then attacked.

**Hopefully this clears up any questions! ****There will be more frequent updates now that I have a plot plan. **

**Listening Suggestions: Revolution, Circus for Psychos, and Sick of It by Skillet; MINE by Five finger death punch; Beyond Monday- The Glitch Mob**

* * *

_"Everybody hurts, everybody bleeds, everyone bends to fill a need. Everyone's born with their own curse and I'm not alone."- M.I.N.E, Five Finger Death Punch_

The look in his eyes, the fear behind the iron mask, stuck the air in her lungs. Her defenses began to peel off her skin, hardening to protect her. But it was too slow. She could hear the hiss of steel as it whipped through the air behind her. The world slowed and sharpened; fear pounded in her viens. _I'm going to die…_

Searing agony assaulted her as the blade ripped through her metallic bands, driving for her spine. With a sickening thud, its descent stopped; the force collapsed her knees, the leather strap of her sword sheath caught about her chest suffocatingly. Following the momentum, Sakura dropped to the floor.

Black shot by her as Itachi's bands countered the next brutal swing, similarly ripping under the force. The brief moment allowed her to regain her feet, lashing at their adversary's ankles. A pull of her arm and the lash redirected upward to slash his chest. The warning they had received echoed in her mind. _"You all need to be careful… there's a new hunter in the city." _This was more than that.

Green eyes narrowed. There were not many hunters and less with such massive blades. Only one came to mind, an individual from the Land of Water who was known for his butchery in interrogation and retrieval. _"Zabuza…"_ Pein hired only the best it seemed.

Alternating with Itachi, Sakura lightly flipped back as the guillotine narrowly missed kissing her flesh a second time. The remnants of her bands glittered on the floor like silver ribbons; Itachi's dark ones stood out blatantly against them. Blocking was out of the question; they danced past his assaults by necessity. Getting close without losing their bands, however, was prove a worse challenge than avoiding the wickedly sharp blade.

"We're wasting time!" she hissed at Itachi as they were repelled back once more. He nodded once in affirmation; she watched his mind turn for options.

"Wasting time?" the voice like gravel interjected, amused as the white eyes stared at them. His guillotine blade rested its wicked edge to the floor. "Your _time_ ended. There is nothing left to your City or its 'great clans'. Your friends are being tortured and dying by the second. You should be making peace with your gods."

Taking a deep breath, Sakura fought the inferno in her chest as she focused on the environment. They could run, but the demon would pursue. Leaving one of them would be a weakness when facing Pein; still, the others would already be on the move. Itachi seemed to have no more of a plan then she did.

The floor exploded in splinters beneath them as a familiar blue skinned individual came into view. _Good timing, Kisame_, she thought as she sprung back and out the window. The distraction would hold without hindering their plan.

Now it was time to move. Flowing through the wreckage with Itachi at her side, Sakura cut a path toward the Lord of Rain's mansion. Sounds of battle were overtaking the city. Clashes between Neji's forces, and the Akatsuki's forces rung with bitter metallic clangs. The screams of the dying, the enraged yells of the living created a cacophony against the thunder's rolling peal.

Noise jarred her ears as they reached Pein's mansion. The gates were shattered open; she could see the Hyuuga cutting a path through his enemies, Tenten defending his back. It was the middle of a hurricane filled with carnage and desperate men. Releasing the bands along her body, Sakura swirled them outward as she landed amongst the melee. The guards before her fell in pieces. Blood squelched beneath her feet as she ran for the window. Driving her band through the narrow opening, Sakura dismembered the guard; two other bands slashed through the weakened glass.

A leap took her into the devil's den. Rolling to her feet, Sakura dodged a spear thrust. A slash and the guard's legs were no longer connected to his body. Side stepping the blood, Sakura ignored his pleas for help as she strode up the massive staircase toward the main hall. Green eyes were merciless; those who stood in her way were dispatched in agony to hell. One after the other like sheep to a butcher's blade.

Standing among the aftermath, the pinkette wiped a drop of blood from her cheek only to have it smear thicker. Her bands cleaned themselves as Itachi landed by her side, similarly coated in blood. "There is no sign of Nar-"

A masculine scream of fury sounded overhead before a massive blast erupted around them. Dust clouded her vision; her bands narrowly shielded her from the worst impact as chunks of brick and plaster rained around them. Something seized her by the roots of the hair and ripped her body free of the debree; she couldn't hold in a scream of pain.

There was a downward movement coming for her throat. Blocking the hit on her guantlets, Sakura hissed with pain as the impact reverberated up her arms. Green orbs stared in shock at the dark haired figure above her. His ruby red eyes stared at her, illuminated by rage and hate. Sakura rolled as she saw the muscles in his body flex for another blow.

His blade came down where her head had been a moment before. "This is your fault!" Her body reacted; shoving his assault aside with a blade, she stepped inside his defenses to drive her knife into his shoulder. She could feel the crunch of bone through the hilt a moment before his other hand seized her, locking her hand in place. Laughter bubbled from his throat, maniacal and soft. "He told me all about you. How you whored yourself out to Orochimaru and Kabuto first.. how you did for him and my brother," The words were purred into her ear, dripping poison. "I bet you're well trained."

Bile rose in disgust at his words; the familiar shiver running down her spine. "Sasuke,-"

His fist met her chest, crunching on impact. The air in her lungs disappeared. "You don't get a say. I'm going to enjoy ra -"

Something snapped. Her second blade stabbed into his side twice, slackening his grip enough to her arm free. Red blossomed down hiss side; his scream of rage became garbled as he lunged after her. Blocking his furious shots, Sakura whipped her bands underneath the wild swings, hardening at the last minute. They pierced his chest; halting the furious assault abruptly. One, two, then a third drove upward to appear out his back.

The life disappear from Sasuke's eyes; the breath rattled from his body. It fell forward, meeting the ground as she withdrew the bloody silver metal. "I'm sorry Sasuke." She whispered staring at the body against the floor of the mansion. Everything he and Hinata went through was for the sake of her mission. His madness was her fault.

The realization jarred her core. A slow tremor began in her chest, echoing up through her shaking limbs. The bile had her retching into the debree, her feet gave way underneath her. _Blood. Blood Everywhere. Everything's my fault. How many more. Sai. Guards. Lee lying bloody. Neji falling at the gates. Orochimaru. Pain. Burning. So much death. Gonna burn. Fire everywhere. I'm gonna get everyone killed! What if it-_

Her head snapped sideways, cheek stinging. Woken from the horror of her mind, Sakura stared numbly at Kakashi. Offering a terse smile, the Captain of the Guard crouched until he was staring into her eyes. "Sakura," the veteran murmured. "Finish this."

Picking her body up off the ground, Sakura numbly pulled her knife from the body's shoulder. This was no time for weakness. Itachi and Naruto were still mid battle. There were people counting on her. Wiping the blood on her cloak, the hardened green eyes swung to the floor where orange and blond still clashed. She watched the blonde stumble slightly as Pein's hilt slammed against his chest, driving him back to a corner. Rage bubbled in her chest. He was responsible. He had done all of this. From having her parents murdered to turning Sasuke against them. She felt the despair boil over into fury.

Setting off at a run, Sakura wrapped her bands around two pillars. Her body catapulted through the air; hate ripping a feral scream from her throat. Something rushed through her system, a new feeling like fire. It wrapped her thoughts in madness; her eyes saw nothing but the hated gold staring at her with a smirk. Energy erupted in her muscles. Smashing through the golden webbing which appeared, Sakura let the raw black feeling consume her. An in a moment, the silver bands turned black.

* * *

**One or two chapters left...**

**Hold on to your hats ladies and gentlemen; I will see you in a week or two.**


	23. The Shattering Night

**Listening Suggestions: The Phoenix- Fall Out Boy, Enough- Disturbed, Sell Your Soul- Hollywood Undead, You Know My Name- Casino Royale Theme**

"_And it was then the moon past into shadow. Silver became black as the last light of hope was extinguished from the night sky by the smoke of so many bitter tears."- IPhantomSilver_

"_There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out."- Miss Jackson, PATD_

* * *

Clatter of swords, the shouts of men and the crumbling stones echoed off the walls filling the room with noise around them. The twin sides shifted as tides breaking against each other's steel with clang; a blend of cacophonic sounds jumbling together. Above the noise, a single pure note of hatred rang out, ripping free from the abused heart which carried it.

Landing on the platform, Sakura used her momentum to whip her lashes against Pein's vertical defense in a crushing blow. Metallic shreds fell among the debris; black crashed through the unholy gold before stabbing forward toward his torso as she lunged.

He spun to the outside, using his bands to entangle her own. A single pull sent her slender body back into the air where four metallic bolts shot up to pierce her flesh. Narrow streaks of blood coursed down her sides as she twisted midair; the driving hits became mere scratches. Her retaliation ripped the sword from his hands, forcing him to flip backwards against the assault as he drew his assassin's blade.

Landing against the wall, Sakura stared at Pein hatefully; the metal cracking through the skin of her face framed the flaming green eyes in black shatter marks. She sprung off forcefully to avoid the gold band which decimated the wall a second later. Her jump dropped her directly into his range; sweeping away the metal which began slashing in toward her, Sakura closed the distance between their bodies. The black knife found its way into her hands, poised at the ready to taste his blood.

His hilt slammed up toward her jaw, the blade following behind to skim her cheek unsuccessfully. Leaning to avoid a stab at his throat, Pein returned with a shot at her stomach. A downward slash from her knife countered; the vicious volley of kicks which followed were blocked methodically. Smirking as a snarl of frustration escaped her lips; the Akatsuki leader used the moment of distraction to side step and seized her bands. Needles pierced his flesh; like briar coated snakes they wound about his arm as he pulled her against his chest.

Beneath her chin, cold metal wound about her throat as she struggled to break free. It slid down to caress her chest; the pulsation of his heartbeat sent reverberated through the icy metal. Black met the gold, punishing its owner with spikes and razor edges as the grip on her throat began to tighten. The deep poisoned voice filled her ears as he used the hold to pull her within arms-reach. Locked just shy of cutting off her air supply completely, the gold flattened.

"Time to cleanse your body, Sakura."

His bands ripped her shirt from her back so that his fingers could touch the bare flesh. The needles which rose did not deter him; he pressed his hand flat against her back. Gold began to invade, stripping the blackness from the silver before swallowing the silver beneath. Like a scarab, the mass began to root in her system and spread.

Sakura drove her own black up against the throat manacle, struggling to find an edge. Her teeth grit together as the black forced their way under the suffocating pressure. Forcefully creating a gap, she took a precious mouthful of air. A few bloody pieces of skin from her throat lingered against the gold. Sakura felt her heart stutter as a wave of sickness rolled her stomach at the sight. Irritation pushed it aside. She was not a wet behind the ears child to let that unsettle her stomach. Sealing the wounds with a wave of black, she turned her attention to the strange sensations invading her body.

She could feel his essence inside her, slowly infecting her system. The metal beneath her skin continued an assault against his grip, but the pain never seemed to register in the possessed golden eyes. Forcing herself to focus, Sakura began to counter by absorbing his metals. It left a bitter taste in her mouth; the veins in her torso bulged as her blackness devoured the new metal.

The smirk on his lips grew; his bands shoved her forward as he released his grip. Pain erupted through her senses as the gold metal wound about her lashes, Incasing them in shells. The thick metal couldn't be absorbed fast enough to stop the spread of the virus his bands brought. Her body felt heavier.

Pein smiled at the pink assassin as she struggled to halt the intrusion. Torn flesh along his face revealed only the cold metal beneath. Staring at the shimmering blood, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. _So that is how he's survived; he's more metal than man. Which means... _Her eyes sought out the stirring blonde in the corner, flicking similarly to where Itachi battled the mercenary Zabuza. A slice of her cheek brought her thoughts to the Akatsuki leader as he stepped forward.

"Now that you are being cleaned, you have a new mission, Sakura. You will give me an heir."

Green eyes met his gaze unflinchingly through the agony which was beginning to lock her body. Forcing her body to pivot, Sakura slammed her knife into his shoulder. The blade bent at a sick angle to his form, slowly melting into his body. She watched the dark gray lock into place, driving the second hit into his hip. Like the other, it solidified.

"Fuck off," she spit, rolling sideways as his free hand stabbed downward. Her body was slow, too slow as it reacted with the gold in her system. The roll wasn't fast enough. His stab caught her in the side, pushing her petite form up against his body. Pain hardly registered; the bands sealed her blood and the blade in her body as she forced him backward.

Dancing past his blows until she had him where she wanted, Sakura tumbled beneath an overhand slice. The pink haired girl smiled darkly, her hand tangling in his sleeve. Twisting the wrist, the assassin put her knee into his shoulder. The lock dropped him against the tiles. A basic move, taught to even the basest assassins. A move she had perfected beneath Itachi's tutelage, in the shadow of a city...

"Enjoy hell."

A blade slammed point first into his back, driving down to his heart. Blue met green determinedly while muscled arms put his full force behind the blow. Releasing the sword, Naruto dropped back as the golden bands lashed out violently for his chest. A guillotine sword ripped through them, halting the assault; Itachi smiled tersely at Sakura. He was bloody; the ligaments in his cheeks stood out through the blood dripping down his face.

"Your timing sucks," she remarked to Itachi with a small smirk, watching the iron be consumed in Pein's blood like liquid before it hardened. The Akatsuki leader's struggles slowed, growing sluggish as his heart attempted to beat within the corrupted material.

Shouldering the massive sword, Itachi shook his head at her chatter. "Finish it, Sakura…"

Laying her fingertips against the back of his skull, Sakura concentrated her metal before driving the spike into the sweet spot where the neck rose to meet the head. A single thought and it rapidly expanded outward. The metal plated bone shattered; mixed gray and red matter sprayed the floor on impact. Watching the splattered explosion impassively, Sakura retracted her bands to her skin.

Her fingers released the limp arm, allowing it to flop to the floor unceremoniously. Sitting sideways, the assassin sighed as the black metal began to fade to silver and consume the gold at a more rapid pace. Her eyes drifted warily to the room around them. Kakashi had taken control of the Guard with ease; those who resisted were being taken outside. Nothing seemed to be coming from the window save the occasional sob of a dying man. And carnage hung strewn about the room.

Guts, blood, and brains littered the once pristine floor. Detached limbs were scattered amongst the dead. The odd head rested with glazed eyes pointing every direction. Pain laced her stomach, twisting and cramping. Turning aside, Sakura emptied the meager contents of her guts to the ground. But even as it emptied, the pain only seemed to grow.

Retching again, the pinkette wrapped her arms around her stomach. Her breath came in short gasps; sweat broke out fresh against her skin as her body shivered. The cramps slowed for a single breath then came back with vengeance. A trickle at first… and then a heavy stain of red and black clotted blood flowed down her legs in a rush.

Staring at it, Sakura looked at Itachi with horror in her green eyes. "No...no no no!" she chanted mechanically stripping away the cloth. "It can't be- it's not..." It was impossible. She had never been sick. She had never been moody. She had never shown... How could she be losing a child that never existed?

Itachi caught her hands, pulling her into his arms and holding the shivering pinkette tight. The struggles gave way to sobs against his chest.

"Naruto. Get a healer." The blonde nodded once, taking off through the carnage. Cradling Sakura, Itachi stared through the fog with somber eyes at the scene surrounding them. _This is the end of darkness… but every nightmare's screams still carry into the morning. I wonder when she will finally be allowed to wake._

* * *

"_She never spoke of that black sunday. She hardly spoke of anything anymore. Like obsidian, the memory of that night was too sharp for her soul to relive. Tenten kept her for a week to monitor her injuries. But within a day of release she was back to the streets. At her base, she knew war, fighting, survival, challenge... Peace offered her none of these things and so she began to waste away with her potential. The blossom who had lost her seed began to wilt" – Naruto Uzumaki, High Lord of the City_

**A/n: There's still the epilogue so don't shoot me… yet. I apologize for the wait, but hey it's not three years right?**


End file.
